Una vida con una oportunidad
by Hikaru in Azkaban
Summary: El pequeño Harry vive una infancia poco agradable junto a los Dursley. Pero la llegada de cierta mujer hará que tenga lo que siempre deseó: Un hogar en el que le quieran.
1. No hay nadie

_Hello, Everybody!!!! _¿Qué tal? Aquí ando con un fic nuevo. Este fic se me ocurrió al pensar cómo hubiera sido una infancia decente para Harry. El pobre, con todo lo que le hacen pasar. O_o Lo tengo acabado. Y no es especialmente largo. Pero espero que me dejen algún review. Así sé que les gusta y lo sigo subiendo. ^_^ 

**Nota: **en esta historia Sirius es libre desde el principio. Y Peter Pettigrew está desaparecido. 

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling. 

***^*^* **

**Capítulo1º: No hay nadie**

En una noche cerrada, donde las nubes tapaban a la luna. Dos personas, una con una capa con capucha de color verde oscuro, y otra con una de color lila andaban por un camino desierto. Iban en silencio y con paso decidido. El camino por el que transitaban estaba lleno de piedras y de maleza. Pero a pesar de ello, esas dos personas sabían perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían. Después de media hora de caminata se detuvieron ante una gran verja de hierro, flanqueada por dos columnas con estatuas de perros de piedra. La persona de la capa verde oscuro tiro de una cadena y en ese momento sonaron unas campanas en el lugar. Aguardaron a que les abrieran las puertas. 

-¿Usted cree que aceptará? 

-No lo dude. Estoy completamente seguro. 

-No dudo de su palabra. Pero en estos cinco años no se ha relacionado con nadie. Se ha quedado recluido en su casa negando cualquier visita. Incluso la mía. Todo porque aún se culpa de aquello... 

Después de un rato en silencio, las verjas se abrieron lentamente. Las dos personas empezaron a subir por unas escaleras que se elevaban por una colina. Las escaleras estaban rodeadas de arboles y arbustos, que les daban un aspecto más desolador. Cuando llegaron a la cima, ante sus ojos apareció una gran casa de tres pisos que tenía el aspecto de abandonada. Desde el final de las escaleras hasta la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, había un pequeño camino lleno de maleza. Las dos personas siguieron su camino hasta la entrada. El pequeño camino pasaba sobre un pequeño estanque que se encontraba completamente seco. 

-Madre mía... 

-¿Qué le ocurre? 

-No parece el mismo lugar al que yo solía venir hace cinco años. 

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, y al ver que no eran recibidos por nadie, entraron sin más. El espectáculo de dentro no era mejor que el de afuera. La casa estaba a oscuras completamente, como si no hubiera nadie. Los muebles, el suelo y las vidrieras de algunas vitrinas estaban llenas de polvo. Lo único que parecía normal eran las fotos. Todas estaban cuidadas y depositadas en una misma mesa central. 

La persona que llevaba la capa verde oscura se quitó la capucha. Dejando ver a un hombre joven, de pelo castaño veteado de gris. Y con unos hermosos ojos dorados. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde estaban todas las fotos. Tomó una y la miró. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y sonrió. 

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor Lupin? 

-No es nada, profesor Dumbledore. Solo miraba esta foto. Es del primer cumpleaños de Harry. 

El mencionado profesor Dumbledore se acercó a donde estaba el joven. Dumbledore era un anciano alto y delgado, con una larga barba y melena. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida. Sus ojos eran azules claros, ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna. Miró sobre el hombro del muchacho y vio una fotografía que era entrañable. En ella se podían ver tres hombres, uno moreno y alto, en medio otro de pelo rebuelto y negro azabache, entre sus brazos llevaba un bebé que sonreía alegremente; y al otro lado del hombre, estaba el joven que contemplaba la fotografía. 

-Parece que fue ayer -dijo Lupin después de contemplar la foto durante unos instantes. 

-Sí. Pero no fue ayer -dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. Se giró y miró a una puerta que estaba abierta, dando a una habitación completamente oscura. -Hola, señor Black. 

Lupin leventó rápidamente la mirada hacia donde había mirado Dumbledore. No había nadie. Pero se sobresaltó cuando de la oscuridad salió la figura de un hombre alto. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y largo hasta media espalda. Sus ojos y su cara tenían una expresión de suma tristeza. 

-¡Sirius! -esclamó Lupin. 

-Ah... Hola, Remus. Hola, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Qué querían? 

-Hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato -le dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. 

-No me interesa -contestó inmediatamente Sirius mientras que se giraba. 

-Y si se trata sobre el pequeño Harry. 

Sirius se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia Dumbledore. 

-Le escucho... 

-¡Despierta! ¡Arriba! 

Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos. Los golpes que daba su tía Petunia contra la puerta de su alacena despertarían a cualquiera. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry adormilado. 

-Ya es de día. Venga. Ponte a fregar el suelo. 

Harry buscó sus gafas y sus tenis. Se los colocó y salió. 

-El cubo y la fregona están en el armario de siempre. Vamos, date prisa. 

Harry gruñó para sí, porque sabía que si lo hacía para afuera se ganaba una buena reprimenda. Fue hacia el cuarto, cogió el cubo, lo llenó de agua y comenzó a limpiar la casa. Harry a sus 6 años ya hacía casi todas las labores del hogar (exceptuando cocinar, planchar y coser). Harry tenía el pelo de un color negro azabache y siempre despeinado, pero no porque él quisiera, sino que no se dejaba peinar. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes. Y siempre llevaba gafas redondas. En su frente tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry era el más bajito de su clase, pero también el más veloz de todos. Por lo que si alguien le perseguía escapaba fácilmente. 

Después de llevarse un rato limpiando, su tía lo llamó para que fuera a la mesa. Cuando llegó a la cocina, su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley, de la misma edad que él, estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando. 

-¿Es que no conoces lo que es un peine? -le gruñó su tio. 

Harry entornó los ojos y se sentó a la mesa. 

-¿Has limpiado todo el salón? -le preguntó su tia de mala gana. 

-Sí, tia Petunia -respondió el pequeño Harry. 

Su tia Petunia, antes de darle las gracias, siguió con lo suyo. Harry cogió una tostada y se echó un poco de zumo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de como su primo devoraba su desayuno. 

-Mi querido Dudley necesita comer bien -dijo tía Petunia mientras le servía más salchichas a su hijo. 

Harry pensó que su primo parecía una trituradora en vez de una persona normal. 

-Petunia, debemos hacer algo con éste -dijo Vernon de repente mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Harry. -Tiene el pelo que da pena verlo. 

-Ya lo sé. Pero cada vez que lo mando a la peluquería vuelve como si no hubiera ido y se gasta el dinero por ahí. 

Harry se mordió la lengua. Por supuesto que él iba a la peluquería. Pero lo que pasaba es que cada vez que volvía de ella tenía el pelo como antes. A pesar de todo, era mejor no protestar. A no ser que le castigasen de nuevo. 

Después de desayunar, tía Petunia mandó a su hijo y a Harry a que fueran a la escuela. Le dio a Dudley una mochila para el almuerzo que estaba muy llena, mientras que a Harry le dio solo una manzana. Los dos primos salieron de la casa y se fueron en dirección hacia la escuela. Cuando se hubieron alejado suficiente de la casa, Dudley se encaró con Harry... 

-¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa! 

-¿Qué? 

-¡Que me des tus deberes! 

-¡No! ¡Haberlos echo! -protestó Harry. Lo que fue una equivocación. 

Dudley se abalanzó hacia él, Harry se giró para echar a correr, pero para su desgracia, su primo lo agarró de su mochila y tiró de él, arrebatándosela. Harry miraba como su primo comenzó a tirar todos sus libros y cuadernos al suelo. Cogió varios cuadernos y arrancó algunas páginas. 

-¡Ya son míos! -dijo Dudley guardándose las hojas que había arrancado. En ese momento apareció su amigo Piers Polkiss. -Hola Piers. 

-Hola, Dudley. ¿Ya estás molestando a éste? -preguntó Piers mirando a Harry que estaba recogiendo sus libros y sus cuadernos. 

-Ja ja ja ja... Sólo le he quitado los deberes. Tiene suerte de que haya acabado de comer y no tenga ganas de moverme. 

"Tú nunca tienes ganas de moverte" -pensó Harry. 

-Vámonos, Dudley. 

Piers y Dudley se alejaron. Harry siguió recogiendo sus cosas. En realidad no tenía ganas de ir con ellos a la escuela. Asi que no le molestó de que se fueran sin él. Lo más sorprendente, es que Harry recogía sus libros con una sonrisa traviesa. Se puso de pie y se llevó la maleta a la espalda. De su bolsillo sacó unas hojas escritas con los deberes. 

-Verás la sorpresa que te llevarás cuando veas que esos deberes están mal -dijo Harry para sí mismo con una sonrisa pícara. 

Harry llegó a su clase y cuando entró se dio cuenta que el pesado de su primo aún no había llegado. 

"Debe de estar molestando a alguien" -pensó. 

-Buenos días, Harry -le saludó un chico de su clase. 

-Buenos días, Tony -dijo Harry mientras que se acercaba al chico. 

-¿Qué tal? 

-Muy bien. 

-¿Y tu primo? -preguntó el niño un poco asustado. 

-Debe de estar por ahí molestando a alguien. 

-Ah, vale -respondió el niño más aliviado. 

-Esto... Mejor que no me hables. A mi primo no le haría mucha gracia que yo tuviera amigos -le dijo Harry triste. 

-Bueno -contestó Tony mientras que se iba a hablar con otros niños. 

Harry se sentó en su sitio que era al lado de la ventana. Se quedó allí quieto esperando a que empezase las clases. Nadie se le acercaba a él, porque todos habían sido amenazados por Dudley. Harry no tenía amigos por culpa del bruto de su primo. Pegaba a todos los que se acercaban a Harry. 

-¡Vamos niños, sentáos! -dijo la profesora Sanders mientras entraba a la clase. 

Todos los se sentaron, incluso Dudley que acababa de llegar. 

-Bien, a primera hora tenemos matemáticas. ¿Quién de vosotros quiere salir voluntariamente a hacer las sumas que mandé ayer? -preguntó la profesora mientras miraba a la clase. 

-Yo, Esmeralda -dijo dudley mientras se ponía de pie. 

-Por favor, Dudley, profesora Sanders -dijo la profesora irritada. 

Harry contuvo la risa. Él sabía porqué Dudley llamaba a la profesora Sanders Esmeralda. Lo había visto ensayar delante de un espejo como actuar ante la profesora. A Dudley le gustaba su profesora. 

Dudley se dirigió a la pizarra con paso decidido y comenzó a hacer las multiplicaciones. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver sus resultados. 14 + 7 = 19; 26 + 5 = 35 ... y así seguían. 

-Perdona, Dudley -le interrumpió la profesora. 

-¿Sí, querida Esmeralda? -dijo Dudley cariñosamente. Harry desde su sitio se estaba partiendo de la risa. 

-Está mal. 

-¿Mal? -dijo sorprendido Dudley. 

-Sí, asi es. Siéntate. Le diré a otro que salga. A ver... -dijo la profesora mientras miraba la lista de la clase. -Potter, Harry. 

Harry se levantó y cogió las hojas que tenía en el bolsillo. Dudley lo miró desde su asiento con cara de pocos amigos. Éste pensaba que él también los tendría mal y que también haría el ridículo. Pero estaba muy equivocado. 

Harry comenzó a escribir las respuestas correctamente: 14 + 7 = 21; 26 + 5 = 31... 

-Muy bien, Harry. Puedes sentarte. 

Dudley estaba furioso. 

¡DI~~~~NG! ¡DO~~~~NG! ¡DA~~~~NG! 

-Ya podéis salir al recreo -dijo la profesora Sanders. 

Harry cogió la manzana que le había dado su tía Petunia y salió con los demás niños. En el patio se sentó en un banco solo. Empezó a comer su pobre desayuno cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a su primo Dudley y a su banda con cara de muy pocos amigos. 

-Hola, Dudley -le saludó Harry con cara de niño bueno. 

-No te hagas el tonto, primito -le gruñó Dudley mientras que lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y se lo acercaba a la cara. 

-No sé de qué me hablas -le dijo Harry. 

-Dejaste que me llevara las respuestas falsas mientras que tú te quedabas con las correctas. 

-Si tuvieras algo dentro de esa cabeza te habrías dado cuenta -le contestó Harry enfadado. 

Dudley tardó unos minutos en entender lo que su primo quiso decir. Cuando por fin lo hubo captado se lo llevo a un rincón apartado. 

-¡Ahora verás! -le gritó su primo. Lo lanzó contra una pared y se preparó para pegarle. Pero Harry no se iba a dejar dar. Cuando su primo iba a golpearle se agachó, haciendo que éste se golpeara el puño contra la pared, y salió corriendo. Dudley y su banda le siguió. Por suerte, Harry era rápido y se alejaba de ellos fácilmente. Podría haber salido airoso de esa, pero para su desgracia, ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Cuando creía que por fin se había librado de ellos. Se encontró delante de unos cubos de basura. Harry pensó que solo tenía que saltarlos, pero cuando lo hizo, ocurrió algo sorprendente... Harry cerró los ojos, cogió impulso y saltó. Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban una superficie firme los abrió. A Harry le entró algo cuando vio que estaba sobre el tejado de la escuela. 

Cuando Harry consiguió bajar se lo llevaron al despacho de la directora Bullcow (NdH: ¬_¬ me faltan ideas ¿qué pasa?). La directora había llamado a los Dursley para quejarse de Harry. Cuando Vernon y Petunia salieron del despacho estaban muy enfadados. Harry temía ir a casa. Pero no tenía a ningún sitio al que ir. 

-¡Escalando por los tejados! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre montar ese escándalo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Después de todo lo que hacemos por ti! -le gritó Vernon cuando llegaron a casa. Harry miraba al suelo mientras que contenía sus ganas de responder. -¡Ya estamos hartos de ti, mocoso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! 

El pequeño Harry no podía más. 

-¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Dursley me estaba persiguiendo y cuando salté los cubos de basura me encontré en el tejado! ¡Yo no quería! 

-¡No digas estupideces, niñato! -gritó Vernon al que le temblaban los puños. -¡No eres más que un estúpido! 

-¡No soy un estúpido! 

**¡PLAF! **

Harry cayo al suelo. Le dolía la cabeza entera. Pero sobre todo la mejilla izquierda. 

-¡Vete a tu alacena! ¡Hoy no cenarás! 

Harry se fue a su alacena. Tiró su mochila a un rincón y se echó en su colchón. Cogió la almohada y metió la cabeza bajo ella. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente durante un buen rato... 

Después de estar llorando durante un buen rato. Ya no le quedaban apenas lágrimas. Medio dormido, Harry empezó a pensar... 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir con ellos? ¿Es que no tengo a nadie más? ¿Habrá alguien que me eche de menos, esté donde esté? ¿Alguien está preocupado por mí? ¿Alguien llorará por mí?" 

Por la mejilla de Harry corrió una pequeña lágrima. Harry se quedó dormido pensado: **"No hay nadie". **

****

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

¿Qué tal? Mis sis dicen que es algo triste. O_o ¿Tanto? No creo XD Argh! Flojeo. Hikaru, descansa... Ú_Ù 

Dejenme review ¿si? Me harían muy happy ^_^ 

Por cierto, gracias a Sorita y a Neko. Que tienen paciencia conmigo, que le dieron el visto bueno y que Sorita siempre me sube los capítulos de mis fics a html. ;____; ¡¡GRACIAS!! 

_¡¡SAYOONARA EVERYBODY!!_


	2. Childhood's Paradise

Ale, no veas lo que tardo en actualizar y subir capítulos. Pero es que se me va el santo al cielo y... ^_^U

Una cosa que no comenté en el capítulo anterior es que en la descripción de Harry se me olvidó ponerle la cicatriz. ¿¡Harry sin cicatriz!? ¿¡Dónde se ha visto eso!? Ô_ô

También en un principio Harry iba a tener 7 años. Pero al final me gustó más ponerle más pequeño. Así que lo encogí un año xD Y para quien se lo pregunte, Childhood's Paradise traducido es "El Paraiso de la Infancia". Jops, que wonito ^o^

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling. Yo escribo para pasar el tiempo y para que se ejercite esta mente alocada XD Y la lechuza _Okimi _es una creación de **Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi, **aunque el nombre fue una invención mía. Y la mujer (sin nombre para no rebelar nada todavía) es invención mía.

Ale, a leer... XD

*^*^*

**Capítulo 2º: Childhood's Paradise**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía mucho sueño, y también mucha hambre. El estómago le gruñía sin parar. Buscó sus gafas y se las puso. Se preguntó qué hora era cuando tía Petunia le abrió la puerta de su alacena.

-Date prisa. Encima de esa estantería hay una pomada para los golpes. Úntatela -le dijo.

¿Golpes? Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda. Le dolía mucho. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado. Su tía Petunia se fue de nuevo a la cocina. Harry salió de su alacena y cogió la pomada que le había dicho tía Petunia. Se la untó con cuidado hasta que el dolor se calmó un poco. Se miró en un espejo y entonces vió aquel moratón. Cubría buena parte de la cara y casi llegaba a su ojo izquierdo. Se tocó suavemente. Aún le dolía. Se fue a la cocina a desayunar. El estómago también le dolía del hambre.

Entró a la cocina y miró al reloj de la pared. Aún era muy temprano y su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley no estaban allí.

-Tía Petunia -dijo Harry con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres? -le respondió ella de mala gana.

-¿Puedo empezar a desayunar ya?

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero deja suficiente para Vernon y para Dudley.

Harry pensó que solo Dudley podía comerse el desayuno de toda una familia. Comezó a tomar un bol de cereales. Cuando entraron Vernon y Dudley. Su tío Vernon saludó cariñosamente a su esposa y se sentó a la mesa a leer el periódico. Miró a Harry que comía sus cereales sin levantar la vista del bol.

-Escuchame, renacuajo -dijo de repente Vernon. Harry lo miró inmediatemente. -Más te vale que digas en el colegio que fue un accidente, de lo contrario te pasarás un mes en la alacena.

Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar.

-Vernon, me parece muy arriesgado dejarlo ir a la escuela con ese moratón. ¿Y si la gente sospecha? -dijo tía Petunia mientras le servía a su marido una taza de café.

-Tienes razón querida. Te quedarás aquí, ¿entendido? -le dijo tío Vernon mientras lo amezaba. -Y espero que no hagas una de las tuyas.

Harry asintió.

Más tarde, Dudley se marchó a la escuela con el recado de que Harry se había constipado y no puede ir. Y Vernon se fue a su trabajo. Harry se quedó con tía Petunia. Pensó pasar el día dentro de su alacena dibujando (el pasatiempo preferido de Harry) cuando la tía Petunia le ordenó de que pasara la mañana afuera.

-¿Y por qué?

-¡No hagas preguntas y vete!

Harry temiendo que volvieran a pegarle, cogío su maleta con su cuaderno y sus colores y se fue de allí. Salió de la casa y el aire invernal le chocó en la cara. Su pequeño abrigo no ayudaba mucho. Anduvo durante un rato por la calle sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que decidió ir al parque del barrio.

El parque del barrio, _Childhood's Paradise,_ era un sitio muy agradable. Lleno de columpios y rebaletas para que los niños jugasen. Los padres solían llevar a sus hijos allí. Harry iba a ese parque después de las clases para dibujar y para estar a solas. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque que estaba lleno de gotas de lluvia. Miraba a los niños como jugaban con sus padres. De repente, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Mientras que se hacía preguntas: **"¿Qué hice para no tener padres? ¿Qué hice para no tener una familia?" **Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando un ruído detrás de él le llamó la atención.

_¡Huu! ¡Huu! _

Harry se giró y vio sobre la rama de un árbol, una lechuza blanca y negra con unos ojos azules brillantes. Harry tuvo la sensación de que aquella lechuza le estaba espiando. Harry se cambió a un banco que estaba cerca del estanque. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la lechuza estaba sobre una de las farolas.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -le preguntó Harry.

-_¡Hu, hu! _

-Déjame en paz -le dijo Harry mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a la lechuza.

El pájaro voló hasta el banco en el que estaba Harry. Éste le miró de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? -le preguntó el pequeño con inocencia.

-_Huuuu_ -ululó la lechuza y picó a Harry en la mano suavemente. Harry acarició las suaves plumas del animal y éste cerró los ojos dándole a entender que le gustaba.

-Eres muy bonito. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-_Huuhuhuu. _

-Yo me llamo Harry Potter (NdH: sé que puede ser estúpido, pero los niños pequeños son muy inocentes ^_^U ).

Cuando la lechuza escuchó el nombre de Harry emprendió el vuelo. Harry lo vio alejarse. Hasta que descendió y se apoyó en el hombro de una mujer de pelo castaño rosaceo y rizado que estaba sentada en un banco alejado de Harry. Harry miró a la extraña mujer. Tenía un sombrero de bruja de azul cielo. Acariciaba a la lechuza y le pareció que la mujer le decía unas palabras. Harry se acercó corriendo a aquella mujer. Al llegar ante ella se sorprendió aún más. Tenía un ojo de color rojo oscuro y el otro era dorado. Vestía una túnica de color celeste, una capa que hacía juego con su sombrero y botines. También llevaba unos guantes blancos. Harry enmudeció. La mujer seguía a lo suyo, que era leer un periódico que se llamaba _El Profeta_, el cual, Harry nunca había visto. Harry miró a las primeras páginas y ya no cabía en sí del asombro. Las fotos se movían. Harry miró a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que ésta lo estaba mirando y sonreía con calidez.

-Ho... Hola -saludó Harry con timidez.

-Hola.

-¿Es suyo? -preguntó Harry señalando a la lechuza que estaba apoyada en el respaldo del banco.

-Sí. Se llama _Okimi_.

-_Okimi_. Es un nombre muy extraño, ¿no?

-Tal vez -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. -¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?

-Nada -respondió Harry llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Te has dado un golpe? -preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tal vez. No me acuerdo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que se había puesto triste y seria de repente. Cogió de sus pies una maleta azul decorada con estrellas, soles y lunas, la abrió y sacó de ella un pequeño frasco.

-Toma. Te aliviará el dolor y en pocos segundos ya no tendrás el moratón -le dijo la mujer ofreciéndole el frasco. Harry lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo. Parecía un ungüento casero. -A mí siempre me alivia los rasguños cuando tengo un accidente con mi escoba -dijo riendo la mujer.

¿Escoba? Harry miró a la mujer pero ya no estaba en el banco. Ni su lechuza. Harry miró para todos lados buscándola. ¿Cómo había podido irse tan rápido sin que Harry lo notase? Harry miró a sus manos y vio que el pequeño frasco seguía allí. Por lo tanto, aquella mujer había estado en ese banco. Harry abrió el frasco y se untó aquél ungüento que le había dado esa mujer. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor se iba rápidamente. Se acercó a un estanque que había allí y miró su reflejo. El moratón ya no estaba. Harry se tocó donde había estado antes y ya no le dolía. ¿Cómo podía hacer efecto aquello tan rápido? Harry volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nada. Aquella mujer no estaba por allí.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y si no llegaba a tiempo, tía Petunia era capaz de dejarlo sin comer. Harry salió corriendo hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Desde las alturas, sobre una escoba. Aquella mujer observaba como Harry corría hacia su casa. La mujer vio alejarse a Harry hasta perderlo de vista. Sacó un pergamino, tinta y una bonita pluma de su maleta y escribió unas líneas. Dobló el pergamino y se lo dio a su lechuza, que lo cogió con el pico.

-_Okimi_, ve y entrégale este mensaje al profesor Dumbledore. Está en la mansión de Sirius Black. Hacia el norte. Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, por favor -le dijo la mujer a su lechuza. La acarició un poco las plumas y la lechuza se irguió de orgullo, demostrando de que sería capaz. _Okimi_ voló hacia el norte, dejando a su ama sobre su escoba.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdón por el retraso! -dijo Harry cuando llegó a Privet Drive.

-Pensábamos que ya no vendrías más por aquí. Siéntate -le dijo tía Petunia de mala gana. No se había dado cuenta de Harry ya no tenía aquel rasguño. Mientras tanto, una mujer sentada en un árbol fruncía el entrecejo al oír hablar a tía Petunia.

-¿Entonces vendrás, papá? -le preguntó Dudley a su padre.

-Por supuesto. Les hablaré a todos de mi empresa Grunnings- dijo Vernon con orgullo.

-¿Eh? -dijo Harry extrañado.

-Zoquete. Para dentro de tres días debes llevar a un adulto para que hable de su trabajo. Por si no te habías enterado -dijo Dudley a Harry mientras le hacía muecas con la cara.

La mujer del arból entornó los ojos y sacó un palito delgado de su túnica.

-Esto es el colmo -dijo para sí.

-Ya verás, Dudley. Todos tus amigos estarán orgullosos de tu padre -dijo tío Vernon. Dudley estaba más atento al pollo que estaba comiendo. -Los dejaré atónitos con mi discurso y...

Tío Vernon calló de repente y se puso rojo. Se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vernon? ¿Te has atragantado con un hueso de pollo? -le preguntó tía Petunia asustada. -Bebe un poco de agua.

Tío Vernon sólo respondió...

-¡Cooook! ¡Cokorokoooooo!

-¡Aaaaaah! -tía Petunia lanzó un grito al escuchar a su marido hablar como un pollo. Dudley tenía los ojos como pelotas de ping-pong del asombro (NdH: Pues sí que tenía los ojos abiertos!! XD ). Por su parte, Harry comenzó a reír a pleno pulmón.

Tía Petunia lo miró con mucha ira y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa. Levantó la mano.

-¡Todo ésto es culpa tuya! -le gritó. Harry cerró los ojos.

Entonces, un tarro de cristal de tomate salió disparado hacia la pared. Tia Petunia soltó a Harry y se llevó las manos a la boca. El tomate había dejado escritas unas palabras muy claras: _"No toque más al chico. O pasarán más cosas." _Tío Vernon dejó cocorear y se puso de pie. Fue corriendo a la ventana y miró por ella. Tía Patunia abrazó a Dudley que empezó a llorar. Harry miró el mensajo asombrado. Tío Vernon se volvió hacia él.

-Vete a tu alacena -le dijo enfadado. Pero no le puso la mano encima.

Harry asintió levemente y salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando había llegado a la puerta de su alacena, escuchó un singular ruido desde la puerta de entrada.

-_Huuu. Hu. _

Harry corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. El buho de antes, _Okimi_, estaba en la entrada con un papel en el pico. Harry miró hacia el frente, y al otro lado de la calle estaba aquella mujer, que le sonreía agradablemente. La mujer se llevó un dedo a la boca, y luego señaló a la lechuza. Harry tomó el papel que la lechuza tenía en su pico. Lo desdobló y leyó lo que ponía: _"¿No te diste un golpe, verdad? Aguanta un poco más aquí. Pronto podrás irte de aquí y tener un familia."_

-¿Qué?

Harry miró hacia donde estaba la mujer pero ya no estaba. Tampoco estaba _Okimi. _Harry decidió cerrar la puerta e ir a su alacena antes de que tío Vernon se enfadase más.

Harry leyó varias veces aquella carta. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sería verdad lo de la familia? ¿Y quién era esa mujer? Harry estuvo pensado durante un rato cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo...

¿A quién llevaría a la exposición de dentro de tres días? Dudley llevaría a tío Vernon. Y tía Petunia se negaría a ir por Harry. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces se acordó de la carta. _"Aguanta un poco más aquí..."_. Harry no se preocupó de la exposición. Si esa mujer tenía razón, dentro de poco no tendría que estar más con los Dursley. Aunque no sabía quién era, Harry confiaba en ella completamente. Como si se entendieran. Como si pertenecieran al mismo mundo...

Continuará...

*^*^*

¡¡Pollo Vernon!! ¡¡Al rico Pollo Vernon!! Ejem... Hikaru compostura... ^_^U ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Feo? ¿Bonito? ¿Largo? ¿Corto? ¿Debería de callarme ya? Sí, será lo mejor... Ú_Ù Dejenme reviews, ¿si? ^o^

Y ahora un agradecimiento a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **esto podría llamarse enchufe o contactos XD Gracias Sorita por dejarme un review. T^T siempre estás en todos mis fics Ô_ô

**Neko-chan: **ñañiiiiiii... Muchas gracias gatito ^-^ Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis fics... Besitos a ti también ^o^

**Nury: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. En este capítulo la personalidad de Harry es más infantil, porque a causa del golpe toda la seguridad que tenía se desvaneció y ahora tiene miedo. Porque esta es la primera vez que le pegan. ^_^U ¡Qué cruel soy! Y ya verás como todo se anima...

**Norm: **tu insistencia se ha visto recompensada. Aquí tiene el segundo capítulo. ^_^

Por cierto, la lechuza _Okimi _se marcha volando a enviar una carta a Dumbledore que está en la casa de Sirius y luego vuelve a aparecer por la noche. ¿Magia? ¿Error mío? No. _Okimi _es un tipo de lechuza liviana y rápida. Así que es una excelente mensajera ^_^ (Sorita, tenlo encuenta para tu fic XD)

_CHEERIO EVERYBODY!!!! _


	3. La señora Smith

Hola, me cambié de nick. Ahora soy Nymphadora Tonks ^_^ El primer personaje de Harry Potter con el que me siento identificada XD 

Perdonen la tardanza. Pero es que le he añadido dos capítulos más a este fic. En realidad son otros fics, pero son una continuación de éste. Cuando haya acabado de subirlo, subiré los capítulos extras (asi los llamo XD) 

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a Rowling. Pero la señora Smith, _Okimi _y _el señor Padfoot _me pertenecen. 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 3º: la señora Smith **

Harry miraba por la ventana de su clase mientras que tío Vernon decía su típico discurso sobre Grunnings. Toda la clase estaba rodeada de un aura de soñolencia. Harry no había llevado a nadie a la exposición de los mayores. Pero no porque no quisiera. Sino porque no tenía a nadie. Además, había pensado en aquella mujer tan extraña. No la conocía de nada, pero debía de tener un trabajo muy interesante si vestía de aquella forma tan extraña. Pero Harry no sabía su nombre, ni como contactar con ella. Aunque Harry tenía el presentimiento de que esa mujer sabía donde estaba él en todo momento. Harry permaneció mirando por la ventana a un árbol del patio, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. La mujer extraña estaba allí, con su lechuza _Okimi _en el hombro. Le sonrió de nuevo y lo saludó con una mano. Harry también la saludó. 

-¿Potter? 

Harry miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que tío Vernon había acabado su discurso. La profesora Sanders lo miraba desde su escritorio. 

-¿Sí, profesora? 

-Te toca. ¿Dónde está el mayor que nos va a hablar sobre su trabajo? 

-Pues... -dijo Harry mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. La mujer ya no estaba. 

¡TOC-TOC! 

-¿Quién será? -preguntó la profesora Sanders mientras iba a la puerta. 

La profesora Sanders abrió la puerta y tuvo que apartarse porque la mujer misteriosa entró con paso rápido en el aula. Puso su maletín en la mesa de la profesora, se quitó la capa y dejó la lechuza sobre la silla de la profesora. Se sacudió las manos para que entraran en calor. Miró a la clase, que había enmudecido enteramente y la miraban sorprendidos, y sonrió. 

-Perdona, Harry -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al pequeño. -Había mucho tráfico y no podía venir más deprisa. El _Cautobús _no abanzaba. 

_¿Cautobús? _Harry sonrió y asintió. La mujer volvió a sonreírle. La profesora Sanders se dirigió a la mujer que acababa de llegar. 

-Perdone, ¿usted es? 

-¡Mil disculpas! -dijo la mujer mirando a la profesora. Se giró a la clase. -Me llamo Shinsen, Shinsen Smith. Y vengo a hablarós de mi trabajo. Harry me invitó y accedí encantada. 

-Oh, señora Smith. ¿Usted en qué trabaja? -le preguntó al profesora Sanders que pensaba que aquela mujer no debía de tener un trabajo muy normal. 

-Yo soy bruja. 

La clase entera calló. 

-Bueno, una bruja que trabaja en espectáculos. En circos y esas cosas. 

La clase entera lanzó una exclamación. 

-¡Aaaah! 

La señora Smith miraba a la clase con una sonrisa muy extraña. Harry tenía la sensación de que esa mujer se estaba quedando con todos, por la cara que ponía. Una compañera de clase de Harry, Alice, levantó la mano. 

-¿Sí? -le preguntó la señora Smith. 

-¿Podría hacernos una demostración? 

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó entusiasmada la señora Smith. -Me encanta entretener a los muggles. Por favor, Harry, ¿te importaría ser mi ayudante? 

-Claro que no -respondió Harry muy contento. 

Se acercó a la señora Smith. Ésta abrió su maletín y sacó un pequeño sombrero de mago negro y una capa negra. Se las colocó a Harry y luego sacó un varita. 

-Bien, Harry. En nuestra primera demostración vamos a necesitar la ayuda de _Okimi. _Cógela en tu brazo. 

Harry asintió y puso el brazo estirado para que la lechuza se pusiera en él. _Okimi _se posó en él suavemente. 

-Todos atentos -dijo la señora Smith dirigiéndose a la clase. -1, 2, 3, Veraverto. (NdH: hechizo de la 2ª película que hace McGonagall ^_^) 

La señora Smith tocó tres veces a su lechuza con la varita, y luego del extremo de ésta salió un hilo brillante. _Okimi _se había transformado en un caliz de agua. Harry tomó el caliz antes de que cayese al suelo. Lo miró sorprendido. Toda la clase estaba asombrada. La señora Smith miró a la clase con orgullo. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y _Okimi _volvió a su forma original. Toda la clase comenzó a aplaudir. 

-Muchas gracias -dijo la señora Smith con una gran sonrisa. -Y ahora, Harry necesito que me des mi túnica y que te coloques aquí. 

Harry ordenó rápidamente. Se colocó donde le había indicado la señora Smith y se quedó muy quieto. Ésta le puso su capa por encima, quitándole completamente la vista de la clase. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y le tocó con ella. Segundos después, Harry escuchó que la clase entera estaba aplaudiendo. Y también se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba debajo de la capa de la señora Smith. Sino que estaba en... 

-Bien, Harry. Ya puedes salir del armario -le dijo la voz de la señora Smith desde la lejanía. Harry empujó y las puertas del armario de la clase, se abrieron y Harry salió de él. La clase entera volvió a aplaudir. Harry sonreía a todos cuando se percató de que no todo el mundo aplaudía. Tío Vernon lo miraba más enfadado que nunca. Harry tembló de los pies a la cabeza. 

-Ha sido magnífico -le dijo una mujer a la señora Smith. -Nunca había visto unos trucos tan buenos. 

-No hay de qué -respondió. 

-Me gustaría contratarla para la fiesta de mi hija. ¿Cómo puedo contactar con usted? 

-Es muy difícil localizarme. Mi trabajo me exige demasiado y mi dirección no es fácil de encontrar -respondió. La señora Smith miró al fondo de la clase y vio como tío Vernon hablaba con Harry. Lo tenía agarrado por un brazo y Harry tenía cara de miedo. -Disculpen -dijo la señora Smith y se alejó del grupo de padres. 

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a alguien como tú? -le preguntó Vernon furioso. 

-¿Cómo yo? No entiendo -respondió Harry mientras intentaba soltarse. 

-Como que... -calló tío Vernon la posarse una mano en el brazo de Harry. 

-Perdone, pero creo que le está haciendo daño -le dijo la señora Smith muy seria. 

-¡Usted! -dijo tío Vernon con asco. 

-Mi nombre es Shinsen Smith. Podría usted tener un poco de educación, ¿no, Dursley? -le dijo la señora Smith con sorna. 

Tío Vernon retrocedió asustado. 

-¿Sabe mi nombre? -preguntó aterrorizado. 

-Por supuesto -respondió la señora Smith con altivez. -Y ahora si no le importa, tengo que hablar con Harry a solas. 

La señora Smith cogió a Harry suavemente de la mano, como una madre coge a su hijo, y se fueron de la clase. Cuando iban a salir de la escuela vieron que llovía mucho. 

-¡Oh, no! Cuando el invierno está cerca el tiempo suele ponerse terrible -dijo la señora Smith. Volvió a abrir su maletín y sacó un gran paraguas. Harry la miró asombrado. En ese maletín no cabía un paraguas de ese tamaño. La señora Smith lo abrió. -Abrígate bien, Harry. Vamos. 

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Surrey. Harry no sabía a dónde iban pero lo que sí sabía es que tenía mucha hambre. 

-¿A dónde te apetecería ir a comer, Harry? -le preguntó la señora Smith amablemente. 

-Pues... No sé -respondió Harry dubitativo. 

-¿Qué te parece allí? -dijo la señora Smith señalando a una hamburguesería. -La comida muggle me gusta mucho. 

Harry se preguntó qué era eso de muggle. Pero el hambre le vencía. En la hamburguesería, Harry volvió a sorprenderse otra vez con aquella mujer. La señora Smith hablaba muy animada con el dependiente mientras que pagaba. Lo que le llevó un cuarto de hora. Hablaba de lo que son capaces de hacer los muggles. Y también decía que nunca se le dio muy bien el dinero muggle, que no lo llegó a dominar en sus clases de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. Después de aquel suceso, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana. La señora Smith saboreaba la hamburguesa como si nunca la hubiese comido y _Okimi _comía unas patatas. Harry comió deprisa, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero quería antes tener el estómago lleno. Acabó su hamburguesa en diez minutos. Mientras que la señora Smith no había llegado ni a la mitad. 

-Disculpe -dijo Harry tímidamente. La señora Smith lo miró. -¿Quién es usted? 

-Soy Shinsen Smith. Lo dije en clase, Harry -le respondió con una sonrisa. 

-Sí, vale. ¿Pero por qué está aquí? -le volvió a preguntar Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. 

-Ah, ya -dijo la señora Smith. Cogió su maletín y comenzó a rebuscar en él. Sacó un pergamino y se lo enseñó a Harry. -Vengo del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico, de parte de Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry la miró sorprendida. 

-¿Departamento de qué? ¿Mundo qué? ¿Albus Dumblequé? -le preguntó Harry. 

La señora Smith lo miró y luego estalló en carcajadas. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nuevamente Harry. 

-Nada. No pasa nada, Harry -dijo la señora Smith mientras que se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. -Perdona, debería de haber empezado desde un principio, Harry. Verás -dijo mientras que intentaba controlar la risa- soy una bruja... 

-Sí, de espectáculos. Lo dijiste en clase. 

-No, Harry. Soy una bruja, bruja. Una bruja de verdad. 

-¿QUÉ? 

-Lo que oyes -le dijo la señora Smith tranquilamente. 

-Perdone. No es que no la crea. Pero es que las brujas no existen -le dijo Harry con delicadeza. 

-¿Ah, no? -dijo la señora Smith suspicaz. -¿Cómo crees que me aparezco y desaparezco? ¿Cómo cocoreó tu tío Vernon, y las letras de tomate? ¿Y cómo apareciste en aquél armario? 

Harry enmudeció de repente. Tenía razón. Todos aquellos sucesos eran muy extraños. Pero, ¿qué tenían que ver con él? 

-Vale. Usted es bruja. ¿Pero y yo? -preguntó Harry. 

-Eres un mago, Harry -le dijo la señora Smith sonriendo. 

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? 

-¿Cómo hiciste para saltar de aquella forma los cubos de basura? 

Harry pensó durante unos segundos. Él pensó que había sido el viento. Pero para que saltara de esa forma debió de ser un huracán. Harry sonrió a la sañora Smith. 

-Pertenecemos al mismo mundo, Harry. No a este mundo muggle -le dijo la señora Smith. 

-¿Mundo muggle? -preguntó extrañado. 

-Muggle, gente no mágica. 

-Pero si pertenecemos al mismo mundo, ¿qué hago yo con mis tíos? 

La señora Smith dejó su hamburguesa y meditó durante unos instantes. 

-Hace seis años, ocurrió una catástrofe mágica. Y bueno... tus padres murieron en ella. Después de eso no había nadie que se ocupara de ti, Harry. Asi que tuvimos que llevarte con tus tíos -dijo la señora Smith con la voz tomada. 

-¿Pero y eso de familia? ¿Si no tengo padres? -dijo Harry muy triste. 

-Tienes un padrino que se va a ocupar de ti. 

-¿Un padrino? ¿No pudo cuidarme hace seis años? -preguntó Harry que sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. 

-Tus padres y tu padrino estaban muy unidos. Y cuando tus padres, James y Lily Potter, murieron, él cayó en una gran depresión. Tuvo que ser hospitalizado y no pudo hacerse cargo de ti. 

Harry pensó que su padrino debía de estar muy apegado a sus padres para que le hubiese afectado su muerte de esa forma. 

-¿Y ahora puedo irme con él?- preguntó Harry. 

-Sí. Pero antes debemos arreglar unos cuantos papeles y tardaré un poco. Pero antes de Navidad ya estarás con él -le dijo la señora Smith con una sonrisa. 

Harry sonrió. La primera Navidad sin los Dursley. No. Ya no vería más a los Dursley y tendría a alguien a quien le importaba. Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de abandonar a los Dursley y cómo sería su padrino cuando una idea le vino a la mente. 

-Señora Smith -dijo Harry tímidamente. 

-¿Sí? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa. 

-¿Conoció a mis padres? 

-Sí -respondió ella bajando la mirada y con una sonrisa melancólica. -En Hogwarts. Ellos iban un curso por delante de mí pero estábamos en la misma casa. 

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? 

-Es un colegio de magia y hechicería. Allí es donde aprendemos todos sobre la magia. 

-Ah. ¿Cómo eran mis padres? -preguntó Harry. 

-Tu padre, James, era un gran bromista, siempre se metía en líos con sus amigos. Pero también era muy buen estudiante y muy buen jugador de Quidditch. Y tu madre era muy simpática y muy buena estudiante. 

Harry pensó que le gustaría conocerlos. Poder hablar con ellos. Sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas cuando la señora Smith añadió... 

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre -Harry la miró asombrado. -Yo lo conocí cuando él iba a segundo año en Hogwarts. Pero es como verle en ti. Pero tus ojos son los de Lily. Ella tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes -dijo la señora Smith con una cálida sonrisa. 

Harry le sonrió. La señora Smith era muy agradable y muy compresiva. 

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! -exclamó de repente y cogió su maletín. Lo abrió y sacó de él una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con lazo. Se lo dio a Harry. -Es de parte de tu padrino. Me pidió que te lo entregara. 

Harry miró el regalo sorprendido. 

-¿Es para mí? -preguntó sin poder creérselo. 

-Por supuesto. 

Harry abrió el regalo con manos temblorosas y descubrió cuál era el regalo. Era un peluche de un perro oscuro de orejas gachas, vestido con un mono azul, en la pechera tenía escrita la letra P. Venía con una tarjeta. Harry la leyó en voz alta. 

-_Señor Padfoot. _

-¿Padfoot? -dijo sorprendida la señora Smith. 

-Sí. Así se llama -respondió Harry feliz mientras miraba el peluche. 

La señora Smith sacó de su bolsillo un reloj de plata y miró la hora. 

-Debo irme Harry. Cuanto antes arregle todo el papeleo antes estarás con tu padrino. 

Harry asintió y salieron de la hamburguesería. Había dejado de llover pero el cielo aún era gris. La señora Smith fue al parque _Childhood's Paradise. _Se ocultó en donde había más árboles. Harry fue con ella. 

-Nos veremos pronto, Harry -le dijo la señora Smith mientras que de su maletín sacaba una escoba. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. 

-¿Monta usted en escoba? -le preguntó sorprendido. 

-Sí. Me encanta. 

-A mí me gustaría montar -dijo Harry con entusiasmo. La señora Smith lo miró y volvió a reír. -¿Qué pasa? 

-A tu padre también le apasionaba montar en escoba. Quien sabe. Tal vez algún día tú ganes la copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor como hizo tu padre -le dijo la señora Smith mientras montaba en su escoba de lado. -Hasta pronto, Harry -se despidió mientras que poco a poco tomaba altura. _Okimi _volaba a su lado. 

-Adiós -se despidió Harry desde el suelo. 

Harry regresó al número 4 de Privet Drive. En los brazos llevaba al _Señor Padfoot. _Durante el camino, fue sonriendo. En su cabeza rondaba la idea de abandonar a los Dursley e irse a vivir con su padrino. 

*^*^* 

Un rayo de esperanza crece en la vida de Harry ToT ¿Podrá ser feliz? Tranquis, que yo soy muy buena y le daré lo mejor al pequeño Harry **^-^** 

Y ahora un saludito a las personas que me dejaron reviews ^o^ 

**Luca-Bonna: **ya está el capítulo 3º arriba. Espero que lo disfrutes ^_^ 

**Cygni: **tranqui, que la tortura del pequeño Harry ya se acabará pronto. Ya verás ^_^ 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **eoeoeoeoeoeeeeeeee!!!!! ¿Tú por aquí? Qué sorpresa XD Gracias Sora por el review, te estoy muy agradecida. Y yo también pienso que a Harry le debía de haber pasado una cosa asi. T^T Para que tuviera una familia decente. 

**Melody6: **si, esa mujer es mucho mejor que Petunia, ya verás ^.^ Y si conviertes a los Dursley en cucarachas, por mí encantada. Luego iré yo a pisotearlos =3 Y sobre lo de Harry transforme a Dudley en un cerdito es muy bueno XD Lo pensaré para futuros fics. 

Ya me las piro. Dejenme review ¿si? Que sino no subo los siguientes capis X3 Jejejeje... 

**_CHEERIO!!!_ **


	4. De camino hacia un nuevo hogar

Holaaaaaa!! Ahora no he tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿eh? Ji ji ji ji... Pero es que como no tenía otra cosa que hacer he decidido subirlo =P Aunque también tuvieron que ver esos zumos raros que compra mi madre Ô.o Tantos no son buenos XD 

Ya queda poquito para que la tortura de Harry acabeeeeeee!!! Hagamos una party!!! XD 

**Disclaimer: **ya saben, Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a Rowling. A mí me pertenecen la señora Smith, _el señor Padfoot _y _Okimi _(bueno, en verdad a Sora. Pero me lo ha dado XD ) 

*^*^*

**Capítulo 4º: De camino hacia un nuevo hogar.**

Los días que siguieron a la charla entre Harry y la señora Smith fueron interminables para Harry. Había guardado muy bien el peluche que su padrino le regaló, _el Señor Padfpot, _porque tenía el presentimiento de que si los Dursley se lo veían, se lo quitarían. Todas las noches, Harry dormía abrazado al _Señor Padfoot_ preguntándose cuándo vendría la señora Smith para llevárselo con su padrino. 

El comportamiento de los Dursley también había cambiado desde que la señora Smith apareció ante tío Vernon. Trataban a Harry de una forma muy distinta. No le pegaban, no le insultaban, ni le hacían trabajar. Pero tampoco le hablaban ni le miraban. Como si no existiese. Harry se preguntaba por qué se comportaban de esa forma porque él no les había dicho nada de la señora Smith ni de su conversación. Harry comenzó a pensar que tal vez ellos sabían que él era un mago. ¿Pero por qué no se lo habían dicho? 

Una semana después, los Dursley estaban en el salón viendo la televisión y Harry en un rincón leía un pequeño libro de lectura. Todo parecía igual como siempre, pero de repente... 

¡TOC! ¡TOC! 

-¿Quién podrá ser? -se preguntó tío Vernon. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. 

Harry desde su sitio oyó como tío Vernon abrió la puerta, escuchó una voz femenina decir "Ho..." y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Tío Vernon volvió al salón con la cara blanca y muy nervioso. 

-¿Quién era, Vernon? -le preguntó tía Petunia. 

-Nadie. Se habían equivocado. 

Harry escuchó una voz que decía _"Alohomora" _y la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se sobresaltaron. Dudley se quedó de piedra. Unos pasos se acercaron hasta el salón, y por la puerta apareció la señora Smith. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. 

-Me encanta su hospitalidad, Dursley. Cerradme la puerta en las narices. ¡Qué vergüenza! -dijo la señora Smith muy enfadada mientras se quitaba la capa y el sombrero. -Ah, hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó cuando le vio. 

Harry se puso de pie e instintivamente se acercó a la señora Smith y la abrazó. 

-Perdón por el retraso. Pero no veas cuanto papeleo he tenido que arreglar -le dijo mientras lo soltaba. 

-No importa -le respondió Harry con una sonrisa. 

La señora Smith se sentó en un sofá delante de los Dursley que estaban blancos y sin habla. La señora Smith se quedó mirándolos durante un rato cuando volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. 

-¿Ni siquiera me ofrecen nada para tomar? -les preguntó molesta. -¡Argh! Menudos muggles tan cabezotas. 

La señora Smith cogió su maletín y de él comenzó a sacar una tetera, unas tazas, unos sacos de té y un paquete lleno de dulces. Tocó con su varita la tetera y del pitorro comenzó a salir humo. 

-Listo. Té recién hecho -dijo. Sirvió a todos y les dio a cada uno un dulce. El único que tomó el té y los bollos fue Harry. Los Dursley la miraban con desconfianza. 

-Está muy bueno, señora Smith -le dijo Harry mientras mordía un dulce de chocolate. 

-¿Te gusta? Es de Honeydukes. Allí hacen unos dulces muy buenos -respondió la señora Smith sonriendo. -En fin -añadió mirando a los Dursley- mi nombre es Shinsen Smith. Trabajo en el Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico. He venido para tratar el asunto de la custodia de Harry. Hace varios años, cuando los padres de Harry murieron, su padrino no pudo hacerse cargo. Yo misma me encargué del caso hace cinco años y tuve que darle la custodia a ustedes. Lo que ocurre es que su padrino quiere la custodia del chico y les pide su consentimiento. Yo misma me he encargado del trámite y de todo el papeleo. Hemos tenido que buscar hasta cuatro testigos que testifican que todo está en orden, para que después no haya problemas. Por lo tanto, ¿quieren que Harry se vaya con su padrino? -añadió la señora Smith. 

Los Dursley seguían sin habla. La señora Smith suspiró y abrió su maletín. Comenzó a rebuscar en él y sacó un pergamino. 

-Aquí está el acuerdo: _"Harry J. Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter quienes acordaron al nacer Harry Potter que su padrino sería Sirius Black. Hace 5 años la custodia de Harry Potter fue para Vernon y Petunia Dursley, a causa de la muerte de James y Lily Potter y a la incapacidad de Sirius Black para encargarse de Harry. Esto fue decidido por el Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico. Hoy día, Sirius Black reclama la custodia de Harry Potter a Vernon y Petunia Dursley. Este pergamino acredita el acuerdo entre los mencionados. Los siguientes testigos: Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape testifican que el acuerdo es válido. Todo este proceso es llevado a cabo por Shinsen Smith, empleada del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico. Abajo firman el padrino de Harry Potter, los testigos, la encargada del acuerdo y los señores Dursley." _

La señora Smith dijo todo de carrerilla, como si lo tuviera aprendido. Los Dursley la miraban incrédulos. Harry estaba muy nervioso. Faltaban pocos segundos para que pudiera largarse de aquella casa. La señora Smith sacó de su maletín un tintero y una pluma muy elegante. Tendió el pergamino en la mesa de té ante los Dursley, mojó la pluma y se la ofreció a tío Vernon. 

-Si firman no tendrán que hacerse cargo de Harry nunca más -les dijo la señora Smith. 

Tío Vernon meditó durante unos segundos, leyó el pergamino y miró a Petunia. 

-Prefiero firmar con mi propia pluma -dijo Vernon sacándola de su bolsillo. 

-Eso no vale. Con un utensilio muggle el acuerdo no es válido. Aunque no les guste, deberán firmar con mi pluma. 

Tío Vernon tomó la pluma con miedo, como si ésta fuera a morderle la mano. Firmó rápidamente. Le pasó la pluma a tía Petunia y ella también firmó. A Harry el corazón le latía rápidamente. Cuando tía Petunia hubo firmado, la señora Smith sonrió ampliamente. Tomó la pluma, el tintero y todo lo que había sacado y se lo guardó en su maletín. Cogió su capa y su sombrero y se puso de pie. 

-Vamos, Harry. Recoge todas tus cosas, nos vamos. 

-¿Ya? -preguntó Harry sorprendido. 

-¿Quieres quedarte? -le preguntó la señora Smith. 

-¡No! 

Harry corrió a su alacena y dentro de su maleta metió las pocas cosas que tenía. Cogió al _Señor Padfoot _en brazos y se puso su abrigo y una bufanda. 

-Abrígate bien -le dijo la señora Smith mientras le ponía bien la bufanda. -A donde vamos va a hacer mucho frío. 

Harry tomó la mano de la señora Smith y se giró a los Dursley que habían salido del salón. 

-Hasta nunca -dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. 

Harry salió de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive para no volver más. 

-¿Y cómo vamos a ir hasta la casa de mi padrino? -preguntó Harry. Habían tomado un autobús que lo llevaban a las afueras de la ciudad. 

-En escoba. 

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry emocionado. 

-Sí. Por eso vamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí montaremos en escoba e iremos a la casa de tu padrino. 

-Pero el otro día usted se montó en escoba en medio del parque _Childhood's Paradise_ -le dijo Harry. 

-Ya lo sé. Y varios muggles me vieron. Me despisté un poco -respondió ella con una sonrisa. 

Después de un rato de viaje en autobús, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Fueron a un descampado donde no había nadie. La señora Smith sacó su escoba. Ésta se quedó suspendida en el aire. La señora Smith se sentó de lado y Harry detrás de ella. Ella abrigó a Harry con su capa. 

-Gracias -le dijo Harry. 

-No quiero que te resfríes, Harry -le respondió ella con una sonrisa. 

La señora Smith dio una patada al suelo y se elevaron. Harry comenzó a estar nervioso. Pero no porque tuviera miedo. Sino porque esa sensación de volar en escoba era asombrosa. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio los coches y los campos muy lejanos. 

-¿Señora Smith? -dijo Harry. 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Dónde vive mi padrino? -le preguntó. 

-En el norte. Tiene su casa sobre una colina cerca de una pequeña ciudad llamada _Mongrelville. _

-¿Allí hace mucho frío? -preguntó Harry. 

-Sí, mucho. Y más en esta época del año. Asi que abrígate bien -le dijo la señora Smith mientras le subía la bufanda para cubrirle la boca. 

El viaje hacia la casa del padrino de Harry fue entretenido. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que esquivar helicópteros o a algunos muggles que miraban al cielo. 

-Argh, ¿por qué les gusta tanto a los muggles mirar para arriba? -preguntó indignada la señora Smith que había lanzado un conjuro desmemorizante a un muggle. -El cielo se mira de noche. Para ver las estrellas. No a plena luz del día. 

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer y el cielo ya estaba rojizo debido al atardecer del sol, la señora Smith pegó un gritito de asombro. 

-¡Harry esa es _Mongrelville_! ¿Ves esa gran casa sobre esa colina? -le dijo la señora Smith mientras señalaba hacia donde había dicho. -Esa es _La Guarida_. Tu nuevo hogar. 

Harry miró. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y comenzó a temblar. 

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry? -le preguntó la señora Smith. 

-No... -dijo Harry en voz baja. 

La señora Smith descendió rápidamente y volaron a ras del suelo, por un camino que se introducía en un bosque. Volaron durante un rato cuando se detuvieron ante una verja de hierro, flanqueada por dos columnas coronadas con estatuas de piedra de dos perros. La señora Smith bajó de la escoba, Harry también lo hizo. 

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo la señora Smith guardando su escoba. Miró a Harry y vio que temblaba de pies a cabeza. -¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó asustada mientras se agachaba y lo miraba a la cara. Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba llorando. -¿Harry? 

-Ten... Tengo... ¡Tengo miedo! -dijo Harry llorando. 

-¿De qué, Harry? -le preguntó la señora Smith suavemente. 

-De que aquí tampoco me quieran. Snif... Que pase lo mismo que en Privet Drive... Snif... -respondió el pequeño entre sollozos. 

-No te preocupes -la señora Smith lo abrazó. -Aquí eres bien recibido. Tu padrino te quiere con locura. Ya verás como vas a hacer muy feliz aquí. 

-Pero no me ha visto en cinco años... Snif... Tal vez ya no me quiera. 

-Qué equivocado estás -le respondió ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. -Si supieras lo feliz que se puso cuando le dije que podía llevarte con él. Arregló un cuarto entero solo para ti. 

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry mientras se secaba las lágrimas. 

-Sí -le respondió. La señora Smith se puso de pie delante de la verja. -¿Estás listo? -le dijo la señora Smith. Harry asintió. 

La señora Smith tiró de una cadena y las campanas sonaron en todo el lugar. En pocos segundos, las verjas de hierro se abrieron. Y Harry volvió a temblar y a tener miedo otra vez. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

¡¡Ya ha llegado!! ¡¡Yuhu!! Ya veréis el próximo capítulo... ^o^ 

¡Eys! Algo curioso... ¿Sabéis qué significa Mongrelville? ¿Sí? ¿No? Je je je je... Significa Villa Chucho XD Argh!! Es que me parto... XD... ^-^U Demasiados zumos... 

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews. Me hicieron muy felices T-T 

**Norm_Black: **aquí tienes el capítulo 4º. Espero que lo disfrutes ^^ 

**Sorasaku_yolei*Hermi: **argh!! ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué serían de mis fics sin Sorita? XD De todas formas te lo agradezco mucho, Sora ^_^ Jejejejeje. Tienes razón, habría que ver la cara de tío Vernon cuando Shinsen dijo que era una bruja XD Para videos de primera, vamos. 

**Shara: **pues la verdad es que Harry no recibe ninguna paliza al llegar a casa, porque los Dursley le tienen miedo. A ver si lo transforma en pollos o en cerdos. JUAS! XD 

**Nazale: **muchas gracias por dejarme reviews tanto en este como en mi otro fic. La verdad que me animaron mucho ^^ ¿De verdad te parece achuchable Harry? Ja ja ja ja, me hizo gracia ese comentario XD Y ya avisaré a Sirius de que te visite para que se anime... Jejejejeje Aunque creo que mejor lo animo yo X3 

**Isa: **Gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te haya caído simpática la señora Smith. A mí me encanta xD 

Espero sus reviews!! 

**CHEERIO!!**


	5. Al fin un hogar

ALOHAAAAAAAAA!! ^o^ ¿Qué tal? Ya he regresado y con el 5º capítulo *o* A ver como acaba todooooooo... 

**Disclaimer: **igual que en los capítulos anteriores X3 

Hoy no me enrollo a hablar XD 

*^*^*

**Capítulo 5º: Al fin un hogar **

La señora Smith tiró de una cadena y las campanas sonaron en todo el lugar. En pocos segundos, las verjas de hierro se abrieron. Y Harry volvió a temblar y a tener miedo otra vez.

Ella tomó el bajo de su falda para no pisárselo y la mano de Harry. Comenzaron a subir los escalones.

Harry sentía más miedo que antes y empezó a llorar otra vez. Pero intentaba que no se notase para que la señora Smith se diera cuenta. Cada vez que subía un escalón más miedo tenía.

Y poco a poco llegaron al final. Cuando llegaron al último escalón Harry pudo ver su nuevo hogar. No era una casa, sino una mansión de color azul oscuro con varios ventanales. Todo el jardín estaba cubierto de nieve y el estanque del centro congelado. Harry se quedó asombrado ante aquello cuando vio en la puerta de entrada a dos hombres. Uno era muy alto, moreno, ojos azules penetrantes y sonreía ampliamente. A su lado había otro hombre unos centímetros más bajo. Tenía el pelo castaño veteado de gris y los ojos dorados. Él también sonreía.

La señora Smith tiró suavemente de la mano de Harry. Se había quedado quieto al ver a los dos hombres. Andaron por el camino que había en el jardín, y cuando estaban sobre el pequeño puente que había sobre el estanque, el hombre moreno corrió hacia ellos, seguido del otro. La señora Smith soltó a Harry de la mano y éste la miró despavorido. Cuando el hombre moreno llegó al puente se agachó y abrazó a Harry. El pequeño se quedó desconcertado.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, Shinsen? -escuchó Harry decirle al otro hombre a la señora Smith.

-Algo movido. Me he encontrado con varios _liópteros _y con muggles cotillas -dijo la mujer suspirando.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Por qué no has venido en algún transporte muggle?

-Lo estaba pensando. Pero me dí cuenta de que teníamos que hacer varias paradas y se tardaba mucho. En escoba es más rápido.

Después de unos segundos, aquel hombre soltó a Harry. Harry estaba sorprendido y muy nervioso.

-Harry -le dijo la señora Smith. Él la miró rápidamente. -Este hombre es Sirius Black, tu padrino -le dijo mientras que le indicaba con un moviemiento de la mano que aquel hombre que lo había abrazado. -Y él es Remus Lupin -añadió volviéndose al otro.

-Hola, Harry -le dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola -añadió Remus.

-Bien, ahora debo irme -añadió la señora Smith mientras que abría su maletín.

-¿Ya? ¿No quieres tomar un té dentro? -le preguntó Sirius.

-No, gracias. Tengo mucha prisa. Toma. El pergamino del acuerdo. No lo pierdas. Es muy importante -la señora Smith se agachó y miró a Harry a los ojos. -Adiós, Harry. Cuídate -y lo abrazó. Harry se quedó sorprendido.

-¿No la voy a volver a ver más? -le preguntó triste.

-No lo sé -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. -Tal vez.

Se puso de pie, se despidió de Remus y Sirius, y se fue. Harry se quedó mirando los escalones durante unos segundos. Cuando una voz le llamó.

-Harry, entremos. Aquí hace mucho frío -le dijo sonriendo Sirius. Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y entró en la casa junto a Remus y Sirius.

_La Guarida _era enorme. Tenía un gran salón muy acogedor con chimenea. Y unas grandes puertas de cristal daban a una terraza en el jardín. Estaba decorado con muebles muy caros y con muchos retratos. Harry se quedó boquiabierto pensando que esa casa no tenía ni comparación con la de Privet Drive.

-Harry, ven por aquí -le llamó la atención Siriu que estaba al pie de unas grandes escaleras de caracol. Harry fue hacia él con paso lento.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta el primer piso y entraron en un cuarto.

-Este será tu cuarto a partir de hoy, Harry -le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante aquel cuarto. Era una habitación enorme pintada de verde claro. Había juguetes por toda la habitación y también baúles llenos de ellos. También había un par de puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón. Además, la habitación tenía un vestidor y un cuarto de baño.

-Trae Harry. Dame tu mochila. Vamos a sacar tu ropa para guardarla -le dijo Remus acercándose a él.

Harry le dio su maleta y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Aún llevaba en brazos al _Señor Padfoot._ Sirius y Remus no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse al ver la ropa que llevaba Harry. Eran cinco veces más grande que su tamaño.

-¡Qué demo...! -esclamó Sirius sacando una camisa extra grande.

-Harry, esta ropa es muy grande. ¿Seguro que es tuya? -le preguntó Remus.

-Sí -Harry se giró sobre sus pasos. -Antes era de Dudley. Pero como ya era vieja me la dieron a mí. Nunca me han comprado ropa propia -dijo Harry como si tal cosa.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron sin habla ante lo que el pequeño les había dicho.

-¡Esto es el colmo! -dijo Sirius enojado. Cogió toda la ropa y salió de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Remus.

-Voy a quemar esto -dijo Sirius enfadado. -Remus, dale algo de ropa decente a Harry y que tome un baño.

-Bueno... -dijo Remus mientras se volvía a Harry. -Sirius es demasiado impulsivo cuando se enfada. Y ahora busquemos algo para que puedas ponerte -dijo Remus entrando al vestidor. Cogió una camiseta celeste de mangas cortas, unos pantalones cortos marrones y ropa interior. -La verdad es que Sirius ha sabido escoger muy bien la ropa para ti -le dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Harry lo miraba aún con desconfianza. El hombre de ojos dorados entró al baño y abrió un grifo. De él empezó a salir agua con jabón y burbujas. Cogió unas cuantas toallas y las colocó en una percha que había en el baño. -Vamos -le dijo Remus haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

Harry fue al baño con pasos pequeños. Dejó en una silla al _Señor Padfoot y miró a Remus._

-¿Necesitas ayuda o puedes solo? -le preguntó Remus.

-Puedo yo solo -respondió en voz baja.

-Bien. Estaré fuera. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo? -le dijo. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí. En pocos segundos, Sirius regresó sin la ropa heredada de Harry.

-¿De verdad la has quemado?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Malditos Dursley! ¿Cómo se atreven a darle a Harry esa ropa? ¡A Harry! ¡El hijo de James y Lily!

-Calma. Calma.

-¿Dónde está Harry? -preguntó Sirius tranquilizándose y mirando para todos lados.

-En el baño. Tal y como dijiste.

-¿Y lo has dejado solo?

-Sirius, tiene seis años. Creo que tiene la edad suficiente para lavarse solo. Yo creo que ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es preparar la cena para todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te encargas tú?

-Estooo... Está bien. Os dejaré a solas -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

El licántropo salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Sirius se sentó en un sofá esperando a que Harry saliese. Al rato, Harry salió vestido con la ropa que le dio Remus y con el _Señor Padfoot._

-¡Ah! Ya estás listo. Vamos -le dijo Sirius acercándose a él. Harry iba a retroceder pero se dio cuenta de que era una tonteria. Porque aquel hombre era su padrino y no le iba a hacer nada. Como le había dicho la Señora Smith. -Remus está abajo preparándonos la cena.

Bajaron juntos al salón y esperaron a la llamada de Remus. Sirius llevó a Harry por toda la casa para que la conociese mejor. _La Guarida _era una casa enorme. Tenía una gran biblioteca, un estudio, un ático, varias habitaciones de invitados y tenía unos terrenos extensísimos. Regresaron al salón y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa. En una mesa, había varias fotos y en medio un gran ramo de flores. Harry se acercó a curiosear y vio varias fotografías. En una había tres muchachos con túnicas negras que sonreían alegremente. En otra, estaban las mismas personas pero más mayores, y el hombre de en medio llevaba en brazos un bebé. Y en otra había una mujer pelirroja que llevaba en brazos el mismo bebé, acompañada de un hombre de gafas redondas que se parecía mucho a Harry.

-Son tus padres -le dijo una voz al oído.

Harry se giró rápidamente. Sirius se había agachado hasta quedar casi a la misma altura que Harry.

-¿Mis padres? ¿De verdad? -dijo Harry mientras señalaba la foto y volvía a mirarla.

-Sí.

-Nunca antes he visto fotos de mis padres.

-¿En Privet Drive no había ninguna foto de tus padres?

-No. Ninguna. Estooo... ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó señalando a la segunda foto.

-Aquí -dijo Sirius cogiendo la foto para que Harry la viera más de cerca- estamos tu padre, James, Remus, yo y tú. Aquí celebrábamos tu primer cumpleaños -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry miró a su padrino y vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¡La cena ya está lista! -dijo Remus apareciendo por la puerta que daba al comedor con un delantal verde. -Daos prisa o sino se enfriará. (NdH: el chef Remus)

Sirius llevó a Harry hasta el comedor, que estaba conectado por un mostrador y una puerta con la cocina (NdH: Como en mi casa XD). Harry se sentó al lado de su padrino y delante de él Remus. Éste había preparado filetes para cada uno y una ensalada. Durante toda la cena Sirius y Remus le hablaron con toda confianza a Harry. Pero éste aún se mostraba desconfiado y receloso. Acabaron y Sirius decidió que era la hora de dormir para Harry. Había tenido muchas emociones ese día. (NdH: Normal. Ha pasado de vivir en la cárcel a vivir en el cielo ^-^U).

Se lo llevan a su nuevo cuarto para que pudiese descansar. Sirius le pasa a Harry un pijama rojo claro y abrigado. Cuando el pequeño se hubo vestido, su padrino lo arropó.

Ahora sí que se sentía raro. El corazón de Harry había pasado por antas experiencias y sensaciones, no se había dado cuenta. Tristeza, emoción, nervios, pánico, desconfianza, felicidad... Los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Sirius se percató de ello y se acercó a su ahijado.

-Qu... ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Sirius nervioso.

-La... La señora Smith me dijo que usted me quería. Pero... tengo todavía miedo... snif -dijo Harry entre lágrimas sinceramente.

Sirius se sorprendió ante las palabras de su ahijado y le sonrió. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry.

-Verás, Harry, tu padre fue un gran amigo mío. Llegué a preciarlo tanto como a un hermano. Y cuando me nombró tu padrino yo me sentí muy orgulloso y feliz de ser el padrino del hijo de mi mejor amigo -le dijo Sirius con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Asi que yo soy como tu sobrino? -le preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Mi sobrino favorito -le respondió Sirius.

Harry se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó. El animago le devuelve a su ahijado el abrazo y le besó en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, Harry -le dijo Sirius tiernamente.

Sirius se quedó hasta que Harry se quedó dormido. Entonces, Remus entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Sirius.

-Qué tierno, tío Sirius.

-Bah. Calla -dijo Sirius poniéndose rojo.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Harry durmió plácidamente. 

¿Fin? 

No, continuará en los capítulos especiales... 

*^*^* 

¡¡Se acabó!! Al fin Harry tiene un hogar decente. ¡Qué alegría! ToT En realidad, este fic acababa con este capítulo, el quinto, pero luego me vino el gusanillo de la paranoia y escribí tres capítulos más. Y ahora estoy pensando en un cuarto X3 Asi que seguid leyendo que aún queda. 

Reviews: 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **Hi, sis!! Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews ^o^ eres un cielo!! XD Ña, ya ves, en realidad los Dursley son unos miedicas ¬_¬ Y bueno, ya sabes, ese día estuve inspirada en escribir el acuerdo. Aparte que dejé sacar mi vena cursi Ô.o Y me has dejado de piedra con lo que cada día sé escribir mejor. ¿Estás segura, mujer? 

**Melody6: **sí, se parece un poco. Pero Hagrid se lleva cualquier puerta por delante. Es inútil cerrarselas XD 

**bunny1986: **ein? ¿Los Dursley se llevan su merecido? Pues no sé, no sé... (Hikaru comienza a pensar X3) 

**Nazale: **hola, maja. Y buena tu aparición por el fic. Bonita camparta luminosa. Pero creo que la señora Smith ha llamado a los Brujos de Choque para que te lleven Ô.o Y ya ves, Harry al fin conoce a su padrino. Y acertaste con lo del abrazo, oye XD Espero que este capítulo también te agrade ^_~ 

Y ya que estoy voy a hacer publicidad de mi otro fic ToT que se me está muriendo sin reviews (a excepción de los de Sora, claro XD) **_Historias y Travesuras en Hogwarts _**dire: ?storyid=1236147 (plis, que se vean las dires T^T) 

Dejenme reviews que sino me enfado y mando a _Okimi _a que os muerda un ojo XD Les espero en los capítulos especiales. ^_^ 

**CHEERIO!!! **


	6. Erase una vez el día en el que confiaste...

**Disclaimer: **como en los capítulos anteriores. Pero _el Señor Padfoot es de mi invención XD _

Un capítulo añadido para darle más gracia al asunto... 

**Special Chapter 1º (o capítulo 6º): Erase una vez... el día en el que confiaste en mí **

***^*^* **

El pequeño Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía extraño. El día anterior había estado lleno de emociones y de sucesos que Harry nunca había vivido: había dejado Privet Drive para siempre; había viajado por primera vez en escoba; había conocido a su padrino y por fin tenía un hogar... 

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, ya que las cortinas estaban echadas. Harry cogió al _Señor Padfoot_ y se levantó. Inmediatamente, las cortinas se descorrieron solas encantadas por un hechizo. El estómago de Harry rugió de hambre, y entonces miró a un reloj que había colgado en la pared. Las once de la mañana. Los Dursley nunca lo dejaban dormir tanto. Siempre era uno de los primeros en levantarse, tía Petunia se encargaba de ello. (NdH: supuestamente los ingleses son muy mañaneros y se levantan sobre las ocho. X_X Argh! Yo me muero si tengo que levantarme siempre a las ocho.) Harry fue al vestidor que había en su cuarto, y no pudo reprimir la sorpresa. ¡Era más grande que el salón de Privet Drive! Un cuarto todo lleno de ropa y zapatos para Harry. Y en medio de la habitación un enorme espejo con el marco dorado. Harry dejó al _Señor Padfoot _en un lado y buscó algo que ponerse. Y la cosa no fue fácil, porque cada vez que cogía una camisa o un pantalón, varias perchas encantadas se le acercaban mostrándole qué conjuntaba con lo que había elegido. Después de tanto lío de ropa, Harry se puso una sudadera de cuello alto roja, unos pantalones cortos beige y unos tenis. Tomó de nuevo al _Señor Padfoot _y salió de la habitación. 

Harry aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa enorme casa. Sabía que la habitación de la izquierda era la de Sirius, y la de la derecha de Remus. Pero por lo demás no se acordaba. El día anterior, Sirius lo había llevado por toda la mansión. Pero era tan grande que Harry no se acordaba donde quedaba cada habitación. Asi que, sin reprimir su curiosidad infantil, Harry andó por los pasillos de _La Guarida. _

La mayoría de las habitaciones eran para los invitados. Pero Harry se sorprendía aveces. Una habitación estaba llena de pergaminos por todos lados, y en el centro una mesa y una silla. Otra tenía un piano y varios cuadros colgados en la pared o sino apoyados en ella. Una estaba llena de estantes con tarros llenos de cosas que Harry nunca había visto y le ponía los pelos de gallina, y una gran chimenea con un caldero enorme. Cada habitación era más rara que la anterior y Harry tenía que asumir que ahora se encontraba en una casa de mago y no en una como Privet Drive. Harry siguió abriendo puertas durante un rato cuando llegó a una muy llamativa. Una puerta tallada en madera y con dibujos de seres fantásticos y bosques encantados. Y la parte superior la coronaban tres animales: un lobo, un ciervo y un perro. Y sobre ellos una luna llena plateada. A Harry le encantó esa puerta y tuvo la necesidad de ver qué contenía dentro. Harry ya había estado allí con Sirius, pero no se había fijado en la puerta. Era la biblioteca. Era una habitación enorme llena de libros de todos los tamaños. Harry entró con paso inseguro. La verdad es que la biblioteca le intimidaba. Porque según decían, allí iba la gente a leer y siempre había que estar callado. Aunque en esa biblioteca no había nadie. Miró los libros que había, y algunos tenían escritos simbolos extraños, otros eran viejísimos y otros no tenían nada escritos pero estaban mohosos. Entonces, un libro llamó la atención a Harry. Un libro delgado, con escritura entendible por Harry, y de color rojo pastel. Tenía escrito en letras doradas: _"El Perro, el Ciervo y el Lobo buscan una estrella". _Por el título dedujo que era un libro infantil. Harry iba a cogerlo pero entonces recordó todas las prohibiciones que tenía en Privet Drive y temió que allí también las tuviera. Un nuevo rugido en su pequeño estómago le recordó que aún no había desayunado y salió de la biblioteca para ir a la cocina. 

Pero las cosas no fueron bien cuando salió de la biblioteca. _La Guarida _era tan grande que no sabía por donde quedaba la escalera de caracol que daba a la planta baja. Harry comenzó a andar por los pasillos de la mansión pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Empezó a sentir algo de miedo, se había perdido, en su nueva casa. Se sentó en el suelo con el _Señor Padfoot _y decidió esperar. Seguramente Sirius o Remus subirían a por él y lo buscarían. Pero las tripas de Harry rugían cada vez más. 

De repente, un ruido en un armario cercano asustó a Harry. Parecía como si hubiera alguien dentro, y Harry pensó que debían de ser Sirius o Remus porque no vivía nadie más allí. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. El grito entre sorpresa y pánico que dio Harry se escuchó por toda _La Guarida. _Allí, saliendo del armario, se encontraba tío Vernon más furioso que nunca. Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas y se quedó paralizado del miedo. ¿Qué hacía allí tío Vernon? 

-¡TÚ! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS CORTADO EL JARDÍN?! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO HAS FREGADO EL SUELO!? ¿EH? ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!! -gritó tío Vernon. 

-Yo... yo... yo no... -balbuceó Harry. Estaba muerto de miedo y tío Vernon se acercaba cada vez más a él, estirando su brazo para cogerle. 

Por las mejillas de Harry corrieron varias lágrimas y empezó a temblar más fuertemente. Ya faltaban unos escasos centímetros para que Vernon lo agarrase cuando... se transformó en un cerdo con bigote. 

-¿Eh? -susurró Harry sorprendido. Por su lado, pasó Remus corriendo y se acercó al cerdo. Que se transformó en una esfera plateada que flotaba delante de él. 

-Es un boggart -dijo Remus mirando la esfera. 

-¿Un boggart? ¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí? -dijo una voz detrás de Harry que era la de Sirius. 

-A saber... Pero supongo que este armario oscuro ha sido un hogar perfecto para él. 

-¿Te encargas tú de él? 

-Está bien. 

Harry se quedó confuso. ¿Boggart? ¿Qué era eso? ¿De qué hablaban? Lo que sí sabía con seguridad es que se había llevado un buen susto. Agarró al _Señor Padfoot_ y se acurrucó llorando asustado. En nada de tiempo, Harry sintió como lo abrazaban y le acariciaban el pelo. 

-Tranquilo, Harry. No fue nada. Era solo un bicho. 

-No era tu tío Vernon, Harry. Era un boggart. Vamos, Harry. 

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza pegada a su peluche. 

-Bueno, seguramente querrás desayunar, ¿no, Harry? Vamos -dijo Sirius y cogiéndolo en brazos se fueron a la cocina. 

-Yo me encargaré de ésto -dijo Remus refiriéndose al boggart. 

Sirius llevó a Harry hasta el comedor y lo sentó en una silla. Harry aún sollozaba agarrado a su perro de peluche. Sirius fue a la cocina para prepararle algo a su ahijado. 

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Harry? ¿Quieres...? -calló Sirius al darse la vuelta para mirar a Harry. El pequeño aún lloraba. Sirius se quedó de piedra ante aquello. Harry lloraba desconsolado abrazado al _Señor Padfoot_ como si fuera su único apoyo y consuelo. Como si estuviera solo... Perdido... 

El estómago de Sirius se vació de repente, un enorme nudo apareció en su garganta y el pensamiento de su mejor amigo le vino a la mente... ¿Qué debía de hacer? Ya lo había abrazado y consolado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? 

Sirius se acercó a Harry con pasos cortos y se arrodilló delante de él para mirarlo a la cara. Harry lo miró de reojo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

-¿Có...cómo estás? -dijo Sirius para pensar inmediatamente: _"Muy bien, Sirius, una pregunta muy adecuada. ¿No ves que está mal? _

-Bi... bien... señor -sollozó Harry. 

-No me llames señor... 

-Perdón -dijo inmediatamente Harry. 

-Tampoco me digas perdón... 

-No... yo solo... quería disculparme... 

Sirius se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió levemente por la inocencia de Harry. 

-Quiero decir que no hace falta que te disculpes. 

Harry asintió levemente. 

_"Bien. ¿Y ahora qué?"_

Sirius y Harry se quedaron mirando durante un rato. Sirius intentaba pensar en algo para tranquilizar a Harry... Y desde luego le costaba terriblemente, no se le ocurría nada... 

_"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Bueno, lo que es seguro es una cosa: tu ahijado piensa que eres un completo imbécil. Llevamos un rato mirándonos sin hacer nada..." _

Entonces Sirius miró al peluche que Harry tenía entre las manos. _"¡¡EL SEÑOR PADFOOT!! ¡¡Eso es!!" _

-Esto... Harry, ¿me prestas un momento al _Señor Padfoot_? 

Harry miró a su peluche y luego miró a Sirius. Se lo entregó como si no volvieran a darselo más. 

-¿Quieres ver al _Señor Padfoot _bailar, Harry? 

-¿Eh? ¿El _Señor Padfoot _sabe bailar? 

-Sí, mira. 

Sirius se agachó detrás de la mesa, delante de Harry, puso al peluche en la mesa y lo agarró por detrás. 

-_Pom, porom, pom pom... Pom pom pom, pom, porom... -canturreó Sirius moviendo el muñeco por lo largo de la mesa._

_"Genial. Ahora sí que hago el imbécil". _

Sirius miró hacia la puerta del comedor, y si ya se sentía estúpido, ahora se sentía más. Remus estaba en ella mirando la escena algo aturdido al principio, pero luego sonrió a Sirius de forma burlona. Pero entonces, una risita infantil le hizo cambiar de idea. El pequeño Harry había empezado a disfrutar del espectáculo y sonreía complacido. (NdH: me estoy partiendo de la risa solo con imaginarme al _Señor Padfoot _bailando XD) _El Señor Padfoot _siguió bailando hasta que un olor a quemado y humo negro inundó el comedor. 

-¡EL DESAYUNO! -exclamó Sirius poniéndose en pie y dejando el peluche sobre la mesa. 

-¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, SIRIUS? -gritó Remus corriendo a la cocina. 

Harry miró a través del mostrador que conectaba el comedor con la cocina y vio como una sartén había empezado a arder y desprender mucho humo. Sirius había cogido la sartén por el mango mientras que Remus echaba agua sobre la sartén (más bien sobre Sirius) con su varita. Después de unos segundos de caos, el fuego había sido apagado, el desayuno de Harry quemado y Sirius empapado. 

-Fantástico, Remus... -dijo Sirius sarcástico. 

-¡Se me fue la mano! 

Sirius lo miró furioso. 

-¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? 

Sirius giró los ojos y dejó la sartén en la pila, aún echando algo de humo. Por su parte, Harry se preguntaba si ya podía coger otra vez su peluche. Y al ver que los dos adultos estaban entretenidos en lanzarse indirectas y discutir, Harry intentó alcanzar poco a poco al_ Señor Padfoot_. 

-¿Pero qué hace? -preguntó Sirius de repente mirando a Harry que se acercaba lentamente para coger el peluche. Remus miró también al pequeño. Harry miró de reojo hacia los dos hombres y al ver que lo miraban, desistió de su intento y se sentó otra vez en su silla. 

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Sirius. 

-Na... nada... -susurró Harry mirando al suelo. 

-Creo que intenta coger su peluche -susurró Remus al oído de Sirius. 

-¿Y por qué no lo hace? 

-Porque tú antes se lo pediste prestado y aún no sabe si puede volver a cogerlo. 

-Pero si es suyo. 

Remus se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. Sirius volvió a mirar a su ahijado que ahora solo se frotaba las manos encogido en su silla. 

-Harry, ya puedes cogerlo -le dijo Sirius. El niño lo miró de reojo, asintió y, lentamente, se acercó al _Señor Padfoot _para cogerlo. Los dos adultos se quedaron sorprendidos por la extraña reacción de Harry. Sobretodo Sirius. 

-Moony, encárgate de prepararle el desayuno a Harry. Ahora vengo -dijo Sirius de repente saliendo de la cocina-comedor a toda prisa. Remus se quedó perplejo por la abrupta actuación de Sirius, pero pronto reaccionó. 

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres de desayunar, Harry? 

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y susurró un débil: "Me da igual, señor". 

Sirius subió a toda prisa las escaleras de caracol, corrió por los pasillos de La Guarida hasta llegar a la imponente puerta de la biblioteca. Entró dando un buen portazo y comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías. 

-Tiene que haber... tiene que haber... vamos, aunque sea solo un libro... -se quejó Sirius. 

Estuvo buscando durante un rato, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse le llamó la atención. Remus acababa de entrar en la biblioteca. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-¿Dónde está Harry? 

-Lo dejé en su habitación jugando con su peluche. Y ahora te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hacer aquí? 

-Busco algún libro sobre educación infantil. 

Remus por poco cae al suelo. 

-¿Para qué? 

-¡No está claro! No sé cómo actuar ante Harry. Se muestra tan ajeno y distante. Muy extraño para un niño de su edad. 

-Sirius, es normal, acaba de conocernos. No esperarás que ya te hable como un colega. 

Sirius miró a su amigo de reojo. 

-Olvida lo último. 

-¡Maldita sea! Mi Tío Alphard tenía muchos libros pero ahora ninguno me sirve -se quejó Sirius lanzado un libro bastante viejo sobre su hombro, el cual, Remus se lanzó a recoger. 

-¡Sirius! ¡Ten más cuidado! Algunos de estos libros son muy valiosos. 

-Sí, ya. San Remus, patrón de los libros. 

Remus bufó. 

-Anda, ¿qué hace esto aquí? -dijo Sirius cogiendo un libro delgado de color rojo pastel. -¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No me acordaba que estaba aquí! 

-¿El qué? 

-Mira -dijo Sirius enseñándole a Remus el libro del que hablaba. _"El Perro, el Ciervo y el Lobo buscan una estrella". _

-Fantástico. ¿Qué te tomaste el día que lo escribiste? 

-Nada. Solo estaba inspirado -dijo Sirius orgulloso. 

-Claaaaaaaaro. Por eso cuando se lo enseñaste a James él fue corriendo a enviar una lechuza a San Mungo. 

-¡Oye! Me esforcé mucho. 

-Y Lily te metió corriendo en una cama y te puso un termómetro -siguió recordando. 

-A lo mejor a Harry le gustaría leerlo -Sirius ignoró el comentario de Remus, que suspiró. -Ahora que lo recuerdo: ¡Tú tenías un hermano pequeño! ¿No? 

-Bueno... Sí... Tobias... Pero hace años que no lo veo. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo? 

-Moony, que tú más o menos lo criaste. Sabrás algo sobre niños pequeños. ¿Cómo hago para ganarme la confianza de Harry? 

-Pues... -dijo Remus pensando. -La verdad es que Tobias y Harry no se parecen en nada. Pero creo que a cualquier niño le gustan los animales. 

-¿Animales? ¡YA ESTÁ! 

-¿Qué? 

-Vamos a darle a Harry un perro -dijo Sirius emocionado. 

-¿Un perro? ¿Y de dónde te lo vas a sacar? -preguntó Remus. 

Sirius miró a su amigo de reojo. 

-¡Vale! ¡Lo olvidé! 

-Bien, ayúdame a buscar un nombre. 

-¿Para qué? 

-¡Para ponerme! -exclamó Sirius como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. 

-Estoooo... te llamas Sirius, ¿no? 

-Para ponerme en mi forma de perro, Remus Lupin. 

-Lo siento. El error es humano. 

-¿Tú no eres un licántropo? 

-Muy-gracioso-Black. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Pero te vas a presentar como un perro cualquiera? 

-Sí. Si Harry piensa que soy yo no confiará en mí. Es mejor que piense que soy un perro normal y corriente. 

-Sí. Un perro tamaño familiar. 

-Je. Je. Je. Je. 

-De todas formas, Harry confiará en el perro y no en ti. Eso no es lo que buscas. 

-No me importa -dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Como quieras. 

-Eys, qué te parece como nombre... 

Harry estaba sentado en medio de su cuarto, sobre una gran alfombra, con el único juguete de toda la habitación que _el Señor Padfoot_. 

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! _

Harry miró hacia la puerta, por donde se asomó la cabeza de Remus. 

-Hola, Harry. Aquí te traigo a alguien para que juegue contigo. 

Harry lo miró curioso. Remus se apartó de la puerta y por ella entró un perro grande y lanudo de color negro, tan grande como un oso. Harry se sorprendió, nunca había visto un perro de ese tamaño y a primera vista parecía bastante peligroso. Pero tenía en los ojos un brillo muy especial, y movía la cola muy contento. El perro en la boca llevaba un pequeño libro. 

-Se llama Snuffles. Es nuestra mascota. Bueno, os dejo a solas -dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Snuffles se acerco a Harry y se colocó delante de él, dejando en el suelo el libro que llevaba en la boca. 

_"Caray. Lo manché de babas. Mejor será que lo limpie" -_pensó Snuffles. Entonces, miró por toda la habitación buscando algo con que limpiarlo, y fue al baño, regresando con una toalla, con la que limpió el libro. Snuffles hizo todo eso sin pensar que esa aptitud no era normal en un perro. Harry contempló todo asombrado. 

_"Metí la pata hasta el fondo" -_se quejó Snuffles. 

-Eres... -empezó a decir Harry. Snuffles levantó las orejas, sorprendido. -... un perro muy listo -acabó diciendo con una sonrisa tímida. Snuffles suspiró aliviado. -¿Sabes limpiar cosas? 

-¡Wauf! 

-¿Me entiendes? 

-¡Wauu! 

-¡Qué guay! -exclamó Harry. Snuffles movió la cola, complacido. 

_"Por los pelos..." _-suspiró Snuffles. 

Harry acercó la mano con algo de miedo a la cabeza del perro. Aunque parecía simpático, no dejaba de ser enorme. Snuffles entendiendo lo que su ahijado quería hacer, y acercó la cabeza. Harry lo acarició suavemente y Snuffles cerró los ojos. 

-¿Te gusta? 

-Guauuu. 

Harry dejó de acariciar a su perro-padrino (NdH: Padrino y mascota en uno XD Menudo chollo!!!). 

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con _el Señor Padfoot_? 

-¡GUAU! 

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó el pequeño emocionado, abrazando a Snuffles. -Pero, ¿a qué podemos jugar? 

Snuffles se puso de pie de repente (NdH: me refiero a cuatro patas ^^U) y se fue a un baúl que había en un rincón de la habitación. Lo abrió con el hocico y sacó unas piezas de varios colores que servían para construir. (NdH: esas que tienen forma de cuadrado, triangulo, arco, rectángulo...) 

-¡Aah! Pero, ¿podemos cogerlas? -preguntó Harry tímidamente mientras se frotaba las manos. 

_"¿Eing? ¿Y por qué no?" _

Snuffles llevó el baúl hasta Harry, volcándolo y cayendo muchas piezas. Luego, tomo una y se la paso a Harry. El pequeño sonrió y comenzó a unir las piezas. Con ayuda de Snuffles, los dos hicieron un castillo que era tan grande que Harry podía entrar sin problemas, gracias a que, cada vez que cogían una pieza, nuevas piezas comenzaban a salir del baúl. 

-¡Uaaah! ¡Qué guay! ¡Mira, Snuffles! -dijo emocionado Harry desde dentro del castillo. -Vamos, entra. 

Snuffles dudó durante unos segundos, pero no quería decepcionar a su ahijado. Asi que, lentamente, comenzó a entrar por la puerta del castillo. Pero como el perro-padrino era demasiado grande, y en un descuido, meneó la cola y cayó una parte del castillo. 

-Vaya... -dijo Harry triste. 

_"¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no!" _

Al borde de la desesperación, Snuffles lamió suavemente la mejilla de Harry. El pequeño sonrió y empujó lo que quedaba del castillo, derrumbándose. Snuffles, divertido, se lanzó hacia una de las torres y entró de cabeza, cayendo ésta también. 

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! 

_"¡Esto marcha!" _-pensó Snuffles alegre. Y de un salto cayó otra torre. (NdH: ahora que caigo, mega-castillo que tuvieron que haber hecho, ¿no? Ô.oU) 

En pocos segundos, no quedaba nada del castillo. 

-¿Y ahora a qué jugamos? 

Snuffles corrió hacia un armario y sacó varias pelotas de distintos tamaños y llamativos colores. 

-¿Quieres jugar a la pelota? -le preguntó Harry cogiendo una. 

-¡Guau! -asintió Snuffles. 

-¡Allá va! -Harry lanzó la pelota al aire, y Snuffles de un salto, le dio con la cabeza, devolviéndosela a su ahijado. -¡Muy bien! ¡Otra vez! 

Remus decidió ver como iban las cosas. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Harry escuchó risas y ladridos bastante alegres, asi que decidió no molestar. Después de un tiempo, Snuffles estaba cansado, al igual que Harry, y los dos se sentaron en la gran alfombra de la habitación. Harry se tumbó al lado de Snuffles, mientras que éste le pasaba una pata por la espalda. Y entonces, Harry se fijó en el libro que había traído antes Snuffles. 

-Este libro lo ví antes en la biblioteca -dijo Harry tomando el libro. 

-¿Wauf woof wa wu guaugua? (Traducción: ¿Estuviste antes en la biblioteca?) 

-¿Eh? 

_"Nota mental: eres un perro. No hablas, ladras". _

-Ja ja ja ja. Parece como si me hubieses hecho una pregunta. 

_"¡YA LA FASTIDIÉ! ``Ô_Ô´´" _

-Qué perro más listo -dijo Harry mientras daba palmadas en la cabeza de Snuffles. 

_"Viva la ingenuidad infantil ToT" _

-¿Y puedo leerlo? -preguntó Harry tímidamente. 

Snuffles asintió varias veces. Y el pequeño, alegre, abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo. El libro estaba hecho a mano, tanto los dibujos que lo llenaban como el cuento (NdH: me refiero a las letras ^^U). 

-Alguien hizo este cuento. No se parece a los de la escuela. 

-Wau -afirmó Snuffles con la cabeza. 

-¿Tú sabes quién lo hizo? 

-¡Waf! 

Snuffles, o el chollo de padrino de 2 en 1, con el hocico comenzó a pasar páginas hasta llegar al final del libro, donde había una pequeña dedicatoria: 

_Para Harry con cariño, _

_espero que te guste _

_y que lo disfrutes. _

_De tu padrino, _

_que te quiere. _

_Sirius Black. _

Harry se quedó mirando la dedicatoria durante unos segundos, lo que extraño a Snuffles. 

-¿Guauu Guawof? (Traducción: ¿Qué pasa?) 

-¿Hum? -preguntó Harry mirando a Snuffles. 

_"¡NOTA MENTAL! ¡NOTA MENTAL!"_

Harry volvió a mirar la dedicatoria, y pasó su mano por ella. 

-Para Harry con cariño... espero que te guste... y que lo disfrutes... de tu padrino... que te quiere... Sirius Black... -leyó Harry en susurros. -¿De verdad que me quiere? 

-¡Wau Waf! ¿Wa wofwauf wo wa waf wawaufwof? (Traducción: ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no debería quererte?) 

Harry lo miró otra vez. 

_"¡NOTA MENTAL! ¡NOTA MENTAL!"_ -recordó Snuffles golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo. 

-A mí... nunca me ha querido nadie -susurró Harry, triste, dejando el libro. -¿De verdad que él sí me quiere? -Harry ocultó la cara entre sus brazos. 

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Sirius volvió a su forma original. 

-Por supuesto -susurró Sirius al oído de su ahijado. Harry se reincorporó para encontrarse cara a cara con Sirius. 

-¿Có... cómo? ¿Y Snuffles? -preguntó Harry sorprendido. 

-Pues... -dijo Sirius, y en un segundo había vuelto a ser un perro negro. Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Sirius volvió a su forma original. -Yo soy Snuffles. 

-¿Y có... cómo? 

-Soy un animago. 

-¿Eh? 

-Puedo transformarme en un animal a voluntad. 

-¿Y el señor Lupin también? -preguntó Harry tímidamente. 

-Bueno... él solo se puede transformar en lobo en luna llena. 

Harry miró a Sirius con desconfianza. Aunque era Snuffles, sentía que no era lo mismo. Sirius se percató de que su ahijado ya no le tenía la misma confianza, y decidió romper el hielo. 

-Harry... 

El niño le miró nervioso. 

-Es verdad de que te quiero. Y mucho, Harry. 

Harry le miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y lentamente, Harry se acercó a Sirius, para abrazarlo. 

-Harry -dijo Sirius abrazándolo también. El pequeño se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Sirius, llorando. 

Remus decidió que ya era hora de que bajasen a comer, asi que decidió avisarles. Subió y cual fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Harry y la de Sirius, sin estar transformado en perro. Remus entró en la habitación sin llamar y encontró a Harry y a Sirius jugando con un tren. 

-¿Qué pasa, Moony? -preguntó Sirius al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta sorprendido. 

-Esto... yo... La comida ya está lista. 

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero de hambre! Vamos a comer, Harry -dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a su ahijado. El pequeño asintió y se puso también de pie. 

Remus sonrió. Se alegraba mucho de que Harry ya había empezado a confiar en Sirius. 

-Bueno, yo tendré que buscar también alguna forma de ganarme su confianza -dijo para sí mismo Remus cuando la voz de Harry lo llamó. 

-¡Vamos, tío Remus! 

Remus se sorprendió mucho, pero luego sonrió y se unió a ellos rápidamente. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Este capítulo lo escribí recientemente porque me surgió la idea. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ 

Dejenme reviews, plis. Que cada vez recibo menos. ToT 

Y voy a hacer propaganda a dos fics: 

**_Historia y Travesuras en Hogwarts _**de una servidora. Es un fic centrado en la época de los Merodeadores =3 

**_Magia Inesperada_** de Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi. Un fic sobre tres chicas que llegan a Hogawrts y tienen que pasar todo tipo de aventuras (Sora, no sé si el resumen está bien... pero no sé cómo explicar la historia en pocas palabras XD) 

Por cierto, os pondría las dires... pero cada vez que lo hago no salen y se cortan. Asi que lo lamento U_U El primero es un James y Sirius (no es slash, XD) y el segundo un Harry. Os pongo el personaje para que los encontréis. ^^U 

Muchas gracias a: 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **sí, al fin tiene un hoga ^o^ Ya ves qué tierno... ^^U Sis, pero qué raro que tú me dejes reviews, ¿eh? XD 

**Nazale: **tendré en cuenta tu advertencia... XD Y por cierto, ¿dónde se compra ese pack? Yo quiero a Sirius y a Harry achuchables *o* Aunque también está el pack padrino-mascota XD ¿Cuál prefieres? 

Dejen Review!!! 

**CHEERIO!!! **


	7. Un día en La Guarida

Hola, ya regresé de nuevo ^o^ 

**Disclaimer: Como siempre... Todo de Rowling **

*^*^* 

**Special Chapter 2º (o capítulo 7º): **Un día en _"La Guarida"_** **

Un hombre joven de pelo castaño veteado de gris estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre _Leyendas Misteriosas de Escocia. Su cara estaba pálida y cansada. Y tenía unas grandes ojeras. Se estiró y miró por la ventana. Pequeños copos de nieves caían. El invierno ya había llegado. Suspiró. Intentó incorporarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. _

Remus se tiró otra vez en su cama. 

-Soy un inútil. Siempre he dependido de los demás. Nunca he podido vivir solo. Sin nadie. Cuando era un niño necesitaba a mi familia. En Hogwarts necesitaba a mis amigos. Y ahora sigo dependiendo de ellos. Bueno, sólo de uno. Porque Jimmy ya no está... 

Remus sonrió de una forma triste. Había recordado aquella vez que habían intentado hacer una poción para arreglar el pelo de James y acabaron yendo a la enfermería porque a Sirius se le había quedado el caldero en la cabeza y no se lo podían quitar. 

Pero hace cinco años todo acabó de repente. Peter les traicionó. James y Lily murieron. Sirius se encerró en su casa. Y Remus volvió a quedarse solo. 

Hace poco, todo parecía que iba a volver a la normalidad. El pequeño Harry había empezado a vivir con Sirius en su gran casa. Y Sirius había invitado a Remus a quedarse en su casa. Poniendo como pretexto que necesitaba ayuda para cuidar de un niño pequeño. Pero Remus intuía que Sirius se sentía culpable por haberlo ignorado durante cinco años, y de haber tenido que pasar las noches de luna llena solo. 

Remus volvió a sonreír. Harry se parecía a James de una forma asombrosa. A veces uno pensaba que James no estaba muerto. Sino que había tomado una poción para encoger y ahora buscaban el antídoto para que regresara a su estado normal. Pero entonces miraba los ojos verdes brillantes del pequeño y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, y se daba cuenta de que era Harry y no James. Y que James estaba muerto y no iba a regresar. 

Sin remediarlo, recordó aquel día. Sirius y Remus habían ido a su casa por la mañana temprano. Ya habían decidido el plan y Peter ya era el guardián secreto de los Potter. Pensaban pasar un día entretenido charlando y jugando con Harry. Pero cuando vieron desde lejos la gran puerta que daba a los grandes jardines de la mansión Potter abierta y la gran casa en llamas. Se les encogió el corazón. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron. Y allí lo encontraron. Su amigo, tendido en el jardín con los ojos abiertos y la boca un poco abierta... 

A Remus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... 

-¿Tío Remus? 

Remus se giró para ver quien lo había llamado. Harry estaba al lado de la cama con un semblante preocupado. 

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó preocupado. 

-No. No es nada. Solo que estoy algo cansado -respondió sonriendo. 

-¿De verdad, tío Remus? 

-Sí. 

Harry había cogido confianza en pocos días. Y aunque al principio solo llamaba tío a Sirius. Poco tiempo después tambien llamó tío a Remus. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? 

-Tío Sirius y yo estamos jugando al escondite. Ahora le toca a tío Sirius. Y he venido a esconderme aquí. 

-¿Harry? ¿Eh, Harry? -se escuchó la voz de Sirius fuera del cuarto. 

-¡Está muy cerca! -dijo Harry con aprensión. 

-Escondete debajo de la cama. Deprisa. 

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces se metió debajo de la cama. Remus dejó caer un poco de su colcha para esconder más a Harry. En ese instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Un hombre alto, de pelo largo negro azulado y ojos azules penetrantes entró. 

-¿Harry? -dijo de forma inocente. -¿Dónde estás? 

-¿Qué haces? 

-Harry y yo estamos jugando al escondite. Me toca a mí buscarlo. Aunque dentro de poco me volverá a tocar. Harry tiene una habilidad para encontrarme asombrosa. 

Harry rió en voz baja desde su escondite. 

-Pues -dijo Remus para apagar la risa del pequeño- aquí no está. 

-¿Seguro? ¿No lo estarás escondiendo? 

-¿Yo? ¡Que va! Yo solo estaba leyendo -dijo mientras enseñaba el libro. 

-Bueno -Sirius resopló. -Me iré a buscarlo por otro lado -Sirius se giró y salió. -¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? 

-Gracias tío Remus por esconderme. 

-No hay de qué, Harry. 

-Tío Remus, ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros al escondite? Cuantos más seamos, más divertido será. 

-Lo siento, Harry. Ahora mismo no me encuentro bien. 

-Ah. Vale. 

Harry miró al suelo con cara triste. Remus se le quedó mirando hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa. 

-¿Te apetece que un día de estos tú y yo hagamos una tarta juntos? 

Harry levantó rápidamente la vista. 

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? 

-Ahora no, Harry -dijo Remus riendo. -No me encuentro aún bien. 

-¿Mañana? 

-Mmm. Puede ser. Creo que mañana estaré mejor. 

-¡Bien! -el pequeño Harry comenzó a saltar y luego corrió a abrazar a Remus. 

-Ha... Harry... -dijo Remus que se quedó asombrado por la actuación de Harry. 

-Ahora tengo que irme -dijo Harry soltando a Remus. Corrió hacia la puerta. -Voy a buscar otro escondite. -¡Hasta luego, tío Remus! 

Remus sonrió. 

Por la noche, Remus se sintió con fuerzas para poder bajar y cenar en el comedor. Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con un Sirius un tanto histérico. 

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! -dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo. 

-¿Qu...? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sin entender qué pasaba. 

-¡Harry! ¡No lo encuentro! ¡Llevo toda la tarde buscándolo pero no lo encuentro! ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? 

-A media tarde fue a esconderse a mi cuarto. 

-¿Todavía está allí? 

-No. Salió al poco tiempo después de que tú te pasaste por ahí. 

-¿Y dónde está ahora? -preguntó Sirius mientras agarraba a su amigo del cuello de la bata verde. 

-Ni idea -dijo Remus que comenzaba a preocuparse también. 

-¡Ayúdame a buscarlo! 

Los dos adultos estuvieron buscando a Harry durante más de una hora. Pusieron la casa patas arriba sin encontrar ningún rastro del pequeño. Sirius y Remus se encontraron de nuevo en el salón. 

-¿Y? 

-Nada. 

-¡No! -gritó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos. -¿Y si le ha pasado algo? 

-Hubiera gritado, ¿no? 

-¡Podría estar inconsciente! 

Remus se llevó una mano a la cara y luego al pelo. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Le habría pasado algo? El estómago de Remus dio un brinco. Sirius comenzó a lamentarse con la cara tapada entre sus manos. 

-¿Y si...? -dijo de repente Remus. -¡Sirius! ¡Transformate en perro! 

-¿Para qué quieres que me transforme en perro? -preguntó de mala gana. 

-Los perros tienen un olfato y un oído increíbles. Puede que de esa forma podamos encontrar a Harry. 

-¡Buena idea! -exclamó Sirius esperanzado. Y en un instante, ya se había transformado en un enorme perro negro. 

Comenzó a oler y a escuchar con atención. Pero lo único que percibía era la respiración y el olor de su amigo. Las esperanzas de Sirius volvían a desvanecerse cuando algo le llamó la atención... Del piso de arriba, del desván, se escuchaban unos pequeños golpes. Sirius volvió a transformarse en humano. 

-¡Arriba! ¡Al desván! 

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia el último piso de aquella casa y entraron en un gran cuarto que era el desván. Estaba lleno de muebles y cajas llenas de polvo. Sólo había una gran ventana redonda por la que entraba algo de luz. Los dos adultos se quedaron callados unos segundos. 

Pom. Pom. 

-¡Por allí! 

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los golpes. Pero entre tanto trasto, no sabían bien a donde buscar. 

-¿Harry? ¿Harry dónde estás? 

-Tío Sirius... -dijo la voz apagada de Harry. Sirius se giró y se encontró con un gran baúl azul de su época de Hogwarts. Sirius se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió rápidamente. El pequeño Harry estaba boca arriba y lloraba asustado. 

-¡Harry! -Sirius cogió en brazos a su ahijado mientras que éste se agarraba a la camisa de su padrino. Sirius abrazo a Harry para tranquilizarlo. -Ya ha pasado todo, Harry. 

Remus suspiró tranquilo. Harry seguía llorando del susto mientras que Sirius le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarlo. 

-Ya. Ya. Tranquilo, Harry. Tranquilo -dijo el animago mientras besaba la frente de su ahijado. Harry empezó a dejar de sollozar. 

Sirius estaba sentado en el gran sofá del salón leyendo _El Profeta _mientras que Harry, que utilizaba sus piernas como almohada, leía un cuento. Sirius utilizaba su mano libre para acariciar el pelo revuelto del pequeño. Remus leía un gordo libro sentado en un sillón aparte, y de vez en cuando contemplaba la escena con dulzura. Quien no lo supiera, pensarían que eran padre e hijo. 

-Mmmm... Este Fudge... -dijo de pronto Sirius. 

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Remus. 

-Ha dejado libre y sin cargos a Lucius Malfoy. Y todos saben que es un mortífago. 

-¿Quién es Fudge? -preguntó Harry inocentemente. 

-Un hombre que es muy patoso y no hace las cosas derechas -dijo Sirius con una risa divertida. 

-¿Y Lucius no sé qué? 

-Un tipejo cara pálida que tiene un corazón muy podrido. 

-¿Y morticaco? 

A Sirius se le ensombreció la mirada pero no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia de Harry. 

-Pues... Son unas personas que les gustan robar las golosinas de los niños pequeños y comer ratas asquerosas y traidoras. 

Remus miró a su amigo y tragó saliva. 

-Ah. ¿Son malos como el hombre del saco? 

-¿Hombre del saco? -preguntó Sirius esta vez. 

-Sí. En mi antiguo colegio la profesora decía que a los niños malos se los llevaba el hombre del saco. 

-¿Ein? ¿Eso es otro bicho nuevo? -preguntó Sirius a su amigo que se había quedado perplejo también. 

-Supongo que será como un _grindylow _-dijo Remus mientras se rascaba la barbilla con los dedos. 

-¿Qué es un grindylow? -preguntó Harry. 

-Pues... A la cama -dijo Sirius que estaba empezando a marearse con aquella conversación tan extraña. 

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? -dijo Harry. 

-Sí. Ya. 

-No. 

Y el pequeño se agarró a la pierna de su padrino con fuerza. 

-Harry. Vamos... ¡El hombre del saco está aquí! -Remus ahogó una risa y Sirius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-¡No! ¡El hombre del saco no puede hacer nada contra ti! 

-Bueno. La verdad es que -dijo Sirius poniéndose arrogante. Hasta que volvió a la realidad. -Nada. A la cama, Harry. 

-¡No quiero! 

-Ya es tarde Harry. Se un niño bueno. 

-¡Solo me voy a dormir si duermes conmigo! 

Sirius se quedó asombrado por la respuesta de su ahijado y al final sonrió. 

-Está bien -Harry por respuesta se aferró más a la pierna de su padrino alegremente. -Harry, ya puedes soltarme. 

-No. Llévame así. 

-Harry... 

Sirius se marchó escaleras arriba con su ahijado agarrado a su pierna. Sirius debía de tener mucha fuerza porque no le costaba andar con el pequeño Harry. 

-Buenas noches tío Remus. 

-Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches a los dos. 

-Veamos... Necesitamos 6 manzanas golden... -dijo Remus recordando. 

-¿Golden? ¿Qué son manzanas golden? 

-Estooo... manzanas de mucha calidad. 

-Ah ya -Harry mira por toda la cocina. -¿Dónde hay manzanas golden? 

-Pues... -Remus hace un movimiento con su varita y aparece una cesta con 6 manzanas golden. -Aquí mismo. (NdH: sinceramente no tengo ni la más mínima idea en qué se diferencia una manzana de toda la vida y una manzana golden. ^_^U) 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó Sirius al entrar en la cocina y al ver a Remus y a Harry con delantales. 

-Vamos a preparar una tarta de manzana -dijo Harry feliz. 

-Ey. ¿Y lo hacen sin mí? -dijo Sirius molesto. 

-Si quieres acompañarnos ponte un delantal y lávate las manos. Y ahora, necesitamos una taza de harina. 

-Yo la cojo -dijo Harry levantando la mano. 

El pequeño cogió una taza, abrió un mueble, sacó un pequeño saco de harina y llenó la taza. 

-¡Ya está! -dijo Harry dejando la taza en la mesa. 

-Muy bien, ayudante Harry -dijo Remus con una sonrisa. 

-Ale. ¿Ahora somos tus ayudantes? 

-Por supuesto. Y yo soy el chef -dijo Remus con orgullo. Sirius lanza un suspiro. 

-¿Qué es un chef? 

-Tío Remus -dijo Sirius con sorna. 

-Aaah... 

-También necesitamos una taza de azúcar y una taza de leche. 

-¿Qué de tazas, no? 

-Por favor, Sirius. La receta es así. 

-Bueno, bueno. 

En pocos minutos Harry tenía la taza de azúcar y Sirius la taza de leche. 

-Y también dos huevos, mantequilla y mermelada de albaricoque. 

-¿Algo más, chef Remus? -preguntó Sirius. 

-Pues no -respondió con una sonrisa inocente. 

-Tío Remus. Quiero decir, chef Remus. 

-¿Sí, Harry? 

-No hay mermelada de albaricoque. 

-Oh, vaya. Ayudante Sirius -dijo Remus volviéndose hacia su amigo. 

-Ya está -y con un movimiento de varita un tarro de mermelada de albaricoque apareció en la mesa de la cocina. 

-Listo. 

-¡Guay! 

-Pareces un perro, Harry -el pequeño le sacó la lengua a su padrino en forma de burla inocente. 

-Ahora, tenemos que pelar las manzanas y descorazonarlas -dijo Remus mientras cogía una manzana. 

-¿Descoraqué? 

-Quitarles la parte de dentro, Harry. 

-Ah, ya. 

-Dejádmelo a mí -dijo Sirius. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y todas las manzanas se elevaron en el aire. Movió su varita haciendo círculos en el aire varias veces y las manzanas quedaron peladas y sin corazón. 

-No sabía que supieras hacer eso, Sirius. 

El animago sonrió. Harry comenzó a aplaudir ante el espectáculo. 

-Ahora tienes que cortar cinco de ellas en tacos. Y la que sobra en forma de media luna. 

-Muy irónico, Moony. 

-Muy gracioso, Padfoot. 

-Je. 

Con otros movimientos de varita las manzanas quedaron listas según como había dicho Remus. 

-Harry, busca un bol y mete la harina, el azúcar, el harina y los dos huevos. 

Harry busca entre los muebles de la cocina hasta que encuentra un recipiente apropiado. Comienza a meter los ingredientes hasta que llegó a los huevos (NdH: ^_^U ejem...) 

-Tío Remus. Quiero decir, chef Remus. ¿También las cascaras? 

-No, harry. Las cáscaras no -dijo Remus con una sonrisa. 

-Pues yo no sé romper huevos. 

-Es muy fácil romper huevos, Harry. Se coge el huevo y se lo estampas a... 

-¡SIRIUS! 

-Lo rompes con cuidado en el borde del bol y luego aprietas floquito y listo. 

-Vale. 

-Uf. 

-Y ahora Sirius mete una de las manzanas troceadas. 

-¡A la orden! 

-Y ahora a remover. 

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la varita y el contenido en el bol comenzó a girar rápidamente. Tanto que un poco cayó en la cara de Remus. 

-Lo siento, Moony. 

-En fin... –Remus se quitó la masa de los ojos con los dedos. -Debemos removerlo hasta que quede una sustancia casi líquida. 

Sirius removió durante unos minutos hasta que estuvo listo. 

-Bien, Harry -Remus sacó un molde redondo y lo puso en la mesa. -Ahora te toca a ti untar la mantequilla en el bol. 

-¿Para qué? 

-Para que de ese modo, cuando queramos sacar la tarta del molde sea más sencillo. 

-Vale. 

Harry cogió un poco de mantequilla y comenzó a extenderlo por el molde. 

-Muy bien. Ahora enharínalo. 

El pequeño cogió un poco de harina con una mano y comenzó a esparcirlo. 

-Estás hecho todo un cocinero, Harry -le dijo Remus. El pequeño le sonrió. -Ahora tenemos que verter un poco de masa. -Sirius con un movimiento de varita vertió un poco del contenido del bol. -Bien. Ahora debemos poner algunos tacos de manzana, y luego poner más masa. Así hasta rellenar el molde. 

Pocos segundos después... 

-Y ahora debemos cubrirlos con las medias lunas de manzana. Harry, encárgate tú de ello. 

-Sí, tío Remus. Estooo... Chef Remus. 

-Bien. Y ahora al horno durante 45 minutos. 

-Por favor, Moony. Somos magos -dijo Sirius y con un movimiento de su varita la tarta estuvo lista en pocos segundos. 

-Me estás dejando de piedra, Padfoot. 

-Je. 

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que se enfríe. Bien Sirius -dijo Remus al ver a su amigo que lo miraba de reojo- haz los honores. 

-Muchas gracias, Moony. 

Y qué decir. La tarta ya estaba fría por cortesía de Sirius Black. 

-Ahora, Harry, unta la mermelada por encima. 

-Sí. 

-Y... ¡Listo! 

Pocos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados en el salón con unas tazas de té (Harry tenía leche caliente) y unos trozos de tarta de manzana. 

-Mmm. Deliciosa. 

-Sois estupendos ayudantes -dijo Remus. Harry le sonrió con la cuchara en la boca. 

-Eso ya lo sabíamos -sijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante. -Por cierto, esta tarta me suena. 

-Es la misma que llevé el día del primer cumpleaños de Harry. 

-Ah ya... 

-¿A mi primer cumpleaños? -preguntó el pequeño. 

-Sí. 

A Sirius y a Remus se le tornaron las miradas un tanto tristes y melancólicas. El pequeño Harry se quedó en silencio terminándose la tarta. Hasta que cuando acabó, se levantó y salió corriendo. 

-¡Tío Sirius! ¿A que no me encuentras? 

Sirius despertó de repente de sus pensamientos y sonrió mientras que se ponía de pie. 

-Ja ja ja ja. ¡Ya verás! 

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. ¡Estoy por aquí! 

Remus se quedó en su sitio terminándose la tarta. Mientras que escuchaba a Sirius intentando atrapar al pequeño Harry. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Este capítulo no me convenció del todo. Es anterior a **Erase una vez... el día en el que confiaste en mí , es decir, el capítulo anterior. La verdad es que este era un fic aparte, por eso vuelvo a describirlos otra vez XP **

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews ^o^ 

**selene snape: **a mí también me gustaría dormir abrazada a Sirius *o* Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Norm-Black Potter:** gracias por tu review ^^ y aquí ya lo sigo. 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi:** Hola Sora ^o^ Me alegro de que te guste este capítulo y que te rieses con él. Gracias, sis!!! 

**Cristal Melody:** gracias por tu review!! Me alegro de que te gustase. Y espero que logres matar a los Dursley =3 Harías un favor a la humanidad. Y sobre si saldrá Voldi Ô.o Pos no sé... 

**hermionita:** Me alegro mucho de que te gustase mi fic ^^ Aquí le sigo. Muchas gracias ^o^ 

**Nazale:** Te tengo que decir que tus indirectas-directas no se notan nada, ¿eh? XD Y eso del pack de tres con Sirius Niñera + Tío Remus + Harry Entretenido tiene que ser de muerte *¬* Y Sirius hace lo que puede para entretener a su ahijado XD Muchas Gracias, oye!! ^o^ 

**Cygni:** Muchas gracias!! Y me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y yo también le deseó muerte a los Dursley ò_ó 

Ya me despido... **DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

**CHEERIO!!!**


	8. Una Navidad en La Guarida

Disclaimer: como siempre X3  
  
**^**^**^**  
  
Special Chapter 3º (o capítulo 8º): Una Navidad en La Guarida  
  
Una mujer de unos 70 años, con su cabello negro recogido en un moño y gafas de montura cuadrada, vestida con una bonita túnica color verde esmeralda, leía un libro sentada al lado de una chimenea. En el rostro de la mujer se podía percibir que estaba completamente aburrida. Y sólo leía para poder pasar el rato.   
  
De repente, el fuego de la chimenea dejó de tener su tono anaranjado para pasar a ser de color azul y una voz salió de él:  
  
-"Minerva, preséntate en mi despacho. Por favor."  
  
-Ahora mismo, Albus -dijo la mujer mientras se ponía en pie y dejaba el libro en el sillón. McGonagall prefería correr todo el castillo a pata coja antes de estar más tiempo allí, leyendo.   
  
Salió de su despacho y se encaminó hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Por el camino se encontró con un hombre que vestía una túnica negra que al andar hacía fru-fru y que tenía una corta melena grasienta.  
  
-¿A ti también te ha llamado, Severus? -preguntó la profesora para hacerse notar por el hombre. Éste se giró y la miró con sus profundos ojos negros. (NdH: joer, qué poético. Sus profundos ojos negros XD )  
  
-McGonagall -dijo él monótonamente. -Sí. A saber qué quiere Dumbledore.  
  
-Esta es la Navidad más aburrida que hemos tenido -dijo McGonagall andando al lado de Snape. -Ningún alumno se ha quedado en Hogwarts. ¡Ninguno!  
  
-¿Y eso te desagrada?  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Al menos se podía ver algún alumno corriendo o jugando en la nieve. Pero ahora Hogwarts está muerto. No hay nada de celebración en el aire. Irónico si se piensa que estamos en Navidad.   
  
-Mmmm. Te estás volviendo una sentimental, McGonagall.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Severus.  
  
Los dos profesores llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho de Dumbledore. Dijeron la contraseña ("Unicornio sin cuerno") y subieron por las escaleras de caracol. Cuando llegaron al despacho vieron a Dumbledore hablando con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.  
  
-Minerva. Severus. Hola, ¿cómo están? -los saludó el director con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
Snape y McGonagall se miraron de reojo. Esa forma de saludar no era normal en el director de Hogwarts. Bueno, él era alegre y amable. Pero de aquella forma sin previo aviso. Algo ocurría.  
  
-Pero qué caras habéis puesto. ¿Ni que hubiera dicho algo malo?  
  
-Verá... Albus... -comenzó a decir McGonagall.  
  
-Tranquila, Minerva. Nosotros nos hemos quedado igual cuando nos saludó de esa forma -dijo Flitwick que le colgaban sus pies del asiento. McGonagall sonrió tranquila.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Dumbledore? -preguntó Snape que tenía ganas de volver a su mazmorra.  
  
-Nada grave, señores y señoras. Sólo que os doy las vacaciones de Navidad libres. Así que podéis iros con vuestras familias.  
  
La profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick sonrieron abiertamente. Mientras que McGonagall suspiró y Snape giró los ojos en forma de desesperación.  
  
-¡Fantástico! Podré ir a ver a mis sobrinos Pol y Lop. Ja ja ja ja. ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Muchas gracias, Dumbledore! -dijo el pequeño profesor mientras que daba saltitos. En pocos segundos se había marchado para hacer las maletas.  
  
-Yo también voy a hacer el equipaje, Dumbledore. Creo que voy a ir con mi prima del sur de Europa. Creo que unas temperaturas menos frías me vendrán muy bien. Además hace tiempo que no la veo -dijo la profesora Spout saliendo del despacho. Dumbledore la despidió con una sonrisa. Al final se quedó a solas con dos profesores que por sus caras lo iban a matar.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó el director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa.  
  
-Albus, sabes perfectamente que nosotros no tenemos familias ni nadie a quien visitar en Navidad. Bueno, yo sí tengo. Pero por motivos que no vienen al caso no puedo ir a verlos...   
  
-¿Son alérgicos al pelo de gato? -preguntó Snape sarcástico.  
  
-Cierra el pico, Snape. Si no quieres verte transformado en una babosa.  
  
El profesor de Pociones cerró la boca a duras penas. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a McGonagall y a Snape.  
  
-Tranquilos. Claro que sabía eso, Minerva. Por eso mismo, he hecho planes para nosotros tres y para Hagrid. Que tampoco tiene familia -dijo mientras se ponía en medio de ellos y los rodeaba con sus brazos. -Vamos a ir a La Guarida.  
  
La reacción de McGonagall fue de escándalo.  
  
-¡Por favor, Dumbledore! ¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado de usted! ¡La Guarida! ¡¿A tú edad?! ¡Madre mía! ¡Además, yo soy una mujer! ¡¿Qué hago yo en un lugar de esos?!  
  
Dumbledore se quedó callado y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Por su parte Snape se había sonrojado y se había puesto a toser de forma discreta.  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Por favor, Minerva! ¿En qué estás pensando?  
  
-Pues yo... -dijo McGonagall que sentía que se ponía muy roja.  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-McGonagall, creo que has sacado las cosas de quicio muy pronto -dijo Snape.  
  
-¡Ja! Deberías ver tu cara, Snape -respondió la profesora de Transformación malhumorada y avergonzada.  
  
-La Guarida es la casa de un conocido amigo mío. He pensado en hacerle una visita. Para ver como se encuentran.  
  
-¿Mmm?   
  
-Vamos, Minerva. Snape. Id a por algo de abrigo que partimos ya mismo. Dentro de poco es la hora de comer. Venga. Vamos -los apresuró Dumbledore. Snape y McGonagall salieron confundidos del despacho del director.  
  
-¿Tú sabes dónde queda esa casa? -le preguntó McGonagall a Snape.  
  
-No. Y a saber qué amigo vamos a visitar.  
  
Los dos profesores cogieron sus capas y se reunieron con Dumbledore en la entrada del castillo.  
  
-¿Listos?  
  
-Sí.   
  
-Pues entonces, vamos. ¡Ah! ¡Hagrid! -dijo Dumbledore al ver llegar corriendo al gigante. Tenía puesto su viejo abrigo y una larga bufanda. En una mano llevaba un regalo.  
  
-¡Perdón el retraso, profesor! ¡Pero ya estoy! -dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Te veo muy contento, Hagrid.  
  
-Sí. Sí.  
  
-¿Y eso?   
  
-Porque vamos a...  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que pasar antes por Hogsmeade! -lo atajó Dumbledore. El director comenzó a caminar con paso rápido. Hagird lo alcanzó en pocos pasos y se colocó a su lado. Snape y McGonagall se miraron con caras extrañadas y luego siguieron a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Para qué tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade, Albus?  
  
-Para comprar unos regalos.  
  
-¿Regalos?  
  
-Sí. Es que en la casa a la que vamos vive un niño de 6 años. No es plan de presentarse sin comprarle un regalo al pequeño.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Por favor, director...  
  
-Nada, nada. Tú también, Severus.  
  
Los cuatros adultos anduvieron hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade. Se dirigieron especialmente a una tienda de regalos para que McGonagall y Snape compraran el regalo para aquel niño.  
  
-¿Y tú no compras nada, Albus?   
  
-No, Minerva. Yo ya lo tengo -dijo Dumbledore sacando un paquete de su túnica.  
  
-Oh vaya. Sinceramente -dijo McGonagall mirando a los estantes de la tienda -no sé qué comprarle. Nunca le he regalado a un niño de 6 años.  
  
-Acuérdate de cuando tenías 6 años y piensa qué te gustaba a ti -le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Seguramente un palo para afilar las uñas -dijo Snape por lo bajo. Pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que McGonagall no lo oyera. En una fracción de segundos, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts estaba entre una pila de peluches de osos y McGonagall tenía que ser aguantada por Hagrid. Que la retenía a duras penas.  
  
-¡Ya me tienes harta, Severus Snape! -gritaba la profesora sin importarle que todo el mundo en la tienda la miraran escandalizados.  
  
-¡Cálmese, profesora! -dijo Hagrid.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Snape?   
  
-Más o menos... Profesor...  
  
-¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? -le preguntó el director levantando cuatro dedos.  
  
-18...  
  
-No estás bien, Snape.  
  
Después de haber conseguido calmar a McGonagall y Snape recuperado, siguieron con las compras.  
  
-Creo que yo compraré esto -dijo McGonagall cogiendo un estuche de colores. -"Colores Mágicos Infantiles. Pinte un dibujo y vea como cobra vida."   
  
-Perfecto, Minerva -la profesora sonrió complacida. -¿Tienes pensado tu regalo, Snape?  
  
El profesor de pociones se giró a Dumbledore.  
  
-Ésto.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?   
  
-Una peonza.  
  
-Magnífico -dijo McGonagall con sarcasmo.  
  
-Es una peonza estelar. Al hacerla girar aparecen estrellas.  
  
-Muy buen regalo también, Snape. Ahora vayamos a pagar.  
  
Salieron de la tienda de regalos con los presentes envueltos en papel infantil y se dirigieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade.  
  
-Ahora iremos a Mongrelville.  
  
-¿Y dónde queda eso? -preguntó Snape que empezaba a estar harto.  
  
-Al norte. Tranquilo, nos aparecemos. Asi que llegaremos rápidamente.   
  
Y en cuestión de pocos segundos estaban a las afueras de una ciudad enteramente muggle llamada Mongrelville.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a esa colina -dijo Dumbledore mientras señalaba una colina cubierta por la nieve. Encima de ella había una gran casa.  
  
-Bonito lugar para vivir -dijo Snape sarcástico.  
  
-A mí me gusta. En medio de la naturaleza seguro que deben vivir muy tranquilos haya arriba.  
  
-Sí. Seguramente.  
  
-Bien. ¡En marcha!  
  
*^*^*  
  
¡¡BOOOOOM!!  
  
-¿Qué demonios? -exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño veteado de gris que se despertó de repente, abriendo unos hermosos ojos dorados. Se puso una bata verde, sus zapatillas, cogió su varita y bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol de La Guarida.  
  
Llegó al salón empuñando su varita. Dispuesto a entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Pero lo único que encontró fue un gran árbol de Navidad rodeado de regalos, un hombre alto, de ojos azules penetrantes y melena negra azulada, sentado junto a un niño pequeño que tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda, de pelo negro azabache y alborotado.  
  
-¿¡Qué ha sido ese ruido!? ¿¡Estáis bien!?  
  
-¡¡Feliz Navidad, tío Remus!! -dijeron los dos a la vez. El pequeño se levantó y se acercó a Remus para abrazarlo.  
  
-Pe. Pero. ¿Y el ruido?  
  
-Lo hice yo -dijo el hombre moreno sacando su varita. -Como no despertabas recurrimos a eso -acabó diciendo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¡¡SIRIUS!! -gritó enfadado Remus. Entonces apuntó a su amigo con la varita y un rayo de luz plateada salió de ella. Después de un ruido sordo, ya no había hombre alguno, sino un enorme perro negro.  
  
-¡¡Tío Sirius!! -exclamó asustado el niño.  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry. Solo lo he obligado a transformarse en su forma de animago -dijo Remus apoyando una mano en el pelo del pequeño.  
  
-¿Pero entonces está bien, no?  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Waf! -dijo el perro y en pocos segundos volvió a ser Sirius. -Sí. Estoy bien, Harry.  
  
El pequeño salió corriendo hacia Sirius y lo abrazó. Sirius miró de forma severa a su amigo, dándole a entender que eso había molestado a Harry. El pequeño se separó de su padrino y se giró a Remus.  
  
-Tío Remus, ¿lo puedes hacer otra vez?  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Sirius molesto.  
  
-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!  
  
-Pe. Pero ¿¡Harry!? -exclamó Sirius. El niño se giró a su padrino y le sacó la lengua de forma traviesa. -¿Asi que quieres bromear? Bien... ¡Yo también tengo ganas de bromear! -Sirius cogió a Harry y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que hizo que Harry riera a carcajadas.  
  
-¡JA JA JA JA! ¡TÍO SIRIUS! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja! -Remus reía contemplando la escena.   
  
¡Tolo~~~~~~ng! ¡Tolo~~~~~~ng!   
  
Remus, Sirius y Harry se callaron de repente.  
  
-¿Esperabas a alguien? -le preguntó Remus a Sirius.  
  
-No. ¿Quién será?  
  
-¿No será ningún mortífago ni nada por el estilo? -preguntó Remus algo asustado.  
  
-Tranquilo. La puerta está encantada con un hechizo. Solo se abre si la persona que ha llamado tiene buenas intenciones.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Pero de todos modos. ¿Quién será?  
  
*^*^*  
  
-¿Queda mucho, Albus? Llevamos más de media hora caminado -dijo McGonagall casi sin aliento.  
  
-Tranquilos. Ya queda poco.  
  
-Sería mucho más fácil si el camino estuviese mejor. Ni que fuéramos a una casa abandonada.  
  
Hagrid andaba al final del grupo bastante cansado. Mientras que Snape lanzaba leves gruñidos de vez en cuando.  
  
-¡Pero qué adultos más quejicas! -exclamó Dumbledore de forma divertida.  
  
-No somos quejicas. Solo que esto de caminar sobre un camino mal hecho no es agradable para nadie.  
  
-Pues deberían saber, para su satisfacción, que ya hemos llegado.  
  
Ante ellos aparecieron unos enormes muros que rodeaban la colina. Solo se podía entrar por unas verjas de hierros que eran flanqueadas por dos columnas que estaban coronadas por estatuas de perros de piedra.  
  
-Magnífico -gruñó Snape sarcástico.  
  
-Bien. Llamemos -dijo Dumbledore mientras tiraba de una cadena.  
  
¡Tolo~~~~~~ng! ¡Tolo~~~~~~ng!   
  
Los cuatro adultos aguardaron a que las puertas se abrieran. En pocos segundos, éstas se abrieron y comenzaron a subir por unas largas escaleras.  
  
-Más camino...   
  
-Vamos, Severus, debes fortalecer esas piernas.  
  
-Mira quién fue a hablar. McGonagall, la que hace poco se quejaba del camino.  
  
-Snape... -dijo la profesora que enseñaba su varita por debajo de su capa.  
  
-Está bien. Está bien -dijo Snape de malas ganas.   
  
Después de subir escaleras, pudieron ver una espléndida mansión de color azul oscuro con ventanales. Llegaron ante la puerta principal, que estaba cerrada.  
  
-Muy hospitalario tu amigo, Dumbledore -dijo Snape que empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
¡Toc! ¡Toc! Dumbledore llamó a la puerta.  
  
*^*^*  
  
¡Toc! ¡Toc!  
  
-Sirius, la puerta principal no se abre sola, ¿verdad?  
  
-Ups, no.  
  
-¡Yo voy! -dijo Harry que se levantaba de un salto y corría hacia la puerta.  
  
El pequeño abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con cuatro adultos bastante extraños. Se ocultó levemente tras la puerta. Mientras que dijo tímidamente:  
  
-Hola...  
  
*^*^*  
  
Después de que Dumbledore hubiese llamado los adultos esperaron. Escucharon una voz infantil decir: "¡Yo voy!" Uno pasos y luego un niño pequeño, de pelo revuelto negro azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda y con gafas les abrió la puerta. El niño les miró extrañado y luego se ocultó un poco tras la puerta y los saludó.  
  
-Hola...  
  
Snape se paralizó de repente. Por su parte, McGonagall abría la boca y la cerraba intentando hablar y señalando al pequeño. Dumbledore sonrió al niño. Y Hagrid comenzó ponerse contento y saludaba con la mano.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludó Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Hola! -gritó Hagrid.  
  
Snape y McGonagall seguían sin pronunciar ninguna palabra  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Quién es? -se escuchó la voz de un hombre y luego unos pasos. Por el marco de la puerta apareció un hombre alto, de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules penetrantes. Miró a los cuatro adultos y luego dio un grito y señaló a Snape. -¡TÚ!  
  
El profesor de Pociones despertó del trance y también miró al hombre moreno con furia.  
  
-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Black.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Me han obligado a venir. Pero si llego a saber que es tu casa no me hubiese dejado.  
  
Black miró a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡¿Profesor?!  
  
-Por favor, por favor. Sirius, que estamos en Navidad. Vamos a dejar los rencores y las discusiones para otro día.  
  
Un gritito sobresaltó a los cuatro hombres. La profesora McGonagall se había acercado corriendo a Harry y comenzó a hablar con él muy emocionada.  
  
-Hola Harry. Pero qué niño más lindo.  
  
Harry se puso algo rojo y sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó un hombre pelo castaño veteado de gris que acababa de llegar. Sirius se giró hacia él mientras que señalaba a Snape.  
  
-¡REMUS, MIRA!  
  
-Snape... -dijo Remus sorprendido.  
  
-Lupin.  
  
-Señores, señores -dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en medio. -¿Por qué no dejamos las discusiones para otro momento? Perdona que te diga, Sirius, pero llevamos toda la mañana andando. Y aquí afuera hace mucho frío.  
  
-¡Ah! Pasen, pasen -dijo Sirius invitándoles. Aunque McGonagall ya estaba dentro con Harry. Sirius le lanzaba a Snape miradas furtivas. Mientras que éste último lo miraba de reojo y gruñía.  
  
Los invitados entraron al salón que estaba lleno de papeles de regalos. En la chimenea había un fuego acogedor. McGonagall se sentó en un sillón con Harry mientras que seguía hablando con el pequeño.   
  
-¿Cómo se llama? -le preguntó Harry a la profesora.  
  
-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-Yo me llamo Harry Potter.  
  
-Ya lo sabía, Harry -dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía?  
  
-Pues...  
  
-McGonagall, sabes que no puedes tener predilección por ningún alumno -dijo Dumbledore bromeando.  
  
-Por favor, Albus. Harry aún no es alumno de Hogwarts. Y además, yo no tengo predilección por ningún alumno. Al contrario que otros... -acabó diciendo mientras miraba a cierto profesor de Pociones.  
  
-¿Insinúas algo, McGonagall?  
  
-¿Yo? Qué va -dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.  
  
-Que sepas que yo...  
  
-Pfff...  
  
Snape miró a quien había soltado una risa por lo bajo. Se encontró con Sirius que miraba divertido la escena.  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Black?  
  
-Sinceramente, Snape, que no puedas enfrentarte a tu antigua profesora de Transformación me parece deprimente -dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Que se sepas que yo no me dejo manejar por esta profesora! -gritó señalando a McGonagall.  
  
-¡Snape, a mí no me señales con el dedo! -y se transformó en un gato atigrado y le mordió el dedo a Snape.  
  
-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! -gritó Snape mientras movía la mano para liberarse del gato. Harry salió corriendo para refugiarse en su padrino, mientras que éste se reía a carcajadas.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó Remus que acababa de llegar con unas cervezas de mantequilla y con unos aperitivos.  
  
-Nada del otro mundo -dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras que tomaba una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaba Snape una y otra vez.  
  
-¿Alguien me puede decir qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó otra vez el licántropo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius. Pero éste solo reía sin parar.  
  
-La señora McGonagall está mordiendo a ese señor -dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.  
  
-¿Profesora McGonagall? -exclamó Remus.  
  
-¡SUELTAMEEEEEEE! -gritó Snape y la profesora McGonagall salió volando hasta caer dentro del árbol de Navidad que había en el salón.  
  
-¡La señora McGonagall! -gritó Harry corriendo hacia el árbol. Rebuscó entre las ramas sacando a la profesora McGonagall que estaba muy mareada. -¿Se encuentra bien, señora?  
  
-Miauuuuu...  
  
-Por favor, Snape. Debería darle vergüenza tratar a una mujer así -dijo Dumbledore tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-¿VERGUENZA? ¿A MÍ? ¡LA QUE HA EMPEZADO HA SIDO ELLA!   
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE, BLACK!  
  
-Ya, ya. Sirius ya -dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarlo.  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-Snape, guarde su varita -dijo Dumbledore como si tal cosa.  
  
-Grrrrrrr...  
  
-¿Profesora McGonagall, una cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
-Sí... Gracias... -dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, que había vuelto a su estado original, dando tumbos dirigiéndose a los sillones con los demás. Harry iba detrás de ella.  
  
-Tome.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Se sentó otra vez en su sitio y Harry a su lado.  
  
-¿Parece que esté borracha, profesora? -le dijo Hagrid.  
  
-¿Yooo? ... Nulnca... -dijo McGonagall efusivamente. Snape seguía mirando su dedo lastimado.  
  
-¿Quieres algo para curarte ese dedo, Severus? -le preguntó amablemente Remus.  
  
-Por supuesto -gruñó Snape. Sirius volvió a recobrar la compostura, pero de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risita.  
  
-Grrrrr...  
  
-Aquí tienes. Vendas y una pomada para la mordedura. Anda, pero qué profunda. ¿No?  
  
-Buenos dientes, profesora.  
  
-Muchlas glaciasl, Siliuis...  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien?   
  
-Estuplendamente...  
  
-Harry, ven para acá.  
  
-Yo estoy bien con la profesora.  
  
-Asil mle glusta, Halrry...  
  
-... Harry... Ven acá -susurró Sirius.  
  
-Sabía que venir a La Guarida iba a ser muy divertido.  
  
-Sí. Divertidísimo -dijo Snape sarcástico.  
  
-Yo creo que voy a seguir preparando el almuerzo.  
  
-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba -dijo Dumbledore sacando un paquete de su túnica. -Un regalo para ti, Harry.  
  
-¿Para mí? -dijo Harry avergonzado. Tomó el regalo que le ofrecía el director de Hogwarts.  
  
-No tenía que haberse molestado -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Tranquilos. Es un pequeño detalle.  
  
Harry abrió el regalo con manos temblorosas. Era una bufanda y unos guantes de color rojo oscuro con el símbolo de Hogwarts.  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor...  
  
-Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Ah! Su nombre me suena -dijo Harry señalándolo de pronto. -La señora Smith lo mencionó.  
  
-Harry, no se señala -dijo Sirius a su ahijado mientras le bajaba la mano.  
  
-Perdón -dijo tímidamente.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
-¡Yo también tengo un regalo! -gritó Hagrid emocionado mientras le acercaba a Harry un regalo. -Yo me llamo Hagrid.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Hagrid.  
  
Harry abrió el regalo que le había dado el semi-gigante. Que resultó ser varios dulces de Honeydukes.  
  
-No sabía cuáles te gustaban. Asi que...  
  
-No importa. Muchas gracias... -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Je je je...  
  
-Yo tamblién tengo algol plara ti, Halrry... -dijo la profesora McGonagall dándole un regalo a Harry.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias, profesora! -dijo Harry. Abrió el regalo rápidamente. Se alegró mucho cuando vio los colores mágicos.  
  
-En serio. No debieron -añadió Sirius.  
  
-No pasa nada. Bueno, Severus, ¿y tú qué?  
  
-¿Yo qué de qué?  
  
-El regalo.  
  
-Grrrr... -esta vez fue Snape quien le ofreció un regalo a Harry. Pero antes de que el pequeño lo tomase, Sirius se había abalanzado sobre el regalo y lo examinaba detenidamente.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Black?  
  
-No me fío de ti ni un pelo -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Tranquilo, Sirius. El regalo es seguro -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Sí, claro.  
  
-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia -gruñó Snape mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.  
  
-Por favor, Sirius -le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Está bien. Está bien -dijo Sirius mientras entregaba el regalo a su ahijado. -Harry, si ves que sale humo o huele raro, suéltalo inmediatamente -le susurró Sirius.  
  
-Te he oído, Black.  
  
-¿De verás, Snape?  
  
Harry abrió el regalo tranquilamente. No sabía porqué tenía que tenerle miedo a aquel señor. A excepción de verle lanzar a la profesora McGonagall por los aires, no había echo nada malo. El pequeño sacó el regalo de la caja y le dio las gracias a Snape.  
  
-No hay de qué, Potter -gruñó Snape. Sirius le miró de reojo, luego tomó el regalo. -¿Qué haces?  
  
-Viendo si tiene truco.  
  
-Eres un hombre muy desconfiado, Sirius -dijo Hagrid burlonamente.  
  
-No tiene truco -dijo Snape apretando los dientes.  
  
-Bien. Veamos si es cierto -dijo Sirius mientras le acercaba la peonza a Snape. -Hazla girar.  
  
Snape tomó la peonza, a regañadientes, por supuesto. Lió la cuerda alrededor del pequeño juguete y ágilmente la hizo girar en el suelo. Cuando la peonza dio su primera vuelta, una pequeña constelación llenó la sala. Harry soltó un gritito de exclamación, y contemplaba boquiabierto el pequeño firmamento que se había formado en el salón de La Guarida.  
  
-Bonito juguete, Snape.  
  
Snape sonrió triunfalmente al darse cuenta de que a Harry le gustó mucho. Lo que enfadó a Sirius.  
  
¡¡BOOOM!!  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Dumbledore alarmado.  
  
-Cleo que venlía de allá -dijo McGonagall señalando a una puerta que era la cocina.  
  
-¡Ups!  
  
-Tío Sirius, creo que tío Remus acaba de descubrir donde guardaste aquellos petardos tan peligrosos.  
  
En pocos segundos, apareció Remus con la cara negra y con unos petardos en las manos.  
  
-¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡TE DIJE QUE TIRARAS ESTOS MALDITOS PETARDOS!  
  
-Los escondí pensando que no los encontrarías -dijo Sirius ocultándose tras la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Sí, claro. Y el mejor escondite era el tarro de los condimentos, ¿no?  
  
-Estoooo... ¿Lo siento? -dijo Sirius angelicalmente.  
  
Remus regresó a la cocina entre gruñidos y quejas.  
  
-¡La comida está lista!  
  
-¡Bien!  
  
-Lo que me faltaba. Una comida echa por el licántropo.  
  
-Seguro que yo cocino mejor que tú -dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Me estás retando?  
  
-¡Ja! Esto quiero verlo. Snape cocinando. Debe ser todo un show.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall, acaba de quitarme las palabras de la boca -dijo Sirius sorprendido. Llevaba en brazos al pequeño Harry.  
  
-Me siento rodeado de Gryffindors.  
  
-Es que TODOS somos Gryffindors -dijo McGonagall altivamente.  
  
-Incluso yo -dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Pero aún falta Potter -susurró Snape.  
  
-¿Es que dudas de qué casa va a ser? -dijo Sirius con orgullo mientras miraba a su ahijado.  
  
-En absoluto.  
  
-Una pequeña serpiente entre tanto león. Estás en peligro, Snape -dijo McGonagall.  
  
-Por favor. Por favor. Compórtense -dijo Dumbledore aplacando los ánimos.  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Por supuesto, Snape se sentó lo más lejos posible del licántropo y del animago. Acto que ellos dos se lo agradecieron. Para no perder la costumbre, Sirius obligó más que propuso, al director de Hogwarts que se sentara encabezando la mesa.  
  
-¿Los que se sientan ahí no son los que pagan? -preguntó McGonagall. Dumbledore casi se atraganta con un trozo de pastel de carne.  
  
-Tranquilo, profesor. Que no va a tener que pagar nada -dijo Remus entre risas.  
  
-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No.  
  
-Ah. Claro que no.  
  
Remus giró los ojos en señal de desesperación.  
  
-Todo está muy bueno, Remus. ¿Me das la receta?  
  
-Por supuesto -exclamó Remus. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo miraba de reojo con cierto temor. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Eres una maruja...  
  
-A palabras necias oídos sordos -dijo Remus. Aunque tenía una vena en la frente que palpitaba fuertemente.  
  
-¿Usted no se aburrirá, verdad Lupin? -le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Yo? Nunca. El otro día cierta persona -Remus miró descaradamente a Sirius, mientras que él miraba a otro lado -hizo volar el tercer piso completo. Estuvimos arreglándolo durante toda la tarde.  
  
-El que hizo volar el desván fue tío Sirius -dijo Harry por si alguien no se había dado cuenta de quién era esa "cierta persona".  
  
-Harry... -susurró Sirius mirándolo.  
  
-Perdón -el pequeño miró al suelo con tristeza. Sirius le desordenó el pelo para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Dumbledore para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido. -Prueba el pastel de carne, Harry. Está muy bueno.  
  
Cuando acabaron de comer. Remus hizo aparecer una gran tarta de manzana que todos devoraron con gusto. Después de reposar la comida, Harry le pidió a Sirius salir fuera a jugar con la nieve.  
  
-Está bien. Pero abrígate.  
  
Harry se colocó una pequeña capa. Y estrenó los guantes y la bufanda que le había regalado Dumbledore. Hagrid y McGonagall lo acompañaron al jardín.  
  
-¿Usted también va a jugar, profesora? -preguntó Remus asombrado.  
  
-Bueno, solo a hacer un muñeco de nieve -dijo McGonagall con las mejillas rojas. Harry ya estaba haciendo una gran bola de nieve para el cuerpo del muñeco. Que Hagrid acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-A mí lo que me gusta de la nieve es la guerra de bolas de nieve -dijo Sirius haciendo una pequeña bola de nieve. Snape se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de Dumbledore. Remus pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero antes de poder moverse ya había recibido una bola en la cara.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¡No fui yo!  
  
Remus miró al frente y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, que tenía en sus manos una bola de nieve. Y Harry se ocultaba detrás de la profesora, ya que él había tirado la bola que había dado a Remus.  
  
-Profesora... -dijo nerviosamente Remus.  
  
-Ja ja ja ja. Hace mucho que no juego a una guerra de bolas de nieve -dijo Dumbledore mientras hacia una bola de nieve. -¿A ver a quién le lanzo pri...? -McGonagall acababa de lanzarle la bola que tenía en las manos.  
  
-¡Eys! ¡Sigamos con el juego! -dijo Sirius animado viendo la oportunidad de lanzarle a Snape una bola de nieve. Remus también se había unido y hacia una bola de nieve junto a Harry, mientras que decidían a quien se la iban a lanzar.  
  
-¡Vamos, Severus! ¡Únete!  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-¡Aguafiestas! -dijo Hagrid y acto seguido le lanzaba una bola gigante a Snape. Que lo dejó K.O.  
  
-Hagrid, creo que te has pasado...  
  
-Lo siento, Dumbledore...  
  
-Parece que está dormido -susurró McGonagall.  
  
-Sí. Estaba agotado.  
  
Harry se había quedado dormido abrazando al Señor Padfoot sobre las piernas de su padrino.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos. Despídele de nuestra parte -susurró Dumbledore.  
  
-Está bien. Adiós.  
  
-Los acompaño a la puerta -se propuso Remus. -Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien -dijo cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta principal  
  
-Estupendamente -dijo McGonagall.  
  
-Ya nos veremos otra vez, Lupin.  
  
-Eso espero profesor.  
  
-Bueno, ya nos vamos. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós a todos.  
  
Los cuatro adultos bajaron por las enormes escaleras del jardín de La Guarida. Cuando Remus los perdió de vista cerró la puerta y regresó al salón. Sirius miraba al pequeño Harry cariñosamente. Remus entró en el salón con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Sirius al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
-Nada. Solo que se ven muy tiernos así.   
  
-¿Estás sentimental hoy, Moony?  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros. -Estamos en Navidad.  
  
-Santa Remus. Te falta la barba y estar más gordito.  
  
Remus solo le sonríe en modo de respuesta.  
  
Mientras tanto, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Hagrid andaban por el camino perdido que daba a Mongrelville.  
  
-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, Snape? -dijo McGonagall con tintín en la pregunta.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?   
  
-Me has escuchado perfectamente.  
  
-Vamos, Severus. Aquí no pueden oírte -lo animó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues -Snape giró la cabeza a los demás- no estuvo mal -acabó diciendo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-Minerva, cállese. Por el bien de Severus -dijo Dumbledore con una risita.  
  
-Sabía que esto acabaría así.  
  
-¡El corazoncito de Snape! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-Grrrrrr... Gatucha....  
  
-¿Mande?  
  
En pocos segundos, Snape ya estaba intentando librarse de un gato atigrado que le mordía un dedo. Mientras que Dumbledore y Hagrid reían a carcajadas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
**^**^**^**  
  
Perdón el retraso... Pero el curso ya ha comenzado y he estado ocupada con las pruebas de selectividad U_U Ays... Y además mi cumpleaños... T-T Ya soy mayor de edad...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cygni: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y gracias también por aclararme cuál era cada manzana ^^U  
  
Sorasaku*Yolei_Hermi: Gracias por tu review sis ^^ Y en realidad saqué la receta de una dirección de internet. Yo nunca he preparado una tarta de manzana. Y como mucho un bizcocho que me salió de pena. Aunque sí sé preparar una tarta de galleta y flan, que está muy buena *o*  
  
Eva Vidal: me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ Gracias por tu review.  
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!  
  
Por cierto, pueden darme ideas para hacer otro capítulo. Ya que este es el penúltimo. Solo queda otro más y ya está. Si me dan ideas, las exprimiré y haré un capítulo ^^ Y por supuesto, os dedicaré el capítulo.  
  
¡¡SEE YA!! 


	9. Happy Muggle School

Reviews:  
  
Cygni: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y McGonagall es una caja de sorpresas XD   
  
bunny1986: Muchas gracias por tu review y por la ideas que me has dado ;) Haré algún capítulo extra.  
  
Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, Sora. ^.^ A mí también me encanta la pelea de McGonagall y Snape. XD  
  
Disclaimer: como en anteriores capítulos...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Special Chapter 4º (o capítulo 9º): Happy Muggle School  
  
Los días pasaron en La Guarida. Harry ya sentía que esa ya era su casa. Y sentía muy querido. Pero aún así, no estaba del todo satisfecho. Desde que enero había llegado, Harry aguardó la hora de ir a la escuela. Pero tío Sirius y tío Remus no habían dado indicios de que fuese a ella. Solo les había hablado sobre un colegio llamado Hogwarts, al cual iría cuando tuviera 11 años. ¿Pero mientras tanto? Un día, Harry decidió preguntárselo a tío Sirius.  
  
-¿Que cuándo vas a ir a la escuela? Pues cuando tengas 11 años, Harry. Irás a Hogwarts, y allí te convertirás en un mago echo y derecho.  
  
-Sí, bueno. Pero tío Sirius, yo me refiero a la otra escuela.  
  
-¿A la otra escuela? -preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a Harry. -¿Es que hay otra escuela?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¡Madre mía! Yo sabía que me había perdido de la Comunidad Mágica. Pero hasta tal punto... ¡¡REMUS!! ¡¡REMUS VEN AQUÍ!! -gritó Sirius. Harry se tapó los oídos.  
  
-Ya voy. Ya voy -dijo Remus desde el piso de arriba. -¿Se puede saber qué pasa? -preguntó Remus jadeando. Había bajado las escaleras corriendo.  
  
-¿Hay otra escuela en el Mundo Mágico?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A Beauxbatons? ¿A Durmstrang?  
  
-No sé. ¿Son esas a las que tú te refieres Harry?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Harry dice que hay otra.  
  
-¿Otra? ¿Otra aparte de Hogwarts o las demás? ¿Cuál?  
  
-A la que se va y se aprende a leer y a escribir y a sumar y muchas más cosas -dijo Harry inocentemente.  
  
Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas.  
  
-¿Te refieres a una escuela muggle, Harry? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry. No te hace falta -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero es que yo quiero ir -susurró Harry tristemente.  
  
-¿Quieres ir?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pero Harry, tú ya sabes leer, escribir y sumar. Tío Remus y yo podemos enseñarte las demas cuentas. ¿Para qué quieres ir? (NdH: espera, espera, ¿Sirius enseñando a multiplicar? Juas! Ays que bueno!!! XD )  
  
-Bueno, yo pensaba que sin Dudley, yo podría... -Harry calló rápidamente. Sirius le miró sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué ibas a decir de Dudley, Harry? -le insistió Sirius. Harry negó con la cabeza. -Vamos, dínoslo. Que no le vamos a hacer nada.  
  
Remus lanzó una risita y Sirius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Inmediatamente, Remus recobró la compostura. Pero con cierta sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Qué hacía Dudley, Harry?  
  
-Pues... -empezó a decir Harry tímidamente. -Él amenazaba a los niños para que no se acercaran a mí. Y yo pensaba que ahora que no está Dudley, yo podría... hacer amigos -susurró Harry. Sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo melancólico.  
  
Sirius lanzó un largo suspiro.  
  
-Está bien. Te llevaremos a una escuela muggle.  
  
-¡¿DE VERDAD?! -preguntó emocionado Harry.  
  
-Sí. Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda. Porque yo no sé cómo son esos colegios muggles. ¿Tú sabes algo, Moony?  
  
-No. Nunca fuí a un colegio muggle.   
  
-¿A quién podemos preguntar?  
  
-Las únicas personas que saben que Harry está contigo son Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid y Shinsen. Recuerda que todo es secreto. La Comunidad Mágica entera piensa que Harry sigue viviendo con sus tíos. Creo que Shinsen era buena en asuntos muggles -dijo Remus pensativo.  
  
-Está bien. Tendremos que mandarle una lechuza.  
  
-¿Va a venir la señora Smith? -preguntó Harry intrigante.  
  
-Pueees, aún no sabemos. Podemos pedirle que se pase, ¿quieres? -le propuso Sirius. Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien. Voy a escribirle ahora mismo -dijo Remus mientras salía del salón.  
  
Harry estaba muy feliz. Iba a ir a la escuela muggle de Mongrelville y volvería a ver a la señora Smith, quien lo había llevado hasta La Guarida.  
  
*^*^*  
  
¡Tolo~~~~~~ng! ¡Tolo~~~~~~ng!   
  
-Debe de ser Shinsen -dijo Sirius mientras soltaba un muñeco pequeño. Harry también soltó el que tenía entre las manos (estaban jugando) y salió corriendo al encuentro de la señora Smith.  
  
Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abajo, en la puerta principal, Remus la había abierto y hablaba con alguien. Harry se asomó rápidamente y se encontró con la joven señora Smith. Alta, delgada, de ojos sorprendentemente extraños (uno era dorado sin pupila y el otro rojo oscuro) y con una melena rizada castaña rosacea.  
  
-¡Harry! -exclamó ella en cuanto vio al pequeño. Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó. -¡Cuánto tiempo! A ver que te vea... -dijo la señora Smith apartándose un poco de Harry. -Pero si ya es casi un hombre. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Harry!  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte.  
  
-¿Pasas, Shinsen? -le propuso Remus.  
  
-Por supuesto. Esta vez no te rechazo la invitación.  
  
Los tres entraron al salón. La señora Smith y Harry se sentaron en un sofá y comenzaron a hablar, Remus se fue a la cocina para traer té y dulces. Poco tiempo después, Sirius entró en el salón.  
  
-Hola, Shinsen.  
  
-Hola, Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo te va, Shinsen?   
  
-Estupendamente. Desde Quién-tú-sabes se marchó todo está mucho mejor.  
  
-¿Quién es quién sabe tío Sirius? -preguntó Harry inocentemente.  
  
Sirius lanzó un leve gruñido y la señora Smith se puso nerviosa. Luego, Sirius lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la señora Smith y añadió:  
  
-Una persona que sé quien es.  
  
-Ah. Se han puesto raro. ¿No quieren hablar de esa persona?  
  
Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza. La señora Smith miró al suelo distraídamente.  
  
-Vale. No hablaré más -dijo Harry que parecía algo triste.  
  
-No te estamos riñendo, Harry. Es normal en un niño pequeño preguntar todo -le dijo Sirius mientras revolvía su pelo. -Asi que quiero verte feliz, ¿vale? -le sonrió. Harry le devolvía la sonrisa. -Buen chico.  
  
-Mmm.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Shinsen?  
  
-Estás echo un padrazo. James no se equivocó al escogerte.  
  
A Sirius le brillaron de repente los ojos. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba y miró al techo.  
  
-¿Tú crees? Tú misma, hace 5 años, me quitaste la custodia de Harry.  
  
-Sí, bueno. No te encontrabas bien, Sirius. Nada bien.   
  
-Ya ves que pedazo de padrazo soy. Cuando más me necesitaba Harry, le fallo... -Sirius calló de repente. Algo le tocaba el brazo con delicadeza. Sirius miró y se encontró con la mirada triste de Harry.  
  
-Yo estoy bien contigo, tío Sirius.  
  
Sirius sonrió levemente y luego abrazó al pequeño Harry, besándole en la cabeza. Shinsen contempló la escena en silencio, y añadió con una sonrisa:  
  
-Digas lo que digas, eres todo un padrazo.  
  
En ese momento, apareció Remus llevando una bandeja.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? -preguntó al ver la cara de Sirius.  
  
-Nada -susurró Sirius.  
  
-Sí, claro.   
  
-He dicho que nada.  
  
-Ya, ya -dijo Remus mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa del centro.  
  
-¡REMUS!  
  
-Qué susceptible estás hoy, ¿no? -le dijo Remus con su habitual sonrisa. Sirius bufó y se recostó en el sofá.  
  
-Tranquilo, Remus. Hemos tenido una conversación no muy agradable.  
  
-Ah, ya. ¿De qué? -Remus miró a Sirius.   
  
-De nada.  
  
-Entiendo... Ya sé de qué hablaron -dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Sirius le miró de soslayo. Y Shinsen, despreocupada, empezó a tomar su té. -Harry, esto es para ti. Leche caliente.  
  
-Gracias tío Remus -dijo el pequeño tomando la taza. Remus le sonrió con afecto.  
  
-Bueno, a lo que venía -dijo la señora Smith soltando la taza y tomando su maletín azul de soles, estrellas y lunas. -Aquí tenéis los certificados necesarios para ingresar a Harry en el Junior School Mongrelville -dijo sacando los papeles de su maleta. -Y también me he asegurado que no hay ninguna familia mágica en ese colegio.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
La señora Smith bufó.  
  
-Después de toda la discreción que tomé para traer a Harry aquí, no voy a echarlo a perder por una tonta familia mágica. Sabes perfectamente que todo el mundo piensa que Harry vive aún con sus tíos. Tu condición de "deprimido recluido" -la señora Smith hizo las comillas con los dedos- ha ayudado mucho.  
  
-Vale. No hace falta que te pongas asi.  
  
-¿Quiénes no saben que estoy con tío Sirius?   
  
Los tres adultos se quedaron de piedra. Por no decir que a Remus se le cayó la taza.  
  
-Esto... ejem... Harry... verás...  
  
-Todo el mundo es...  
  
-Ejem... voy a recoger esto... Ahora vuelvo...  
  
-Oye... No te escabullas, traidor...  
  
-Es mejor recogerlo ahora...  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó inocentemente Harry. Sirius y la señora Smith le miraron nerviosos. Y luego, intercambiaron miradas en silencio.  
  
-Bueno, Harry...  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-Pues... Es que... -Sirius estaba cada vez más nervioso.  
  
-¿Mm?  
  
-¡Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor! -exclamó Sirius como último recurso, tomando su taza de té y tomándola de un sorbo. La señora Smith le miró fijamente, reprochándole.  
  
-¿Cuándo sea mayor? ¿Y cuándo será eso?  
  
-Cuando tengas 11 años -Sirius se alegró de que Harry ya hubiese olvidado la pregunta anterior que hizo.  
  
-Pues para eso quedan -Harry contó con los dedos- 5 años.  
  
-Exacto. Asi que dentro de cinco años te lo contaré todo.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¿Qué tal va todo? -preguntó Remus cuando llegó de nuevo.  
  
-Bien, aunque no gracias a ti, cobarde -le reprochó Sirius.  
  
-Tú eres su padrino y tutor, ¿no?  
  
-Y tú su tío Remus.  
  
-Je je je je. Explícanos cómo debemos ingresar a Harry en el colegio, Shinsen.  
  
-No cambies de tema.  
  
Remus se hizo el sordo y seguía hablando con Shinsen. Sirius gruñendo se recostó otra vez en el sofá. Harry se sentó en sus piernas, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, tío Sirius? ¿Estás enfadado?  
  
-¿Yo? No, Harry -dijo Sirius. Harry tenía la influencia sobre Sirius de ponerle contento.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes? -le dijo Harry.  
  
-Te digo toda la verdad -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.   
  
-¿Entendido? -le preguntó la señora Smith a Remus.  
  
-Entendido. Aunque son muchas complicaciones, ¿no?  
  
-Ya ves. A los muggles le resulta todo más complicado sin magia.  
  
En ese instante, una lechuza de color negro y blanca, de ojos azules muy claros, entró por la ventana de La Guarida.  
  
-¡Okimi! -exclamó Harry al ver llegar a la lechuza. Okimi se apoyó en la falda de la señora Smith, para que le quitase la carta. Cuando la señora Smith tomó la carta, la lechuza voló hasta Harry.  
  
-Magnífico -dijo la señora Smith sarcástica.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?   
  
-Trabajo. Tengo que ir a ver a la familia Weasley. Dice que está teniendo problemas con unos trolls que andan cerca de su casa. En fin, el trabajo es el trabajo -dijo mientras se ponía en pie. -Debo irme.  
  
Remus y Sirius se pusieron en pie también. Harry al ver los mayores haciendo eso, también se puso de pie, aunque no sabía por qué. Todos acompañaron a la señora Smith a la puerta.  
  
-Buen viaje -le dijo Sirius.  
  
-Y cuídate. Dale recuerdos a Michael de mi parte.  
  
-Gracias. Y tranquilo, se los daré. Adiós, Harry.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
La señora Smith sacó su escoba de su maletín y se montó en ella de lado.  
  
-Ya nos veremos. ¡Adiós! -y dando una patada al suelo, se elevó. Okimi emprendió el vuelo junto a su ama.  
  
-¡Adiós!  
  
-¡Hasta pronto!  
  
*^*^*  
  
-Aquí tienes, Harry -dijo Remus mientras le daba a Harry un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un vaso de leche.  
  
-Gracias tío Remus.  
  
Remus se sentó delante del pequeño en la mesa comedor con una taza de té y con otro trozo de tarta de chocolate.  
  
-¿Está buena? -le preguntó cuando vio que Harry había tomado el primer mordisco.  
  
-¡Mmm! Sí. Mucho.  
  
En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un motor.   
  
-¡Tío Sirius ha vuelto!   
  
El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza sonó por toda la casa. Sirius entró en el comedor con un paquete bajo el brazo. Se veía muy nervioso y alterado.  
  
-¡He estado a punto de transformar a la directora de ese maldito colegio en vaca! -exclamó sentándose junto a Harry, dejando caer el paquete sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué? -exclamó Remus.  
  
-¡Porque no paraba de hacer preguntas! ¿Y por qué vive en medio de una colina? ¿Está seguro de que es padrino del niño? ¿Qué le paso a los padres? ¿Seguro que están todos los papeles en regla y no son falsificados? ¿No lo he visto yo en el periódico como un loco fugado? -Remus soltó una pequeña risa. -¡PERO QUÉ MUJER MÁS PESADA! He estado cuatro veces a punto de sacar mi varita. ¡CUATRO!  
  
-Es normal que la mujer te vea algo raro. A parte de que vives en una colina lejos de la civilización, fuiste con tu capa azul marina. Yo si fuera muggle, y viera venir a alguien con capa, pensaría raro. Pero de todas formas, ¿ingresaste a Harry en el colegio?  
  
-Por suerte sí. Esto -señaló el paquete que trajo- son los libros y el material que necesita. Va a ir a... a...  
  
-A primero de primaria -terminó Harry.  
  
-Eso es.  
  
-¿Y cuándo empieza las clases?   
  
-Este lunes. Lo llevaré en mi moto.  
  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry emocionado.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-Lo llevaré en mi moto, Moony.  
  
-Pero. Pero. ¡Harry es muy pequeño para montar en esa loca máquina que tú llamas moto! Por no decir que tú, Sirius Black, siempre haces piruetas peligrosas -le repochó Remus.  
  
-¿Piensas que voy a dejar que Harry se caiga de la moto? Le sujetaré bien -dijo Sirius como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Remus gruñó. Se puso de pie y acercó su cara a la de Sirius.  
  
-Nada de piruetas. Nada de ir a la velocidad de la luz. Nada de ir boca abajo. Y nada de...  
  
-Vale. Vale. Vale. Lo he pillado, Remus -le cortó Sirius.  
  
Remus se volvió a sentar y tomó un largo sorbo de té. Harry por su parte, había desenvuelto el paquete y miraba sus nuevos libros de texto. No podía esperar hasta el próximo lunes.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Gotas de agua caían. Su sonido retumbaba en los oídos de Harry. El pequeño estaba de pie en medio de ningún sitio. Miraba a todos lados buscando algo que conociese. Pero todo estaba oscuro.   
  
Harry comenzó a caminar en ese extraño lugar. Miró hacia abajo y vio su reflejo. Era como si estuviese andando sobre agua.  
  
-¿Hola?   
  
Su voz retumbó en todo el lugar. No había nadie.  
  
El sonido de las gotas de agua se intensificó. Pero ahora sonaba como si un gran grifo hubiese sido abierto. Harry sintió alguien detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente. A lo lejos, muy lejos de él, un remolino se empezó a formar, tomando al cabo de unos segundos, forma de una persona. Encapuchada con una túnica negra con capucha. Su cara estaba oscura. Y su capa ondeaba al viento, a pesar de que no había brisa alguna.  
  
-¿Hola?   
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Y quién es usted?  
  
El encapuchado, levitando sobre aquel suelo aguado, comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia Harry. El pequeño no sabía porqué, pero sintió pánico. Un miedo atroz. Y no podía hacer nada. Y aquel ser se acercaba cada vez más... y más... y más... y más....  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
-¡HARRY DESPIERTA!  
  
Harry sintió una sacudida y abrió los ojos asustado. Sirius lo había agarrado de los brazos y fue él quién lo había sacudido para despertarlo. Remus estaba detrás de Sirius, estaba muy asustado.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? -le preguntó Sirius con voz temblorosa.   
  
Harry se echó a llorar desesperádamente y Sirius lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo. Remus salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -susurró Sirius. Harry asintió.   
  
Remus entró en la habitación con un vaso de agua.  
  
-Bebe, Harry -le dijo Remus.  
  
Harry tomó el vaso con manos temblorosas. Por sus mejillas caían aún lágrimas.  
  
-¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Harry?   
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?  
  
-Sí, tío Remus...  
  
-Tranquilo Harry -le dijo Remus mientras le desordenaba el pelo. -Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Y alégrate porque mañana comenzarás a ir al colegio.  
  
Harry sonrió levemente.  
  
-Me voy a dormir. ¿Tú te vas a quedar con él?  
  
-Sí.   
  
-Está bien. Buenas noches a los dos.   
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sirius y Harry se metieron en la cama y se acostaron.   
  
-Ya pasó todo Harry -le susurró Sirius. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino. -Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿vale?  
  
Harry asintió. Aunque aún tenía algo de miedo, junto a Sirius, pudo dormir tranquilo.  
  
*^*^*  
  
-¿Lo llevas todo Harry?  
  
-Sí, tío Remus.  
  
-Bien. Aquí tienes tu almuerzo -le dijo dándole una bolsita de tela. -Y tened cuidado sobre esa moto. Sobre todo tú, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius miró a su amigo de soslayo. Cuando Remus le decía Sirius Black era porque estaba muy enfadado. Y Sirius sabía perfectamente, aunque Remus fuera una persona tranquila y amable, cuando se enfadaba era terrible. Y Remus había sido igual de protector con Harry como Sirius. Igual que una madre...  
  
-Adiós tío Remus. Hasta la tarde.  
  
-Adiós Harry.  
  
Remus se agachó y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Remus ayudó al pequeño a subir detrás de Sirius en la moto. Se despidieron por última vez de Remus y se marcharon, volando.  
  
-¡Agárrate fuerte, Harry! -gritó Remus antes de que desaparecieran.  
  
Aunque tío Remus había dicho que ir en esa moto con Sirius era muy peligroso. A Harry le encantaba. Desde que el pequeño había volado con la señora Smith en escoba, le encantó la idea de volar. Y volar en esa moto, junto a su tío Sirius, era algo magnífico.  
  
-¿Vas bien Harry?  
  
-Sí -contestó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió más aliviado de que a su ahijado le estuviese gustando la experiencia.  
  
Cuando iban llegando a Mongrelville, Sirius descendió y siguieron el camino por el suelo. Sirius ya había ido al colegio, pero aún así, no se acostumbraba a todas esas señales de tráfico y a esas farolas verdes que se llamaban semáforos. Estuvieron a punto una vez de chocar contra un coche porque Sirius se saltó un ALTO.  
  
A pesar de los inconvenientes pudieron llegar a Junior School Mongrelville. Era un edificio de color añil con un gran jardín como patio. Se notaba de lejos que era un colegio infantil. Sirius aparcó la moto y la aseguró mágicamente, y entraron los dos al colegio. Según le había dicho la directora, Sirius debía de llevar a Harry hasta la sala de profesores, buscar a la profesora Beauty y dejar a Harry con ella. Y podría marcharse tranquilo. ¿Tranquilo? Sí, claro. Dejar a Harry con unos desconocidos no era muy tranquilizador para Sirius. Pero de todas formas, Harry quería ir a la escuela. Y si Harry era feliz, Sirius se sentía feliz. Aunque se pasara la mayoría de ese día nervioso.  
  
Llegaron a la sala de profesores, y Sirius llamó a la puerta. En pocos segundos una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes les abrió la puerta. Era una mujer muy atractiva. Al ver a Sirius, la mujer sonrió de forma coqueta.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
  
-Sí, estaba buscando a la profesora Beauty. Venía a dejar a Harry.  
  
-Yo soy la profesora Beauty. Joan Beauty -dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sirius.  
  
-Oh. Encantado. Yo soy Sirius Black. Y él mi ahijado Harry Potter.  
  
-Hola -saludó Harry.  
  
-Encantada.   
  
-Bien. Creo que debo dejarle a Harry, ¿no?  
  
-Así es -dijo la profesora Beauty que seguía mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-En ese caso, debo irme ya. -Sirius se agachó para mirar a Harry a la cara. -Hasta luego, Harry. Vendré a recorte, ¿vale?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Harry abrazó a Sirius y este le devolvió el abrazo. Sentía como si se separase de Harry, otra vez. Como hace 5 años. Sirius besó a Harry en la mejilla y se despidió de él. Se fue mirando sobre su hombro. Harry se quedó a solas con su nueva profesora.  
  
-Harry, espérame aquí unos segundos que voy a coger unos libros y ahora vamos a clase.  
  
Harry asintió y la profesora entró de nuevo en la sala de profesores para luego salir con varios libros bajo el brazo.  
  
-Verás como te gusta tu clase, Harry. Todos son amigos y seguro que te aceptarán rápidamente. Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?  
  
Harry miró a su profesora.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-¿Tú padrino tiene pareja?  
  
El pequeño Harry se quedó algo sorprendido. ¿Por qué quería saber su profesora eso?  
  
-No.   
  
-Bien -añadió ella sonriendo tontamente. Harry se la quedó mirando. Desde luego que su nueva profesora era algo extraña.  
  
La profesora Beauty llevó a Harry hasta el aula 1ºA. Era una clase decorada con muchos dibujos de niños, juguetes, armarios llenos de lápices de colores y con filas de mesas y sillas. La profesora al entrar tuvo que pedir silencio porque todos los niños estaban descontrolados. Cuando la clase entera se calmó, la profesora Beauty presentó a Harry.  
  
-Este es vuestro nuevo compañero, Harry Potter. Espero que todos lo tratéis bien y os llevéis bien con él. Harry, siéntate en la mesa de la última fila, está libre -dijo la profesora Beauty señalando a la mesa.   
  
Harry ando entre las mesas de sus compañeros algo nervioso. Todos le miraban y hablaban entre ellos: "¿Has visto lo desordenado que tiene el pelo?" "¿Y su cicatriz?" "Sí. Es muy rara."  
  
El sitio de Harry estaba entre un chico gordito y rubio, y una chica de pelo castaño revuelto y de ojos marrones.  
  
-Hola -Harry saludó a sus dos compañeros. La chica le dijo un leve "Hola" y siguió leyendo su libro. Mientras que el niño le inclinó la cabeza, tenía la boca ocupada por culpa de un pastelito. Harry tuvo el desagradable recuerdo de su primo Dudley.  
  
La profesora Beauty era una buena profesora y era muy simpática. Aunque preguntase cosas raras. Por primera vez, Harry se sentía a gusto en una clase. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer amigos en cuanto empezase el recreo. Pero antes de que sonara el timbre, descubrió algo sorprendente de su nueva compañera...  
  
A Harry se le cayó la goma en un descuido por el lado donde se sentaba la niña. Harry la recogió y al levantar la vista vio algo que lo dejó de piedra. Aquella niña pasaba las páginas de su libro sin tocarlas. Pasaba su mano sin tocar las páginas y éstas se pasaban solas. Harry se quedó mirándola, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, cerró el libro corriendo. Miró a Harry asustada. Harry iba a decirle algo pero entonces...  
  
¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
-Es la hora del recreo. Salir ordenadamente y sin armar alboroto.  
  
Harry iba a acercarse a la niña, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, la niña había cogido su libro y se había ido corriendo.  
  
-¡Espera! ¡Espera! -le gritó Harry. Se levantó de su asiento y la siguió. Pero con todos los niños alborotados saliendo al recreo, fue imposible seguirla. Harry se quedó mirando por donde se había ido la niña. Bajó la mirada y vio un dibujo que se le había caído. Era una mujer con una escoba, un gato negro y el cielo estaba pintado con estrellas y con una luna llena. Decididamente era el dibujo de una bruja. Harry sonrió para sí.  
  
Hikaru: Ahora me paro y digo: ¿Quién pensáis que es la niña? Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac... ¡Tiempo! Seguir leyendo y lo sabréis XD  
  
-No te hagas amiga suya.  
  
Harry se volvió. Un chico pelado a capa castaño lo miraba amigablemente. Detrás de él había varios niños, entre ellos su compañero gordito de antes y una niña muy linda con dos trenzas morena.  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Ella es muy, ¿cómo decirlo? rarita. Hace cosas muy raras. Hola, yo me llamo Tony Folk.  
  
-Yo Leo Bun.  
  
-Y yo Samanta Tubifulofansel -dijo la niña de trenzas acercándose a Harry.  
  
-Yo soy Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Harry?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Salieron todos juntos al patio del colegio. Harry se guardó el dibujo de aquella niña en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ya se lo daría más tarde.   
  
Sus nuevos amigos eran muy simpáticos. Tony era algo popular y todo el mundo quería jugar con él. Leo comía cualquier cosa que se encontrase en el suelo (NdH: ¡Pero qué guarro! x_x) Y Samanta era algo creída y siempre andaba pegada a Harry.  
  
Todo iba bien, cuando un grito de una niña reclamando su libro llamó la atención de Harry. La niña de antes luchaba por conseguir su libro, mientras que unos niños de 2º o de 3º se lo pasaban jugando. La niña ya casi lloraba reclamándolo. Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry es que ninguno de sus amigos se asombrara por ello.  
  
-¿No vamos a ayudarla?  
  
-No. Nadie es amiga de ella. Asi que no importa.  
  
Harry se sintió de repente enojado. ¿Cómo podían dejarla de lado de esa forma? Aunque él había pasado por esa situación. Dudley se metía con él y nadie hacía nada para remediarlo. Era lo mismo, pero ahora él lo estaba viendo desde un punto de vista distinto. Desde los que pasaban de él. ¿Iba a dejar Harry a aquella niña? ¡Ni loco!  
  
Con toda la ira en su interior. Una ira que nunca había sentido, Harry decidió plantarles cara a aquellos niños abusones. Se acercó a ellos decidido y se paró detrás del más grande de todos.  
  
-¡Eh!  
  
El niño mayor se giró.  
  
-Devuélvele el libro -gruñó Harry.  
  
-¿Qué? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Debes estar de broma, no? Ja ja ja ja ja ja -rió el niño. Sus amigos también rieron. (NdH: Me recuerda a Draco Ô.ô)  
  
-No-estoy-de-broma -dijo muy serio.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Veo que tenemos un valiente. Renacuajo, vete antes de que cambiemos de opinión y decidamos hacerte daño a ti.  
  
-Me iré si la dejáis en paz.  
  
-¿Y si no me da la gana?  
  
Harry gruñó. Y en un acto reflejo, cogió el libro de la mano del chico, agarró a la niña de la mano y salieron corriendo.  
  
-¡Cogedle!   
  
Harry era muy rápido, pero con aquella niña iba muy lento. Debía de buscar alguna forma de escapar.  
  
"Tal vez como aquella vez que salté al techo del colegio. Podría hacerlo. Espero conseguirlo" -pensó Harry.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un árbol creció rápidamente bajo los pies de los dos niños. Un árbol que podría parecer muy viejo y que llevaba toda la vida en ese colegio. Harry, desde las ramas más altas, vio como aquellos matones pasaron corriendo sin percatarse del nuevo árbol. ¿Habría echo él crecer aquel árbol? ¿O tal vez...?  
  
-¿Lo has hecho tú? -le preguntó Harry a la niña. La niña dio un respingo.  
  
-Yo... yo...  
  
-Sorprendente -dijo Harry mirando al árbol. La niña lo miró incrédula.  
  
-¿No tienes miedo de mí? ¿No te parezco rara?  
  
-No, para nada -dijo Harry. Pensó que ella debía de ser una bruja, porque no todas las niñas pueden hacer eso. Pero Harry no podía decirle a la niña que él era un mago, porque le había prometido a Sirius que no se lo diría a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. -¡Anda! Se me olvidaba -Harry sacó del bolsillo el dibujo- ¿Es tuyo, no?  
  
-Sí, gracias -le dijo la niña con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
-Yo me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger.   
  
(NdH: Sorprendente, ¿no? ¿Qué hará Hermione en una ciudad que se llama Villa Chucho? XD Hay que ver como deliro)  
  
Harry y Hermione bajaron del árbol cuando la campana dio por terminado el recreo. Muchos se sorprendieron de que Harry se hubiese echo amiga de Hermione. Pero después vieron que ella era un niña igual que todas y no era ningún bicho raro. (NdH: No es por nada, pero si yo me veo una niña todo el rato con un libro y que puede mover cosas, yo me acojonaría XD)  
  
Al terminar el día, Harry y Hermione ya eran muy buenos amigos. Y Hermione ya había invitado a Harry a su casa a jugar.  
  
-Tendré que preguntárselo a mi tío Sirius.  
  
-Vale.   
  
-¿Pero a tus padres no les importa, verdad?  
  
-Claro que no. Seguramente se alegrarán de que por fin tenga un amigo. Mira. Esa es mamá.  
  
Una mujer de pelo castaño igual que el de Hermione los saludaba. Era una mujer muy elegante y con una sonrisa perfecta (NdH: Normal, dentista que es la mujer XD).  
  
-Hola mamá. Este es Harry Potter. Somos amigos.  
  
La reacción de la madre fue de sorpresa. Y en pocos segundos empezó a llorar como una magdalena.  
  
-Tranquilo, es muy sensible -le susurró Hermione a Harry.   
  
-Me alegro. Snif. De que por fin tengas un amigo. Snif.  
  
-¡Ey, Harry!  
  
Harry se volteó buscando a aquella conocida voz para él. Sirius andaba hacia él tan elegante y apuesto como siempre. Muchas madres se volvían a verle cuando pasaba. Harry se acercó a saludar a su padrino, cosa que éste no rechazó y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Hola. Snif. ¿Es usted el padre de Harry? -sollozó la madre de Hermione.  
  
-Bueno. No. Soy su padrino.   
  
-Ah. En-can-ta-daaaaaabuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
-¿Pero qué demo...? -exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Tranquilo señor, es así -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Tío Sirius, ella es Hermione Granger. Somos amigos.  
  
-Hola Hermione -saludó Sirius. -Debemos irnos Harry. Despídete.   
  
-Adiós Hermione. Adiós señora Granger.  
  
-Adiós Harry.  
  
-Adiós. Snif.  
  
Sirius y Harry fueron hasta donde estaba aparcada la moto.   
  
-¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy en tu primer día de clase Harry?  
  
-¡Muy bien! 


	10. Visita

Perdón el retraso, de verdad. Pero es que estaba ocupada con los estudios y solo me puedo conectar los fines de semana. ;_; Pero por fin logré subir este capítulo.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cygni: necesita que ellos dos ya se conocieran para un futuro fic ^_~ Y puse la madre de Hermione asi para darle gracia al asunto XD Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: ays sis, aunque tú lo creas no hay slash, por favor XD Y ¿has dicho eso de que no esperabas que fuese Hermione de coña, eh? XD Gracias por tu review, cielito.  
  
Tania Chang: ._. Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te guste este fic ;_;  
  
Por cierto, la idea de este fic fue de bunny1986 Muchas gracias por la idea ;_;  
  
Espero vuestras sugerencias para próximos capítulos ^^  
  
Disclaimer: de rowling... como siempre... -_- Pero la señora Smith es una invención mia o  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Capítulo 10º: Visita  
  
El pequeño Harry jugaba solo en su cuarto. Tío Remus había salido a comprar a un tal Callejón Diagon, y tío Sirius estaba ocupado preparando una poción para tío Remus. Harry se quedó jugando con su peluche en su habitación. Harry jugaba a lanzar una pelota a la pared y recogerla.  
  
-Mire, señor Padfoot, no se me cae -dijo Harry feliz a su peluche mientras recogía la pelota otra vez. -Vamos a intentarlo más lejos.  
  
Harry se alejó un poco de la pared, lanzó con fuerza la pelota, pero por desgracia, dio con la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, rompiendo unas cuantas vidrieras. El rostro de Harry palideció rápidamente y sus ojos perdieron su brillo infantil. Después de mirar durante unos segundos los cristales en el suelo, salió corriendo de su habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Sirius removía una poción con un cucharón y miraba un libro que había en una mesa cercana.  
  
-Bien, solo falta que Moony traiga el ingrediente que falta y estará listo.  
  
En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y Remus entró por ella.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí. Toma, lo que faltaba. Muchas gracias, Padfoot. A mí nunca se me dio bien preparar pociones.  
  
-No hay de qué, viejo amigo. Aunque me sorprende que el inteligente Moony no sea bueno en algo.  
  
-No todos somos tan asombrosos como el gran Sirius Black -gruñó Remus cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Lo sé, Moony -dijo Sirius echándose el pelo hacia atrás. -Yo soy la perfección en persona.  
  
-La perfección no sé, pero la vanidad seguro que no. En fin -resopló Remus -creo que me voy a ir con Harry. Te dejo a solas con la poción.  
  
-¡No vale, Moony! Encima de que la poción es para ti. Yo también quiero jugar con Harry.  
  
-Se siente -canturreó el lupino.  
  
Remus salió del cuarto de Pociones y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry. Se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño no estaba allí, y se sorprendió aún más al ver los cristales rotos.  
  
-¡Sirius! -gritó Remus.  
  
Sirius apareció por la puerta muy asustado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
-¿No está aquí? -preguntó Sirius desconcertado.  
  
-No.  
  
Sirius y Remus buscaron por toda la habitación al pequeño Harry.  
  
-Es muy raro, se ha dejado su peluche.  
  
-Mira, Sirius, el cristal está roto.  
  
Los dos se acercaron al cristal.  
  
-Alguien lo ha roto.  
  
-¿Crees que alguien lo ha roto y ha entrado?  
  
-Debería ser pequeño.  
  
Ambos se miraron y sus caras palidecieron.  
  
-Él no puede ser...  
  
-No creo, ¿no? -dijo Remus entrecortadamente.  
  
Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
  
-No, no, no... -repetía una y otra vez.  
  
-Tranquilicémonos. Debemos buscar ayuda y pensar por donde empezamos a buscar.  
  
-¡Cuándo hagamos todo eso a saber qué le habrá pasado a Harry!  
  
Remus comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación, buscando alguna pista sobre Harry. Miró a los restos de cristales en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que una pelota estaba también allí.  
  
-La pelota...  
  
-¿Qué pelota?  
  
-Esa pelota... -Remus tomó el balón.  
  
-¿Y qué le pasa a la pelota?  
  
-Estaba al lado de los cristales rotos.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Padfoot, une los cabos. Creo que Harry rompió los cristales y luego se escondió.  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-Sí. -Remus comenzó a olfatear.  
  
-¿Qué haces ahora?  
  
-La luna llena está cerca, asi que mis sentidos del olfato y del oído están más desarrollados que nunca.  
  
Remus anduvo por la habitación siguiendo el rastro de Harry, y salió del cuarto al notar que su rastro era más fuerte afuera. Remus siguió olfateando a Harry por toda la guarida, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius.  
  
-Espera -dijo de repente Remus al pasar una puerta y retroceder hasta ella. -Aquí.  
  
-¿Ahí está Harry?  
  
-Yo diría que sí.  
  
Sirius y Remus abrieron la puerta. Era un cuarto de invitados, amueblado con una cama, un armario, una cómoda y un escritorio. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sirius prendió la luz con un movimiento de su varita.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?  
  
No hubo ninguna respuesta.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que está aquí?  
  
-Sí, lo huelo con claridad.  
  
-Harry, soy tío Sirius. Tranquilo.  
  
-Calla, ¿no lo oyes?  
  
Sirius escuchó atentamente. En medio de silencio se escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos.  
  
-¿Viene de debajo de la cama?  
  
Remus asintió. Sirius se agachó y miró debajo de la cama. Allí, encogido boca abajo, y con las manos en la cabeza, estaba Harry llorando.  
  
-¿Harry, qué haces aquí?  
  
El pequeño miró a Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Venga, Harry. Sal de ahí.  
  
-He jugado a la pelota -dijo Harry lentamente y entre sollozos.  
  
-Muy bien. Me alegro, Harry. Ahora sal de ahí, anda -le dijo Sirius, que empezaba a preocuparse.  
  
-Y he roto los cristales de la puerta.  
  
-No pasa nada. Eso se arregla con magia y listo -Sirius le tendió la mano a su ahijado. Harry se alejó un poco de él. -Vamos, Harry.  
  
-¿No estás enfadado?  
  
-¿Y por qué he de estarlo?  
  
-Porque he roto el cristal.  
  
-No tiene importancia, mi niño. -Sirius estaba empezando a impacientarse y a preocuparse cada vez más.  
  
-¿No me vas a...?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-¿A reñirme... o a... pegarme?  
  
Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Y un nudo se formó en su garganta.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca te pegaría, Harry.  
  
Harry asintió levemente y salió de debajo de la cama. Sirius le tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al cuarto del pequeño. Remus intentaba asumir lo que acababa de escuchar, y sacar una conclusión diferente a las que las palabras de Harry siempre lo llevaban por pensar.  
  
-¿Tal vez ellos...? -susurró mientras se ponía una mano en la boca. Salió del cuarto de invitados con la intención de ir con Harry y Sirius.  
  
Sirius se sentó en la cama de Harry, y lo meció mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le tarareaba una canción. Remus miraba la escena bastante inquieto.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Remus, mándale una lechuza a Shinsen, que venga inmediatamente.  
  
La mirada decidida y penetrante de Sirius hizo que Remus no se lo pensase dos veces y salió de la habitación con paso decidido.  
  
Horas después la señora Smith se presentó en La Guarida.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? -preguntó mientras entraba en la mansión. -Estaba a punto de irme a mi casa. Había acabado mi jornada en el Ministerio.  
  
-Harry se ha comportado de una forma muy extraña. Y yo me temo lo peor...  
  
-¿De una forma muy extraña? -La señora Smith empezó a inquietarse.  
  
Se sentaron en un sofá del salón, Remus le sirvió una taza de té, y esperaron a que viniese Sirius, que no tardó en aparecer. Su rostro estaba apagado y en su mirada se podía percibir que estaba furioso.  
  
-Sirius, ¿y Harry?  
  
-Tranquilo Moony, está durmiendo.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó la señora Smith.  
  
-Creo que olvidaste contarnos unos cuantos detalles, Shinsen -gruñó Sirius sentándose delante de ella.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? -añadió ella nerviosa.  
  
-Sí. -Sirius se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Dime, ¿pegaron alguna vez los Dursley a Harry?  
  
A la señora Smith casi se le cae su taza de té. Remus tembló levemente mientras que su rostro palideció. Lo que él temía también lo creía su amigo, y eso lo inquietaba.  
  
-¿Es eso cierto, Shinsen? -dijo Remus entrecortadamente.  
  
-Bueno -la señora Smith comenzó a jugar con sus manos muy nerviosa. -Puede que ocultase algunos detalles.  
  
-¿Qué detalles? -gruñó Remus mirando a Shinsen, furioso.  
  
-¡Contesta!  
  
-Está bien... está bien... a ver... ¿Cómo lo diría? Harry, el pequeño -Remus y Sirius la escuchaban atentamente- dormía en una... en una... alacena...  
  
-¿QUÉ? -gritaron ambos merodeadores a la vez.  
  
-¿EN UNA ALACENA? ¿EN UNA ASQUEROSA ALACENA? -bramó Sirius.  
  
-Hay más -susurró la señora Smith que no se atrevía a seguir. -A veces lo dejaban sin comer... le daban la ropa vieja de Dudley... no le regalaron nada durante todo el tiempo que vivió con ellos... y... bueno... le pegaron algunas veces...  
  
-¡Argh! -gritó Sirius y golpeó la mesita central con ambos puños. Remus andaba de un lado a otro muy confuso y a la vez enojado.  
  
-Lo siento -añadió la señora Smith sin saber qué decir.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? -gruñó Sirius.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore me ordenó que no dijese nada.   
  
-¿Y por qué? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-¡Por esta misma razón! Es mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante.  
  
-¡No es tan fácil olvidar esas cosas! -bramó Sirius. -¡Dime, ¿cómo le explicas eso a mi niño?! ¡¿Cómo le dices que tiene que olvidar todo eso?! ¿Eh? ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Maldita sea! -Sirius volcó la mesa de una patada.  
  
-Tío Sirius... -dijo una débil voz desde la puerta del salón.  
  
Harry estaba allí de pie, vestido con un pijama rojo pálido.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué haces ahí? -preguntó Sirius mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente.  
  
-Un fuerte ruido me despertó y ya no pude volver a dormirme -respondió mientras se frotaba un ojo con una mano.  
  
-Vamos otra vez a la cama. -Sirius lo cogió en brazos. -Shinsen -se giró antes de irse- gracias por haber venido. Remus, mándale una carta a Dumbledore. Creo que sabrás lo que tienes que decirle. -Remus asintió levemente. -Hasta luego.  
  
Sirius se marchó escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de su ahijado.  
  
Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad en La Guarida. En su mayor parte, porque Sirius y Remus no podían olvidar lo que descubrieron el día anterior. Sirius jugaba con Harry en una alfombra en el salón, cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana con el pico.  
  
-¡Una lechuza! -exclamó Harry entusiasmado.  
  
Sirius se levantó y abrió la ventana. La lechuza voló hasta posarse en la mesa. En cuanto Sirius le quitó el sobre que llevaba atado en la pata, el ave se marchó volando por donde había venido. Sirius desgarró el sobre, y sacó el pergamino de su interior, y lo leyó atentamente.  
  
Sirius bufó: -Como siempre. Dumbledore y su palabrería. -Sirius apretó el sobre que tenía en su mano.  
  
-¿Ha llegado una lechuza? -preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Sí, de Dumbledore.  
  
-Déjame leer. -Sirius le pasó la carta y la leyó rápidamente. -Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Quién ha escrito? -preguntó Harry tirando del pantalón de su padrino.  
  
-Del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Del hombre de la larga barba blanca?  
  
-Sí, él mismo -rió Remus.  
  
-Moony, creo que acabo de tener una estupenda idea -dijo Sirius mientras se rascaba la barbilla. En sus ojos había un brillo especial.  
  
-Harry, ve a la cocina. Dentro de poco vamos a comer.  
  
Harry se marchó, y Remus y Sirius se quedaron a solas.  
  
-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?  
  
-Vamos a visitar a los Dursley.  
  
-¿Qué? No podemos... Dumbledore no nos dejaría.  
  
-¿Has leído bien la carta de Dumbledore?  
  
Sirius le señaló unas líneas específicas: "Entiendo como os sentís. Comprendo si queréis desahogaros de alguna forma."  
  
-Sabe que vamos a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Y con quién dejamos a Harry? No podemos dejarlo solo.  
  
-Dumbledore nos dice en la carta que si necesitamos ayuda que le avisemos. Eso haremos.  
  
Sirius se fue a un escritorio que había en el salón, y escribió un par de frases en un pergamino.  
  
-Voy a la lechuzería a mandar esta carta.  
  
Remus suspiró y regresó a la cocina. Harry estaba sentado a la mesa esperando.  
  
-Hola, Harry, ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Esperemos a Sirius y comenzaremos a comer, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
Ese mismo día, a las 6 de la tarde, Remys y Sirius estaban preparando los preparativos para su visita de ese día. Harry estaba sentado en la cama de su padrino, viendo como él metía varios frascos con pociones que había preparado esa tarde, una cuerda dorada y fina, y con varios petardos de bromas.  
  
-¿Adónde vas, tío Sirius?  
  
-Moony y yo vamos a hacerle una visita a unas personas.  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
-Tú te quedarás aquí mientras nosotros estamos fuera.  
  
-¿Solo? -Harry empezó a preocuparse.  
  
-Claro que no. -Sirius le revolvió el pelo. -Vendrá alguien a cuidarte.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Pues... Alguien que mandará Dumbledore. -En ese momento sonaron las campanas del timbre de La Guarida.  
  
-Voy yo -dijo Remus mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol.  
  
Abrió la puerta principal, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la profesora McGonagall y a Snape.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Lupin -saludó McGonagall.  
  
-Buena tardes. ¿Vosotros sois los que ha mandado el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
-No creas que nos agrada, Lupin. Dumbledore nos obligó -gruñó Snape.  
  
-Nos dijo que usted y Black tenían cosas que hacer. ¿De qué se trata?  
  
-Vamos a hacerle una visita a los Dursley.  
  
-¿Los Dursley? -preguntó Snape.  
  
-Los Dursley era la familia que se ocupaba de Harry. Creo que la señora Dursley era la hermana de Lily Potter.  
  
-Así es -corroboró Remus.  
  
Los tres entraron en el salón a esperar.  
  
-¿Y por qué la visita ahora?  
  
-Hemos descubierto el trato que le daban a Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo?   
  
-Puede decirse que no le trataron muy bien.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Lupin? -le preguntó McGonagall.  
  
-Obligaban a Harry a dormir en una alacena, lo dejaban sin comer, no le daban nada que no fuese viejo y usado y -Remus tragó con dificultad- le pegaban.  
  
McGonagall y Snape miraron a Remus sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír.  
  
-¿Está seguro, Lupin?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó McGonagall. -¡Qué bestias!  
  
-¿Y supongo que vuestra visita será una especie de castigo?  
  
-Así es, Severus.  
  
-Me lo temía -dijo Snape mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¡Y a mí me parece una estupenda idea! Tenéis todo mi apoyo, Lupin.  
  
-Gracias, profesora -dijo Remus que no se creía el comportamiento de su antigua jefa de casa. -Bueno, nosotros regresaremos entrada ya la noche. En la cocina está la cena -Remus señaló una puerta- solemos cenar a las 8, y acostamos a Harry a las 10 de la noche.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Me siento raro dándole órdenes a usted, profesora.  
  
-Recuerde que ya no soy su profesora -le respondió McGonagall con una sonrisa cordial.  
  
-Ah, sí... Por supuesto...  
  
Sirius bajó las escaleras llevando de una mano a Harry, llevaba en el hombro la bolsa que había preparado anteriormente.  
  
-¿Moony, quién...? preguntó Sirius cuando entraba al salón, pero se calló al instante al ver las visitas. -¿Profesora McGonagall? ¿Snape? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-¡Profesora! -Harry se soltó de la mano de su padrino y corrió a saludar a McGonagall, quien le abrazó.  
  
-Son lo que van a cuidar de Harry.  
  
-¿Ellos? Perdón, profesora -se disculpó rápidamente Sirius- no tengo nada contra usted. ¿Pero él? -Sirius miró a Snape con desprecio.  
  
A Snape le empezó a latir fuertemente una vena en la sien.  
  
-Dumbledore nos dijo que viniéramos -añadió McGonagall.   
  
-El abuelete chochea -gruñó Sirius.  
  
-¡Black! ¡No hable así de Dumbledore!  
  
-Chochea hace años -añadió Snape.  
  
-¡Snape!  
  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya -añadió Remus.  
  
Todos salieron a la entrada de la casa. Sirius invocó a su moto, que apareció delante de él en pocos segundos.  
  
-Harry -le dijo Remus- la profesora McGonagall y Severus se encargarán de ti hasta que volvamos, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale. -Harry asintió.  
  
-Bien. Antes de irme os daré algunas explicaciones más: Harry se baña con agua templada; no le dejen andar por la casa a solas, aún se pierde; si necesitan algo de comer hay una pequeña despensa en la cocina; Severus, te agradará saber que hay una biblioteca en la primera planta; y si tienen alguna urgencia o duda de algún tipo hay una pequeña lechuzería en el jardín de atrás.  
  
-Lupin, recuerde que yo he cuidado de usted, de Black y de Potter cuando iban a Hogwarts.  
  
-Cierto, y lo hizo muy bien, profesora.  
  
-¡Ya está todo listo! -avisó Sirius. -Harry- extendió los brazos a su ahijado, quien corrió hasta él y lo abrazó- volveremos por la madrugada. Asi que no te preocupes, ¿vale? -El pequeño asintió. -Pórtate bien. Hasta pronto, -y le besó en la mejilla.  
  
Sirius soltó a Harry, se montó en su moto y la puso en marcha.  
  
-¡Vamos, Moony!  
  
-¡Ya va! -Remus se giró a McGonagall y a Snape. -Odio ese trasto -gruñó por lo bajo. -Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó. -Hasta luego, Harry.  
  
-Hasta luego, tío Remus.  
  
Remus se montó detrás de Sirius, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo colocó alrededor de los ojos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -gruñó Sirius.  
  
-Prefiero no ver las piruetas que harás cuando estemos en el aire.  
  
Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la moto comenzó a elevarse.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós a los dos.  
  
-¡Hasta pronto! -se despidió Harry agitando los dos brazos.  
  
La moto se alejó hasta perderse en la oscuridad.  
  
-Harry -lo llamó McGonagall. El pequeño se giró hacia ella -vamos adentro. Aquí hace frío.  
  
Harry asintió y entraron a la casa.  
  
-Aún quedan dos horas para la cena. -¿Quieres hacer algo mientras tanto, Harry?  
  
-Mmm -el pequeño pensó por unos instantes.  
  
-Aún tengo que hacer unas cuentas para la escuela.  
  
-¿Vas a la escuela?  
  
-Sí, una muggle. Está en la ciudad de aquí al lado.  
  
-Está bien, subamos a hacer las cuentas. -McGonagall tomó una manita de Harry.  
  
-Yo iré a la biblioteca -gruñó Snape.  
  
Ya en la planta de arriba.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu cuarto, Harry?  
  
-Ese de ahí -Harry señaló una puerta cercana.  
  
-¿Y dónde queda la biblioteca, Potter?  
  
-Por el pasillo de la izquierda. Pero tenga cuidado, puede perderse.  
  
-Tendré cuidado, Potter -añadió Severus mientras caminaba por el pasillo que le había indicado Harry.  
  
McGonagall y Harry entraron en el cuarto de éste.  
  
-Tienes un cuarto muy bonito, Harry -le dijo McGonagall. El pequeño sonrió complacido. Harry llevó a la profesora McGonagall hasta su pequeño escritorio. Minerva cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Harry para ayudarle con sus deberes.  
  
Sobre Surrey, una moto volaba en dirección hacia Privet Drive.  
  
-¿Vas bien, Moony?  
  
-¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que vaya bien si cada dos segundos estás dando vueltas de campana como un loco desquiciado? -gritó Remus.  
  
-Me aludes, Moony.  
  
-Maldito seas, Padfoot.  
  
-Je je je je.  
  
-¡No te rías! Sabes que le tengo pánico a las alturas.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Lo olvidé.  
  
-Grrrr...  
  
-¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado.  
  
-¡No pienso mirar! Asi que ve bajando.  
  
Sirius descendió en picado, dio un par de vueltas y aterrizó delante del nº4 de Privet Drive.  
  
-¡Final de trayecto! Brujas y niños primero...  
  
-Padfoot, estás loco -gruñó Remus bajando de la moto y quitándose el pañuelo. -Eres un temerario.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-Y no tienes remedio. Aparca ese trasto y vamos a hacer lo que hemos decidido.  
  
-¡A la orden, mi capitán!  
  
Sirius apagó su moto y se reunió con su amigo, que miraba por una ventana de la casa, que daba al salón. En él estaban la tía Petunia que jugaba con su hijo, Dudley, si se le puede decir jugar a arrojar juguetes y a insultarla; tío Vernon estaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Había una mujer igualita a Vernon que parecía reír las trastadas de Dudley.  
  
-¿Pero qué es esto?  
  
-La estampa ideal de una familia perfecta -dijo Remus sarcástico.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que estaba mirando a un corral, con tanto caballo y cerdo suelto.  
  
Remus soltó una risa ante el comentario de su amigo.   
  
-Creo que debemos empezar, Padfoot. Es mejor que empecemos por poner una barrera alrededor de la casa. El Ministerio podría presentarse si detecta algún tipo de magia en un barrio muggle.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
Sirius levantó su varita sobre su cabeza, dijo un par de palabras y de su varita salió una pequeña burbuja que creció hasta cubrir la casa entera.  
  
-Listo -dijo Sirius satisfecho.  
  
-Y ahora cortemos la línea telefónica. De ese modo no alarmaran a sus guardias.  
  
-¿Los policlas?  
  
-Sí, creo que se llamaban así.  
  
Cortaron los cables del teléfono y entraron en la casa dispuestos a hacer pagar a los Dursley todo...  
  
-Y esta es la última -dijo McGonagall. Harry cerró su cuaderno.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
-No hay de qué, Harry. Creo -la profesora McGonagall sacó un reloj de bolsillo y lo miró- que ya es la hora de cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Pues vamos.  
  
McGonagall tomó una manita de Harry y ambos salieron del cuarto.  
  
-Tenemos que avisar a Severus -dijo McGonagall mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí, Minerva.  
  
McGonagall miró sobre su hombro, y vio como Snape se acercaba a ellos, estaba pálido y cansado, y traía un libro bajo el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
-Me perdí -dijo Snape entrecortadamente.  
  
-Pero mira qué gracioso es el pequeño Dudley. Mira con que ganas juega -dijo tía Marge.  
  
-¿Pequeño? Esa cosa debe pesar lo mismo que yo.  
  
-Chist. Calla, Padfoot.  
  
Sirius y Remus estaban escondidos afuera del salón, escuchando atentamente.  
  
-Dudley ha salido a mí -añadió tío Vernon muy orgulloso.  
  
-Desde luego.  
  
-Sobretodo en la gordura -susurró Sirius.   
  
Tía Marge tomó un largo sorbo de té y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Y ahora que caigo, ¿dónde está esa molestia que vivía antes aquí?  
  
No había dicho ningún nombre, pero Sirius y Remus sabían perfectamente que estaba hablando de Harry. Sirius sintió el odio que crecía dentro de él y aumentaba por momentos. Remus apretó su varita y siguió escuchando con atención.  
  
-Logramos deshacernos de él -dijo tío Vernon que parecía no querer tocar el tema.  
  
-¿Ah sí? Me alegro mucho. Ese niñato solo era una molestia. No sé porque tuvisteis que cargar con él. Y todo por culpa de tu desagradable hermana, Petunia, que se casó con ese desgraciado.  
  
-¡Ahora sí, Remus! ¡Estos me la pagan! -gruñó Sirius.  
  
-Espera, Padfoot.  
  
Sirius ignoró la advertencia de Remus y entró en el salón. Los Dursley gritaron de sorpresa al ver a Sirius aparecer por la puerta.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -gritó Petunia cogiendo a Dudley en brazos.  
  
-¿Q... quién es usted? -preguntó Vernon poniéndose en pie.  
  
-Yo -dijo Sirius lentamente y con odio. -Soy Sirius Black. El mejor amigo del que llamáis desgraciado y de la hermana de tu estúpida mujer. Y padrino del pequeño Harry.  
  
La cara de Vernon y Petunia palideció, por su parte, Marge que no entendía nada, encaró a Sirius.  
  
-¿Quién se cree usted para entrar en esta casa? ¡No tiene ningún derecho!  
  
-¡Marge, cállate! -le dijo Petunia apretando los dientes.  
  
-Hazle caso, espécimen de hipopótamo a dos patas.  
  
-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? -gritó Marge. Cogió su bolso e iba a golpear a Sirius cuando éste sacó un frasco de la bolsa que llevaba y lo lanzó dándole al bolso de tía Marge.  
  
-Antes de golpearme debería revisar su bolso.  
  
Marge se quedó confusa al oír las palabras de Sirius. Miró su bolso y lanzó un grito agudo. De él empezaron a salir montones de cucarachas que le recorrían el brazo.  
  
-¡Marge! -gritó Petunia.  
  
-¡Tú! -bramó Vernon señalando a Sirius. -Tú eres... tú eres... un... un... -tío Vernon no podía decirlo, la palabra no le salía de la boca.  
  
-Sí, somos magos -terminó Remus entrando en el salón.  
  
-¿Sorprendido, Dursley? -dijo Sirius sarcástico.  
  
Vernon se colocó delante de su esposa y de su hijo. Marge intentaba librarse de las cucarachas que tenía en el brazo. Entonces, el bulldog de tía Marge apareció y comenzó a ladrar a los intrusos.  
  
-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un perro? -dijo Sirius mirando al animal. -¡Vaya, birria! Moony, ¿les enseño a estos lo que es un perro?  
  
-Adelante, Padfoot.  
  
Sirius sonrió triunfal y se convirtió en un enorme perro negro. El bulldog de tía Marge calló al instante. Sirius enseñó sus enormes colmillos y gruñó. El perro salió corriendo del salón. Sirius torció la boca formando una singular sonrisa perruna, y se transformó en humano otra vez.  
  
-Menudo perrito -añadió triunfal.  
  
-¡Vosotros! -gruñó tía Marge cuando logró librarse de las cucarachas. Se lanzó sobre Remus y lo levantó sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Remus.  
  
-¿Esto qué es? ¿Una vaca o un luchador de sumo?  
  
Marge lanzó a Remus, cayendo sobre una pequeña mesa de té, rompiéndola.  
  
-Moony, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Más o menos -dijo Remus frotándose la espalda.  
  
-¡Ahora verá!  
  
-Espera, Padfoot. Yo me encargo de ella.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Sí, me las va a pagar.  
  
-Toda tuya, Moony.  
  
Remus se puso de pie y se colocó delante de tía Marge, la cual parecía un toro furioso.  
  
-Ven aquí, vaquita.  
  
Tía Marge lanzó un mugido y corrió hacia Remus, quien levantó su varita y dijo:  
  
-"La femme transformun in hipopotamus".  
  
Y con un chasquido y una luz blanca, Marge se transformó en un hipopótamo.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Le va que ni pintado esa transformación! -rió Sirius.  
  
-Así aprenderá -añadió Remus.  
  
-Muy bien, Moony. Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás? -preguntó Sirius, cuando le rompieron una escoba en la cabeza. -¡Auch! ¡Me ha roto una escoba en la cabeza!   
  
Tía Petunia seguía golpeando a Sirius con lo que le quedaba de escoba.  
  
-¡Maldita chiflada!  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¡Todos quietos! -gritó Vernon, que apuntaba a Remus y a Sirius con una escopeta.  
  
-Todo muy bueno -dijo McGonagall soltando el cuchillo y el tenedor. Harry seguía comiendo su último trozo de filete. Y Severus tomaba un vaso de agua.  
  
-No estuvo mal -argulló Snape.  
  
-¡Yo ya he terminado! -anunció Harry.  
  
-Bien, y ahora hay que lavar los platos.  
  
McGonagall hizo un movimiento con su varita, y mágicamente, los platos flotaron hasta la pila y comenzaron a limpiarse solos.  
  
-¿Después de comer qué haces, Harry?  
  
-Suelo jugar con tío Sirius y tío Remus.  
  
-Entonces, juguemos nosotros también. -McGonagall se puso de pie, al igual que Harry y tomó su mano. -¿Y tú qué, Severus?  
  
-¿Hum?  
  
-¿Que qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Yo me quedaré en el salón, leyendo.  
  
-De eso nada. Tú te vienes con nosotros.  
  
-¿QUÉ? -A Snape se le agrió el rostro.  
  
-Lo que oyes. Vamos.  
  
-Me niego rotundamente.  
  
-Venga con nosotros, señor Snape.  
  
Snape enmudeció y se quedó perplejo. McGonagall sonrió ante la escena. El pequeño Harry tiraba de la manga de la túnica de Snape y le invitaba a jugar con él y con la profesora McGonall.  
  
-No te resistas, Severus -bromeó McGonagall.  
  
Snape lanzó un pequeño gruñido y se puso de pie.  
  
-Está bien, Potter.  
  
-¡Qué bien! -Y el pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina.  
  
-Borre esa sonrisa, Minerva.  
  
-Es que me parece increíble que tengas tu corazoncito.  
  
-¡Cállese! Y ni una palabra a nadie.  
  
-Por supuesto...  
  
-¿Por qué no suenas del todo creíble?  
  
-¿Piensas atacarnos con eso, Dursley?   
  
-¡Quietos! ¡No hagáis daño a mi familia!  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿QUE NO HAGAMOS DAÑO A TU FAMILIA? -bramó Sirius fuera de sí.  
  
-Sirius, es mejor que te controles.  
  
-¡No pienso controlarme! ¡TÚ! ¡VERNON DURSLEY! -Sirius se acercaba a Vernon, lentamente, mientras que él retrocedía. -¡TÚ ME PIDES QUE NO HAGA DAÑO A TU FAMILIA PERO TÚ HICISTE DAÑO A MI NIÑO! ¿CREES QUE ES JUSTO LO QUE ME PIDES? ¿EH? ¿LO CREES?   
  
-Fuera de mi casa -dijo entrecortadamente Vernon.  
  
-Nos iremos cuando tú aprendas la lección.  
  
Sirius apuntó con su varita a la escopeta de Vernon y ésta explotó. Vernon salió corriendo del salón y subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.  
  
-¿Asi que quiere jugar? -Sirius desapareció del salón, y Remus se quedó a solas. Corrió fuera del salón e iba a seguir a Sirius cuando escuchó unos gritos que venían de la cocina y fue a ver. Petunia estaba empuñando lo que le quedaba de la escoba, y Dudley intentaba esconderse detrás de su madre.  
  
-¡Largo! -gritó Petunia, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
  
-Creo que le enseñaré la lección a usted. Tranquila, pondré a su hijo en un lugar seguro. ¿Qué tal... en la alacena?  
  
Remus apuntó a Dudley, quien comenzó a flotar, entre gritos y pataleos, fue hasta la alacena y se quedó encerrado dentro, golpeando la puerta con los puños.  
  
-Harry durmió muchos años en ella. No sé porqué tu hijo se pone así por un simple cuarto pequeño y lleno de polvo -susurró Remus.  
  
Petunia, aterrada, nerviosa y furiosa, se lanzó a golpear a Remus, pero Remus la esquivó y apuntó a su cara.  
  
-Hipo transformun.  
  
La cara de tía Petunia comenzó a deformarse y bultos empezaron a aparecer por ella. Su boca comenzó a alargarse, y su piel se tornaba de un color marrón oscuro. Su cara se había convertido en una cabeza de caballo. Intentó lanzar varios gritos de auxilio, pero lo único que hacía era el sonido de un caballo asustado.   
  
Mientras tanto, Vernon se encerró en su dormitorio e intentó llamar por teléfono, pero no daba señal.  
  
-Yo si fuera tú, desistiría.  
  
Vernon se giró, horrorizado, y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
-¡Argh! -gritó Vernon cayendo de espaldas.  
  
-Creo que ya es la hora de tu castigo.  
  
Sirius levantó su varita hacia Vernon, quien empezó a engordar cada vez más, como si fuese una masa gelatinosa de color carne. La camisa y los pantalones se rompieron, al igual que el suelo, cayendo hacia el piso de abajo.  
  
-Je, demasiado para la pobre casa.  
  
Sirius se lanzó por el agujero, y cayó en la cocina, la cual ahora estaba destrozada.  
  
-¡Padfoot, avisa! ¡Casi me aplasta!  
  
Remus estaba en una esquina de la cocina, pegado a la pared y lleno de polvo que había levantado Vernon con su caída.  
  
-Perdona, Moony.  
  
-¿Crees que han aprendido bien la lección?  
  
-Hum -Sirius meditó unos segundos. -Creo que sí.  
  
-Entonces devolvámoslos a la normalidad.  
  
-Hola, Severus, ¿qué tal todo? -preguntó Remus amablemente. Snape bajaba las escaleras decidido a marcharse.  
  
-Supongo que bien -gruñó Snape.  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo. Sirius, dale las gracias también.  
  
-¡Bah! -Sirius siguió su camino escaleras arriba.  
  
Entró en el cuarto de Harry, el cual estaba a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña lámpara en una mesita de noche. McGonagall estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con un libro entre las manos. El pequeño Harry estaba dormido.  
  
-Buenas noches, profesora, ¿hace mucho que se durmió? -susurró Sirius.  
  
-Buenas noches, Black. Acaba de dormirse. -La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Y cómo se ha portado?  
  
-Muy bien. Es un niño muy bueno.  
  
-Muchas gracias por cuidarle.  
  
-No importa, Black. Ha sido un placer. Creo que es mejor que me marche.  
  
-Adiós, profesora.  
  
-Adiós, Black. -La profesora McGonagall salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
Sirius se sentó en la silla en la que había estado McGonagall. Sirius alargó una mano hasta el pelo de su ahijado, y le quitó unos cuantos mechones del rostro.  
  
-Puedes dormir tranquilo, mi niño, yo te protegeré y te cuidaré.  
  
Continuará... 


	11. El regreso de Aquel

Hola de nuevo. Perdonen la tardanza en subir el capítulo 11, pero es que he estado ocupada con los estudios, y he tenido que escribir en mis ratos libres. En fin... Pero al fin tengo el capítulo 11. ^_^ Espero que lo disfruten. 

**Cygni: **Sí, todo el mundo odia a los Dursley ¬_¬ Asquerosos... Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ 

**Gochi Sakurazukamori: **me alegro de que te guste el fic. ^^ Muchas gracias. 

**Disclaimer: **como siempre... de Rowling... 

*^*^*^*^*^*

**Capítulo 11º: El regreso de _Aquel _**

****

Remus leía tranquilamente en el salón de la mansión. Desde el incidente en casa de los Dursley todo había sido tranquilo en _"La Guarida"_. Los días transcurrían con calma, y Harry olvidaba los malos momentos que había pasado y era feliz viviendo con Sirius y Remus. 

Remus pasó una hoja del libro que estaba leyendo cuando Harry entró en el salón mirando a todos lados. Remus dejó de lado su lectura y prestó atención al pequeño. 

-Hola Harry -le saludó con una cálida sonrisa. 

-Hola tío Remus. 

-¿Estás jugando? 

-Sí -afirmó con la cabeza, -con tío Sirius. Estamos jugando al escondite, ahora es mi turno. 

-Pues mucha suerte. Espero que lo encuentres. 

Harry buscó bajo las mesas, detrás de las cortinas y en cualquier lugar en el que una persona adulta pueda ocultarse. Iba a darse por vencido y a ir a otra habitación cuando unos ruidos procedentes de un gran armario le llamaron la atención. Harry se acercó con cautela, puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el pomo y tiró de él. Sirius, transformado en perro, salió de un salto de dentro del armario, tirando a Harry de espaldas al suelo. 

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Remus. Dejó a un lado el libro y corrió a atender a Harry, pero Sirius, de nuevo en su forma original, se le había adelantado, y había tomado a Harry en brazos. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Sirius bastante preocupado. Harry se frotaba la cabeza con las dos manos. 

-Sí. Pero me duele un poquito la cabeza. 

Sirius frotó con suavidad la zona de la cabeza donde Harry se había golpeado. 

-¿Te duele mucho? 

-Ya no. 

-Así me gusta. Que se note que eres un niño fuerte. 

Harry sonrió a su padrino. Remus lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Tenía que reconocer que Harry era un niño muy valiente, no lloraba ni flaqueaba por unas simples caídas. Harry cada día era más vivaz. 

-Ahora que te he encontrado, te toca buscarme a mí, tío Sirius. 

-Jo, bueno -Sirius puso cara de cachorro resentido. -Cuento hasta 30, ¿vale? 

-Vale. -Harry salió corriendo del salón, en busca de un escondite, y Sirius contó hasta 30 con los ojos cerrados. 

-28... 29... 30... ¡Allá voy, Harry! -gritó Sirius, para luego salir a buscar a su ahijado. Remus por su parte, volvió a la lectura de su libro. 

Los días pasaron en _"La Guarida"_, hasta que llegó la primavera, y con ella, empezó a derretirse la nieve y aparecieron las primeras flores. La enorme extensión de los terrenos de la mansión dejaron atrás el manto blanco y pasó a un vivo color verde, lleno de distintas tonalidades de colores. 

Un día de abril, Harry se preparaba para un día de escuela, y Sirius elegía su ropa del enorme ropero. 

-Creo que este conjunto te irá bien -dijo Sirius cogiendo un mono vaquero y una blusa azul marino, con dos franjas blancas en cada manga. -¿Qué te parece? 

-A mí todo me parece igual -añadió el pequeño. 

-¡Ays, Harry! Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte algo de moda. La ropa es algo esencial en cada uno. -Harry frunció el entrecejo y movió levemente su cabeza a la derecha. -En fin -suspiró Sirius, -vamos a vestirte y a desayunar. 

Remus preparaba el desayuno en ese momento. Estaba muy pálido y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, pero a causa de que esa noche era luna llena. Colocó en la mesa una jarra de zumo de calabaza cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sirius y Harry entraron por ella. 

-¡Bueno días, tío Remus! -le saludó Harry abrazándolo. 

-Buenos días, Harry. Vamos, el desayuno casi está listo. 

-Vale. 

-Buenas, Moony -dijo Sirius sentándose a la mesa. 

-Buenos días a ti también, Padfoot. 

-¿Qué hay hoy de desayunar? -preguntó Harry. 

-Pues algo que te gusta mucho: tortitas. 

-¡Qué bien! 

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y cuando hubieron acabado, Remus fue a despedir a Harry y a Sirius que iban en motocicleta a la escuela. Cuando por fin se marcharon, Remus volvió a la cocina para limpiar los platos. Al cuarto de hora, las campanas de _"La Guarida" _sonaron. 

-¿Qué extraño? -murmuró Remus. -Tal vez se han olvidado algo. 

Al poco tiempo, llamaron a la puerta y Remus fue a abrir. 

-Hola de nuevo -dijo Remus. -¿Qué se os ha olv...? -Remus enmudeció al ver que no se trataba de Sirius ni de Harry. 

Quienes acababan de llegar era un hombre de piel morena, alto y robusto, con una argolla en la oreja. Vestía una blusa y un pantalón bajo una túnica corta, una capa, botas y guantes, todo con distintas tonalidades de gris. A su lado, había una chica bajita, de pelo rosado y de punta, y vestía ropas idénticas a la del hombre, pero las de ella eran de color lila. 

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? 

Sirius aterrizó suavemente a las afueras de _Mongrelville _y se adentraron en ella por carretera. 

-Hoy vamos a hacer tazas de barro en la escuela -dijo Harry, quien estaba sentado detrás de Sirius y agarrado a su cintura. 

-¿De verdad? Qué divertido, Harry. 

-Sí, voy a hacer dos y os la llevaré a ti y a tío Remus. 

Sirius esbozó una cálida sonrisa. 

-Seguro que me va a encantar. 

Se detuvieron a la puerta del colegio, donde había muchos niños y padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Sirius aparcó la moto, bajó de ella y luego cogió a Harry en brazos. 

-Bueno, Harry -Sirius dejó al pequeño en el suelo. -Nos vemos por la tarde. Hasta pronto. -Sirius lo besó en la frente. 

-Adiós, tío Sirius. Ahora despídete del _Señor Padfoot _-le dijo Harry, enseñándole el peluche. 

-Hasta luego, _Señor Padfoot _-dijo Sirius tomando una pata del peluche. 

Harry sonrió a su padrino, lo besó en la mejilla y entró corriendo en la escuela. 

Sirius se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Harry, cuando al final esbozó una leve sonrisa, se montó en su moto y se marchó. 

Harry entró en su clase, saludando a todo el mundo. Iba a ir a su sitio cuando Hermione saltó hacia él. 

-¡Buenos días, Harry! 

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! 

-¿Qué tal estás? 

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? 

-Bien también. ¿Sabes que han montado un circo en la ciudad? A mí me encanta el circo. ¿Te apetecería ir? 

-Pues no sé... Nunca he ido a uno. 

-¡Es muy divertido! Puedes decirle a tu padrino que te lleve. 

-Vale -asintió Harry, -se lo preguntaré. Y podemos ir juntos. 

-Sí. 

Sirius aparcó su moto en el garaje y por una puerta trasera entró en la mansión. Anduvo pensativo por los pasillos, mirando un medallón que le colgaba del cuello. Entró en el salón y un grito chirriante le hizo volver a la realidad. 

-¿Pero qué demo...? -exclamó Sirius. 

-¡Hola primito! 

-¿Eh? ¿Tonks? -masculló Sirius, refiriéndose a la chica del pelo rosado y de punta. 

-¡Así es primito! -Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Estamos en una misión especial -añadió Tonks, separándose de su primo y muy orgullosa. 

-¿Estáis? 

-Sí, Kingsley Shacklebolt y yo. 

Sirius miró a los sillones del salón, donde estaban sentados Remus y el hombre que había venido acompañando a Tonks, ambos saludaban a Sirius con la mano. 

-¡Caray! Cuanto tiempo, Kingsley -le saludó Sirius, acercándose a él y ofreciéndole la mano. Shacklebolt se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Sirius. 

-Lo mismo te digo, viejo amigo. 

-¿Qué os trae por aquí? 

-Hemos venido por trabajo, Sirius -dijo Shacklebolt, que de repente se había puesto serio. 

-¿Qué? 

-Verás -empezó a decir mientras que él, Sirius y Tonks se sentaban. -Vamos siguiendo la pista de "él", y nuestras pistas nos han traído hasta esta zona. 

-De... "él" -las palabras salieron con dificultad de la boca de Sirius. 

Era la hora del descanso en la escuela de _Mongrelville, _todos los niños se encontraban en el patio y en los jardines jugando. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el césped, pintando. 

-Mira -le dijo Hermione a Harry, enseñándole su cuaderno. -Es un gatito. 

-Qué bonito, Hermione. 

-¿Y tú qué estás dibujando? -Hermione se acercó a ver el dibujo de Harry. 

-A _Snuffles. _

-Ah, ¿el perro de Sirius? 

-Sí. 

En ese momento el timbre sonó, dando por terminado el recreo. 

-Vamos a recoger esto -dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a los colores. Iba a coger la caja cuando ésta saltó muy lejos, como si fuese arrojada por alguien invisible. 

-¿Eh? 

-¿Qué ha sido eso? 

-No lo sé. 

-Yo voy a recogerlos. Tú coge los dibujos y ve a clase, Hermione. Ahora te alcanzo. 

La niña asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho Harry. Mientras que él, empezó a recoger los colores, cuando iba a coger la caja, ésta comenzó a moverse hacia él. Asustado, Harry, dejó caer los colores, cogió su peluche y se ocultó tras un árbol. Asomó un poco su cabeza, y vio a la caja acercarse hasta él, hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros. Harry, armándose de valor, le dio una patada, volcándola, y descubriendo a una rata gorda. Harry soltó un leve suspiro. 

-Hola, pequeñita -dijo y se acercó a ella. Iba a tocarla, cuando una luz brillante lo deslumbró, escuchó un chasquido, una voz aguda decir _"Desmaius" _y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. 

Sirius corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Se apareció en _Mongrelville_, cerca de la escuela, después de haber escuchado la información de Shacklebolt, y sólo pensó en una cosa: Harry. Tenía un presentimiento. Un terrible y agudo presentimiento, que le decía que algo no iba bien. Remus, Tonks y Shacklebolt seguían a Sirius lo más rápido que podían. Se inquietaron cuando al llegar a la escuela y vieron a los aurores muggles en la puerta de ésta, conocidoscomo policías. Iban a entrar, cuando varios policías les cortaron el paso. 

-¿Quiénes son? 

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Vengo a por mi ahijado! -bramó Sirius fuera de sí, intentando librarse de un par de policías. 

-¿Cómo se llama su ahijado? 

-¡Harry! ¡Se llama Harry Potter! 

-¿Entonces usted es el tutor del niño que ha desaparecido? -preguntó un policía. 

En ese momento, el corazón de Siris se detuvo, y sintió que el mundo se caía a sus pies. 

Harry despertó envuelto en una manta andrajosa, acostado en el suelo de una cueva. Había encendido una pequeña hoguera. Miró por toda la cueva, y vio a su lado su peluche, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar. 

-No llores, pequeño -dijo una voz aguda desde lo más profundo de la cueva. Harry dio un respingo. Acercándose a él, desde la oscuridad, un hombre, bajo y gordo. Con el pelo castaño. Sus ojos y su nariz eran muy parecidos a los de una rata. 

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Harry asustado. 

-No tienes que tenerme miedo, Harry. Soy yo, tío Peter. 

Continuará... 


	12. Confianza y desconfianza

Hola de nuevo. Ya he regresado con un capítulo nuevo. ^^ He tardado en escribirlo porque he estado ocupada y también porque no tenía muy claro como seguirlo. Pero con un poquillo de retraso, aquí os traigo el capítulo doce ^_^ Espero que lo disfruten. 

**Norm:** perdón por haber tardado en actualizar ^_^U Muchas gracias. 

**Isa: **tenemos la misma opinión sobre la rata ¬_¬ Muchas gracias. 

**merly: **bueno, aún no tengo muy claro como va a acabar el secuestro, pero seguro que Peter no va a acabar muy bien =D Porque eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo. Muchas gracias. 

**Lily E. of Potter: ***Hikaru se echa para atrás* Tranquila, tranquila ^_^U que no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Harry. Si quieres matar a alguien prueba con Peter, que nos harías un gran favor XD Muchas gracias. 

**txiri: **tardé en seguirlo, pero ya está el capítulo 12º. Muchas gracias. 

**David Laich: **uouh! Muchisimas gracias ^.^ Tu review me ha animado mucho. ^^ 

**Moony_Merodeadora:** la verdad es que creé este fic para darle a la vida de Harry un poquito de color, que el pobre las pasa canutas UoU Y también a Sirius y a Remus. Me alegro de que te guste esa parte del fic ^.^ yo me emocioné escribiéndola *o* Y tranquila, Peter tendrá su merecido =D Muchas gracias ^^ y por cierto, te agregué al messenger como me dijiste ^_^ 

**Zulma: **me alegro de que te esté gustando mi fic. ^^ Harry se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Y sobre el final de Peter, aún no lo tengo claro ¬_¬ pero el perdón se lo va a dar su madre... ¿También estás leyendo _La Profecía de Gryffindor? Me alegro mucho de que también te guste ^_^ Muchísimas gracias. _

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **sis, modera tu lenguaje XD no sabías que existieran tantas palabras mal sonantes para describir a Colagusano XD Y tranqui, que a Harry no le va a pasar nada, por ahora XD Y bueno, tampoco la aparición de Tonks y Shacklebolt es un gran spoiler XD Pero es que tenía que meter a dos aurores sis XD Muchas gracias por tu review, lokis ^^ 

**Gochi Sakurazukamori: **es que Peter no tiene nada de corazón ù_ú el muy maldito. Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar ^^U Muchas gracias. 

**Disclaimer: **personajes y mundos de Rowling. ¿Acaso alguien no lo sabía? Ô.o 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 12º: Confianza y desconfianza. **

-¿Tío Peter? -preguntó Harry aturdido. 

-Sí, soy yo, tío Peter -repitió el animago. Hizo ademán de acercarse a Harry, pero el pequeño se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. -¿Qué ocurre, Harry? 

-No te acerques. 

-¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte ningún daño. 

-¿Entonces por qué me has traído aquí? 

-Pues... porque... -Pettigrew meditó unos segundos la respuesta, -porque quería hablar y jugar contigo. -Harry frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con desconfianza. 

-¿Por qué tío Sirius y tío Remus nunca me hablaron de ti? 

-Porque -Pettigrew comenzó a sudar y a temblar, -hice algo que no les gustó. 

-¿Conociste a mis padres? 

-¡Claro que sí! Fuimos a la misma casa en Hogwarts. Yo era un buen amigo de tu padre. 

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry con algo más de confianza. 

-Sí. 

Peter abrió los brazos, Harry dudó unos instantes pero al final, abrazó a Pettigrew. 

-Tranquilo, Harry. No voy a hacerte nada -dijo Peter mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo de Harry. -No por ahora -susurró para sí. 

En una clase de la escuela de _Mongrelville, Sirius estaba de pie, en medio del aula. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, no podía razonar con facilidad. La idea de que había perdido a Harry y que nunca regresaría invadía su mente. Remus le daba esperanzas y mandó a avisar a Dumbledore, pero aún así, Sirius estaba hundido. _

Sirius miró hacia las ventanas de la clase, que daban al jardín. Allí había pasado todo y Sirius no pudo hacer nada. En los marcos de las ventanas había una fila de tazas de barro, pintadas y adornadas. Sirius se fijó especialmente en una, tenía pintado un perro negro y escrito _"Snuffles" _en un lado. Sirius tomó la taza y le dio la vuelta, en la parte inferior había escrita una dedicatoria: _"Para tío Sirius de Harry". _El corazón de Sirius se encogió dolorosamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

-¿Señor Black? -preguntó una pequeña voz desde la puerta. 

Sirius volteó a ver, allí estaba Hermione. 

-¿Hermione? 

-Dicen que Harry se ha ido, ¿es verdad? -preguntó la niña acercándose a Sirius. 

-Sí -respondió Sirius conteniendo las lágrimas delante de la niña. 

-Pero, ¿él va a volver? Harry me dijo que iríamos juntos al circo, y además tengo que devolverle su dibujo. -Hermione le enseñó el dibujo que hizo antes Harry. Sirius lo cogió y lo observó de cerca. -¿Volverá? 

Sirius miró a la pequeña, quien tenía el rostro compungido. No podía decirle que no, si lo hacía, estaba admitiendo que se había rendido a recuperar a Harry y que su ahijado estaba muerto. Como James y Lily... 

De repente, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su cabeza, si él hubiese desaparecido, James iría a buscarlo, aunque fuera imposible encontrarlo, aunque pereciera en el intento. 

-Tranquila, él va a volver -le dijo Sirius a Hermione. Ella sonrió y salió corriendo del aula, despidiéndose. 

-Voy a encontrarlo, James. -Sirius agarró algo que tenía bajo la camiseta. -Aunque me cueste la vida. 

Sirius iba a salir del aula, cuando chocó con Tonks en la puerta. 

-Tonks... ¿Qué ocurre? 

-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido! -dijo Tonks, frotándose la naziz. Dumbledore... Ay... Ya está en _La Guarida_. Ha traído ayuda. 

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Lupin? 

-Sí, no se preocupe por mí, profesor Dumbledore. 

-¿Se puede saber cómo ha ocurrido? -preguntó McGonagall, exaltada. 

-No lo sabemos -negó Remus con la cabeza. -Pero creemos que ha sido cosa de Pettigrew, -Remus dijo con furia el nombre de su viejo amigo. 

-¡Ese maldito traidor! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Cómo me lo encuentre le voy a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo! -bramó Hagrid fuera de sí. 

-Gritando no vamos a solucionar nada -añadió Snape, mirando a Hagrid de soslayo. 

-Lo sé... Lo sé... pero no he podido evitarlo. 

-Tranquilo, Hagrid. Yo me encuentro igual -añadió Remus mirando al suelo. Suspiró y miró a Dumbledore. -¿Quién se ha quedado en Hogwarts? 

-La profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick se hacen cargo sin ningún problema. Además, están la profesora Sinistra, Kuttleburn y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Tockggle. 

-Bien. -Remus miró por la ventana. -Yo creo... que debo irme ya. Ya casi es la hora. -Remus se puso su gabardina. -Espero... que encuentren a Harry... sano y salvo. 

-Tranquilo, Lupin. Cuando regreses Harry ya estará aquí -añadió Dumbledore con esperanza. 

Remus sonrió todo lo que le permitió la angustia y la preocupación. Abrió la puerta corrediza del salón, que daba a los enormes terrenos de _La Guarida_, se despidió y se marchó con paso rápido. 

-Ojalá Harry esté bien -susurró McGonagall. 

La puerta principal de _La Guarida se abrió de par en par, y un perro negro entró por ella, pegando un salto, y transformándose a la mitad del salto en Sirius. _

-Profesor Dumbledore... profesora McGonagall... Hagrid... -susurró Sirius, confuso. -Snape... -Éste último se sorprendió de que Sirius no diese ninguna muestra de odio hacia él. -¿Han venido a buscar a Harry? 

-Así es. 

Sirius sonrió levemente, cuanto más fuesen, más probabilidades había de que encontrasen a Harry. En ese momento, Tonks y Shacklebolt entraron en la mansión, sin aliento. 

-Eso no es justo, Sirius -dijo Tonks entrecortadamente, -tú puedes correr a cuatro patas... nosotros no podemos. 

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore -le saludó Shacklebolt. 

-Buenas tardes a los dos. Bien, es mejor que comencemos con la búsqueda. 

-Está bien. -dijo Tonks con iniciativa y alzando los puños, -¿por dónde comenzamos a buscar? 

-No tenemos ninguna pista. Sería inútil empezar a buscar en un sitio en el que no estamos seguros de que Potter se encuentre cerca -añadió Snape en un susurro. 

-Severus tiene razón -corroboró Dumbledore. 

-¿Entonces, qué sugiere que hagamos, profesor? 

-Necesito un mapa de los terrenos de _La Guarida _y de _Mongrelville_. Cuanto más grandes sean, mucho mejor, Sirius. 

-Está bien. -Sirius subió los escalones de tres en tres, con dirección al desván. 

-Parece muy nervioso, ¿no cree? -comentó McGonagall a Dumbledore. 

-Es lógico. Seguramente está pensando que esto puede acabar tan mal como el incidente de hace cinco años. 

Todos intercambiaron miradas, unos tragaron saliva y otros temblaron ante el recuerdo de años atrás. Incluso Snape parecía incómodo. Sirius bajó las escaleras en un salto, traía entre los brazos varios mapas. 

-Aquí los traigo profesor. 

-Ahora tenemos que extenderlos por el suelo. 

Como eran muchos mapas, Shacklebolt y Tonks ayudaron a Sirius a desenrollarlos y a colocarlos. 

-Ya está -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie. 

-También necesito algo hecho por Harry. 

-¿Hecho por Harry? 

-Sí, un dibujo u otra cosa. 

-¿Un dibujo? ¡Oh, sí! -Sirius rebuscó en su capa con manos temblorosas. -Aquí tengo un dibujo que hizo Harry... y también... una taza de barro que hizo en la escuela. 

Dumbledore tomó las cosas que Sirius le dio, se acercó a una mesa y las depositó allí. 

-Ahora lo que necesito es un biombo de cristal. 

Sirius asintió y salió corriendo otra vez al desván. Apareció enseguida con un biombo de cristal de forma ovalada, que entregó a Dumbledore. 

-Gracias. 

-No hay de qué. 

Dumbledore colocó el biombo sobre las cosas de Harry, sacó una pluma dorada, un tarro con una especie de tinta roja muy espesa, escribió con ella caracteres muy extraños alrededor del biombo, y al final, colocó la pluma sobre el biombo de cristal. 

-¿Para qué es todo esto? -preguntó Tonks desconcertada. 

-Esto es un antiquísimo metodo de búsqueda de personas desaparecidas. Se necesita una pluma de fénix para escribir los signos, y sangre de dragón mezclada con polvo de cuerno de unicornio -explicó McGonagall. 

-¿Y es... eficaz? -preguntó Sirius, esperanzado. 

-Sí. Realmente eficaz. 

Dumbledore sacó su varita y tocó con ella la pluma de fénix. Inmediatamente, los caracteres comenzaron a brillar y a girar, formando una especie de aro dorado. El aro se elevó formando un cilindro, ocultando el biombo de cristal y la pluma. 

Todos observaban el proceso de búsqueda en silencio, Sirius ni siquiera pestañeaba, quería ver todo sin perder ningún detalle. De repente, como si fuese absorbido por la pluma, el cilindro fue empequeñeciendo hasta desaparecer, dejando a la pluma brillando intensamente. Dumbledore cogió la pluma, la colocó en la palma de su mano y sopló. La pluma se elevó hasta el techo, dejando tras de sí una brillante estela dorada. La pluma se deslizó sobre los mapas haciendo círculos. Después de unos minutos de estar flotando en el aire, se posó en un mapa. 

-Harry se encuentra justamente ahí -dijo Dumbledore. Sirius se lanzó a donde había caído la pluma y miró el mapa con detenimiento. Todos los demás se acercaron. 

-¿En este lugar en concreto? -preguntó Sirius. 

-Sí. 

-Aquí... es la zona donde Remus se convierte en licántropo. 

Las palabras de Sirius cayeron en el grupo como un cubo de agua fría. Todos palidecieron y se quedaron sin habla. 

-Ven, Harry. Vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo Peter poniéndose la capa. 

-¿Adónde tío Peter? -preguntó Harry inocentemente. 

-Ahora lo sabrás. 

Salieron de la cueva y se adentraron en el bosque. Harry seguía a Peter mientras observaba los pájaros y las ardillas que había en los árboles. 

-Mira, tío Peter. Son ardillas. 

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, niño. Date prisa. 

Harry se quedó un poco rezagado con la contestación de Peter. Éste miraba muy seguido al cielo, que se estaba volviendo anaranjado, típico del atardecer. 

-¿Pero quieres darte prisa? -Peter agarró a Harry de la muñeca. 

-¡Ay! Tío Peter... me estás haciendo daño. 

Peter aceleró el paso, tirando de Harry. El pequeño comenzó a asustarse, Sirius y Remus nunca lo habían tratado de esa forma, y solo los Dursley lo habían tratado mal. 

-Suéltame... Quiero volver con tío Sirius. Quiero ir a casa -sollozó Harry. 

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo Peter emocionado. 

Harry miró al frente y vio en el suelo un enorme agujero que parecía haber sido cavado por alguien. Harry miró al interior cuando llegaron al borde, y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. 

Continuará... 


	13. Luna llena

¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Por fin el 5º libro ha salido a la venta T^T qué alegría!!! Podré enterarme mejor de todos los detalles *_* 

Bueno, me he demorado un poco pero es que apenas tenía tiempo y tampoco se me ocurría como seguirlo, pero ya lo he continuado ^_^ y aquí tienen...

****

txiri: más o menos eso pretenderá Peter ^_^ Muchas gracias.

****

Isa: has repetido review eh?? ^_^U Todas tus torturas son muy buenas ò_ó mejor le tiramos en un pozo lleno de basiliscos =3 Perdona por haber tardado tanto ^_^U pero ya tienes el capítulo 13. Muchas gracias.

****

anna kyouyama15: aún no se encontrarán... aún queda un poquito... Muchas gracias.

****

Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: sí, tu fuiste la primera en leerlo XD sabionda ¬_¬ Bueno, ya verás como se soluciona todo ^_~ Y bueno, el hechizo que realiza Dumbledore me costó mucho, quería que fuese original ó_ò no sé si lo fue... Muchas gracias ^0^

****

herms malfoy: ya veo que ya somos más los que queremos acabar con Pettigrew ò_ó ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA!! Muchas gracias ^_^

****

Disclaimer: de Rowling...

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Capítulo 13º: Luna llena

__

Una familia, compuesta por los padres, los abuelos y el hijo pequeño, estaba a las afueras de su casa, comiendo al aire libre, bajo la luna llena. Disfrutaban de una velada tranquila, sin imaginarse que desde la oscuridad del bosque cercano, un ser oscuro los observaba atentamente. El padre estaba atendiendo la barbacoa y la madre entraba y salía de la casa, trayendo los aperitivos. Los abuelos mientras tanto conversaban animadamente. El niño pequeño, con un cazamariposas, intentaba atrapar luciérnagas, acercándose, poco a poco, al bosque, desde donde un ser le miraba con sus ojos dorados.

-Cariño, ¿dónde está el niño? -preguntó la madre a su marido.

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Está jugando por allá. Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero se está alejando mucho -la madre miró a su hijo, en la lejanía, y su rostro se llenó de pánico al ver una sombra enorme acercándose a gran velocidad a su hijo. -¡KIAAAAAAAAAA! -chilló.

El pequeño que no sabía nada, miró primero a su madre y luego a su espalda, y vio como un enorme lobo se lanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a devorarlo. El pequeño, lleno de pánico, intentaba protegerse con sus pequeños brazos, pero era inútil, el lobo mordía y le arrancaba la piel fácilmente. El niño pidió, rogó, por que todo acabase, pero eso nunca sucedió...

Remus se despertó sobresaltado, mirándose los brazos y las piernas. Suspiró al recordar que todo era un sueño, el recuerdo de aquella noche. Cada vez que llegaba la luna llena soñaba con ese momento. Deseaba olvidar, ocultar ese recuerdo en el fondo de su memoria, pero era imposible. Miró a su alrededor, estaba dentro de un hoyo. Cayó en él momentos antes y del golpe perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Quién habrá hecho este agujero aquí? -se preguntó Remus frotándose la zona de la cabeza donde se había golpeado. Se puso de pie y examinó el hoyo. Estaba muy bien hecho y lo habían ocultado a la perfección. -Bueno, de esta forma no haré daño a nadie. -Miró al cielo. -La luna llena está a punto de salir. En fin -suspiró- solo me queda esperar Remus se sentó en el húmedo suelo. -Espero que ya hayan encontrado a Harry.

-Hola, Moony.

Remus se levantó sobresaltado y miró hacia arriba, desde el borde del agujero, Peter Pettigrew lo saludaba.

-¡Tú! -exclamó Remus.

-Esperaba un saludo más agradable por tu parte. Siempre fuiste el más amable de los cuatro. 

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Aquí mismo -Peter acercó a Harry al borde del agujero.

-Harry...

-¿Tío Remus?

-He tratado muy bien a Harry -pasó una mano por la cabeza del pequeño. -Nunca le haría daño al hijo de James.

Esas palabras se clavaron en el interior de Remus que hizo que sintiera una furia incontrolable.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? -gritó -¡SABIENDO QUE TÚ LES TRAICIONASTE!

-Hum, te estás volviendo muy gruñón, Moony. Tal vez sea la luna llena.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Harry.

-Tranquilo, pensaba deshacerme de él, es una orden de mis superiores.

-¡No le hagas nada! -gritó Remus y sacó su varita.

-¡Toma! -Peter empujó a Harry, tirándole al hoyo, mientras se transformaba en rata y desaparecía. Remus se lanzó para atrapar a Harry.

-¡Maldito!

-Tío Remus... -sollozó Harry, abrazado a Remus.

-Harry -Remus le devolvió el abrazo, dándole protección, cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Peter. Se separó de Harry, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. -Harry, vete...

-¿Qué?

-¡Huye! ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-No, no quiero. Tengo miedo, tío Remus. Quiero quedarme contigo -sollozó.

-¡No! -gritó Remus. Harry se quedó callado y cohibido, nunca antes Remus le había gritado. -Lo siento... Verás, Harry, dentro de poco me va a pasar algo muy malo, me voy a transformar en un lobo y no sé si la poción que me he tomado vaya a surtir efecto. No quiero hacerte daño, Harry.

-¿En un lobo?

-Sí, soy un hombre lobo, Harry. ¿Sabes lo que es, no?

-Sí, más o menos.

-Pues sabrás que son unos seres muy peligrosos.

-Pero tú no eres malo, Remus.

-Ahora, pero cuando me transforme puedo ser muy violento.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Vete, aléjate de aquí.

Remus tomó a Harry en brazos y con una mano cogió su varita.

-Ahora no temas -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Voy a lanzarte un hechizo para que levites hasta arriba.

Remus tocó a Harry con su varita y el pequeño sintió como se elevaba poco a poco hasta salir del hoyo y posarse suavemente en la húmeda hierba.

-Harry, espera -le dijo Remus. Tomó al _Señor Padfoot_, que estaba tirado en el suelo del hoyo y lo lanzó hacia arriba y Harry lo cogió.

-Tío Remus...

-Vete, Harry. Anda por el bosque, Sirius, Dumbledore y los demás te están buscando. Solo tienes que encontrarlos y todo acabará.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo, tío Remus?

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Mañana por la mañana regresaré a _la Guarida_ y todo volverá a ser co... ¡ARGH! -gritó Remus, su espalda había crujido tan fuerte que resonó por los alrededores. La luna llena brillaba claramente en el cielo nocturno. Remus cayó al suelo de rodillas, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

-¡TÍO REMUS! -gritó Harry asustado.

-Vete -logró decir Remus, apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca. -Lárgate...

Harry asintió aterrorizado y se marchó de allí. No sabía a donde ir, pero si Sirius estaba cerca, es muy posible que lo encontrara pronto.

Remus se retorcía en el suelo del agujero, el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, igual que en las anteriores veces. Sentía como los huesos se desencajaban, sus rodillas se invertían de sentido con un fuerte "¡crack!" que hizo que lanzase un grito de dolor, pero ya solo podía gruñir, porque su boca comenzó a estirarse hacia delante como el hocico de un lobo. Sus pies y manos se alargaron y se ensancharon, para que al final se cubrieran de pelos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Las ropas cedieron ante la envergadura del licántropo. Poco a poco, la transformación llegó a su fin. El lobo olfateó el aire, había comida cerca y estaba hambriento. Aulló a la luna llena, escaló por la pared del hoyo y salió de allí para buscar su cena.

***

Sirius miró a la luna llena al oír aquel aullido. Remus ya era un lobo dispuesto a acabar con cualquier ser vivo que se encontrase a su paso. Y Harry andaba por el bosque, indefenso, ante aquella amenaza, podía ser devorado por Remus aquella misma noche. Agitó la cabeza, debía de seguir con la búsqueda. Se transformó en perro y olfateó, había muchos olores diferentes en aquel bosque que confundían a Sirius, pero al menos si se encontraba con Remus podría hacerle frente.

***

Dumbledore miró a la luna.

-Lupin ya se ha transformado -musitó Dumbledore y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Anduvo por el bosque sin rumbo fijo pero con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño Harry. Tenía su varita en la mano derecha y andaba observando todos los detalles y paisajes que pasaba ante sus ojos, en cualquier momento un hombre lobo podía saltar encima de él o una pequeña rata podía cruzarse por su camino. No había que descuidarse en ningún momento...

***

A McGonagall se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír aquel aullido. Estaba sola en aquel oscuro bosque con un hombre lobo rondando cerca, la varita la mantenía siempre en alto. Cualquier ramita crujiendo, cualquier hoja que se movía por el viento la alertaban.

-¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a enfrentarme a un hombre lobo? -se dijo McGonagall. -Pero no voy a dejar que un futuro Gryffindor sea herido sin yo haber hecho nada.

***

Snape escuchó el aullido en la lejanía, ni se inmutó por ello. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, jugándose el cuello por el hijo de aquel que siempre le gastaba bromas pesadas.

-Por mí... que no vuelva -gruñó Snape.

Se paró en seco, recapacitando sus palabras. Había sonado tan ruin... Harry no era culpable de lo que haya hecho su padre en un pasado. Solo era un niño de 6 años. 

Gruñó para sí mismo y siguió con la búsqueda.

***

Tonks se sobresaltó al oír aquel aullido. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo. Acababa de aprobar todos los exámenes para convertirse en una auror y en ningún momento le habían examinado en un examen para acabar con un hombre lobo. Pero no podía echarse para atrás, era una auror y no le temía a nada. Bueno, excepto a los hombres lobos...

***

Shacklebolt miró a todos lados, el aullido del lobo sonó muy cerca. Levantó su varita y anduvo en silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Había sido uno de los pocos que habían sobresalido en los exámenes de auror y estaba muy cualificado. Miró sobre su hombro y siguió caminando, volvió a mirar hacia delante y algo pequeño y fugaz pasó por delante de él.

-¿Qué?

***

Hagrid anduvo con cuidado a través del bosque. Hace unos pocos segundos un aullido de hombre lobo sonó por toda la zona y le puso los pelos de gallina. Estaba asustado, él no podía utilizar la magia, pero a pesar de ello quería ayudar. No iba a permitir que el hijo de James y de Lily saliera herido. Mucho había sufrido el pequeño para que ahora estuviera pasando por eso. Hagrid esperaba con ansia desde que lo conoció verlo correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts y poder charlar con él en su cabaña mientras tomaban el té. Suspiró profundamente y de un salto cruzó un acantilado de un salto.

***

El pequeño Harry corrió por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, tropezaba y caía continuamente, pero seguía corriendo. Había escuchado hace poco tiempo el aullido de Remus ya transformado y apenas se había alejado lo suficiente. Miró sobre su hombro y tropezó, cayendo por un pendiente, rodando. Las gafas salieron disparadas y Harry tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Cogió sus gafas y se las volvió a poner, intentó ponerse en pie pero fue inútil, cayó al suelo otra vez. Su tobillo le dolía intensamente, a causa de la caída se lo había torcido. No podía seguir corriendo. Estaba perdido, hambriento y herido, era demasiado para un niño de 6 años. Se aferró a su peluche y comenzó a llorar, llamando entre sollozos a Sirius. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió una respiración en su nuca. Un lobo, más grande de lo normal, estaba detrás de él, mirándole fijamente. Hasta que al final, Harry lo sintió y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el licántropo.

-¿T-t-tío R-r-Remus?

Harry se quedó quieto en el sitio, sin mover ni un músculo. El lobo enseñó sus dientes, que podían partirle en dos y desgarrarle la piel fácilmente.

Continuará...


	14. Sentido común

Ey, esta vez no me he tardado tanto, ¿eh? XD Bueno, aquí regreso con el capítulo 14º. ¡¡Que disfruten!! ^_^

****

blackspirit: ¿Yo perversa? No sé de qué me hablas... ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Ejem... Muchas gracias ^_^

****

herms malfoy: Je, je, je, aquí está el desenlace X3 Muchas gracias.

****

Jennyfer S. Lleneri: ¬_¬ Sí, Peter merece eso y mucho más... Y bueno, Snape y McGonagall de niñeros siempre me gustó la idea ·_· miralos en ese plan y te partes XD y bueno, McGonagall también pierde los papeles de vez en cuando... A mí también me cae muy bien Tonks... Muchas gracias ^_^

****

katherine: me alegro de que te guste ^_^ Muchas gracias.

****

Nazale: ¿Cara de comida de lobos? XDDDDD Harry es la nueva mascota para comida de lobos, ya me veo su cara en las latas XDDDDD Muchas gracias.

****

lillyan black: Je, je, je ^_^U intentaré hacer los capítulos algo más largos... Muchas gracias.

****

Lily de Black: muchas gracias ^_^ y me alegra saber que la sigues.

****

Disclaimer: personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter de Rowling... como siempre ÚoÙ

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

****

Capítulo 14º: Sentido común

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación blanca, que de alguna forma extraña brillaba. Estaba acostado en una cama de sábanas blancas, se sentía dolorido y cansado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual le dolía mucho.

-Vaya, ¿ya te has despertado? 

Remus miró a un lado de su cama, allí estaba, sentado, con su pelo negro azabache, desordenado, ojos azules oscuros, gafas de montura redonda, sonriendo...

-¿James?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Moony?

-Hum... -Remus intentó reincorporarse pero era imposible. -Mal, me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento. Ayer te descontrolaste y Sirius y yo tuvimos que doblegarte.

-No pasa nada. Si no lo hubierais hecho seguro que habría acabado con vosotros.

James sonrió a su amigo y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, Prongs.

-No hay de qué, ¿para qué están los amigos entonces?

-No creo que muchos amigos hagan lo que vosotros hacéis.

James le dio a su amigo una cálida sonrisa y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Remus.

-¿Por qué no descansas? Te sentará bien.

-Me gustaría, pero seguro que tendré pesadillas y no me agrada la idea.

-Tranquilo -James cogió la mano de su amigo- me quedaré a tu lado, asi que no temas nada.

Remus sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias.

***

El lobo gruñía enseñando todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes. Harry estaba paralizado del miedo. El licántropo acercaba su hocico cada vez más a Harry, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza. El lobo olió a Harry que era su nueva presa y se lamió los labios. Volvió a olerle y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza: 

__

"¿Harry?"

Algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo, no podía... Y muchas imágenes de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza... _James... Sirius... Hogwarts... La casa de los gritos... luna llena... Prongs... Padfoot... Peter... un imponente ciervo y un enorme perro negro a la luz de la luna llena... Harry... Harry..._

Harry se encogió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esperando el mordisco. El lobo dudó unos segundos y al final tomó una decisión... Lamió las lágrimas que Harry tenía en su rostro. El pequeño miró a los ojos dorados del licántropo.

-¿Eh?

Volvió a lamerle la cara, lo que causó que Harry sonriera.

-¿Tío Remus?

El lobo hizo una mueca que podría confundirse con una sonrisa.

***

-¿Qué tal todo? -preguntó Dumbledore cuando se reunieron todos en un lugar que acordaron momentos antes.

-Nada -dijo Tonks cabizbaja.

Sirius pegó una patada al árbol más cercano.

-Serenidad, Sirius, poniéndonos nerviosos no conseguiremos nada.

-¿Pero dónde podemos buscar? -preguntó Shacklebolt.

-No lo sé -susurró Dumbledore.

Un nuevo aullido resonó en la noche. Todos miraron a los lados, nerviosos.

-Harry -susurró Sirius. Salió corriendo, se transformó en perro y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡Black! ¿Adónde va? -gritó McGonagall.

-Insensato -gruñó Snape. -Si no sigue el plan nunca encontraremos a Potter.

-Déjelo, Snape, está nervioso y tiene todo el derecho -añadió Dumbledore. -Bien, sigamos nosotros con la búsqueda. McGonagall, usted...

***

-Tío Remus, tengo sed -dijo Harry que estaba sobre el lomo del licántropo. Éste lanzó un leve gruñido y cambió de rumbo, para dirigirse a un pequeño río que había cerca. Harry bajó del lobo con gran esfuerzo porque el tobillo aún le dolía. Se acercó a la orilla y cogiendo con sus pequeñas manos agua, comenzó a beber. El lobo se acercó al río y también comenzó a beber. La escena tan entrañable y extraña era observaba por alguien desde detrás de unos arbustos.

-No... no es posible -tartamudeó Sirius, quien nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Sirius miró rápidamente sobre su hombro, Tonks estaba agazapada detrás de él.

-Chist. Cállate -le chistó Sirius. -Y no hagas ruido.

-Está bien -susurró Tonks, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo, alertando al licántropo, que alzó las orejas y miró hacia todos los lados.

-¿Tío Remus, qué ocurre? 

-Maldita sea... has alarmado a Remus -gruñó Sirius.

-Lo siento...

Remus miró hacia el arbusto donde estaban escondidos Sirius y Tonks, y sintiéndose en peligro, agarró a Harry por la ropa y salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda! Tonks, busca a Dumbledore e infórmale de todo. ¡Deprisa! -le ordenó Sirius, para después transformarse en perro e ir detrás de Remus y Harry.

El licántropo corría a través del bosque, ágilmente. Había subido a Harry sobre su lomo para ir más rápido. Cruzó unos troncos que había sobre el río y formaban un improvisado puente y pasó a la otra orilla. Miró hacia atrás para ver si no venía nadie. Suspiró aliviado, e iba a dejar a Harry otra vez en el suelo cuando un rayo plateado impacto en uno de sus costados y cayó al suelo, Harry salió despedido.

-¡Tío Remus! -Harry se acercó al licántropo a gatas y comenzó a moverlo. -¡Despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? -sollozó.

-Vaya, el plan no ha funcionado -dijo Peter saliendo de la oscuridad. Parecía nervioso y se frotaba las manos. Harry miró a todos lados, asustado, buscando ayuda.

-¡Socorro! -gritó.

-¡Cállate! -Peter le apuntó con su varita. -Si no lo quieres pasar muy mal.

Harry se calló, rezagado, y miró a Peter. -Así me gusta, muy bien. Ahora -Peter se rascó la cabeza con una mano -tengo que pensar un nuevo plan. A los demás no les agradará la idea de que el plan ha fracasado... Tal vez... -dijo pensativo, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por los ladridos de un perro.

-No... no puede ser... no... -tartamudeó.

-¡Sirius! 

En la otra orilla apareció Sirius en su forma canina, que se transformó enseguida al encontrarles. Se quedó quieto mirando a Peter, quien temblaba y retrocedía lentamente.

-Tú... -Fue un susurro casi inaudible pero Peter pudo percibir toda la rabía que había en esa palabra.

-¡Tío Sirius! -gritó Harry mientras que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sirius olvidó a aquel ser y miró a su ahijado, y de repente, sintió un alivio y una felicidad que reemplazó toda la ira anterior.

-Harry -dijo Sirius, iba a cruzar hacia la otra orilla sobre los troncos pero Peter se acercó a Harry, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le apuntó con su varita.

-Quieto -dijo Peter con voz temblorosa. Sirius le miró furioso.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a Harry -gruñó. -Como le hagas daño te mato con mis propias manos.

Peter tragó saliva, sabía que Sirius enfadado era un peligro, pero ahora estaba fuera de sí.

-Vamos... Sirius -tartamudeó Peter. -No hay que ponerse así... soy yo... Peter... tu colega... Wormtail...

-Para mí ya no eres nada, Pettigrew. Ni Peter, ni Wormtail. Y ahora suelta a Harry -Sirius dio un paso más.

-¡No te acerques! ¿No querrás que Harry salga herido?

-No te atreverías, es solo un niño. 

Peter puso su varita sobre la cabeza de Harry, dando a entender que si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. El pequeño, mientras tanto, sollozaba asustado.

-Dame a Harry -Sirius dio otro paso, y Peter le apuntó ahora a él, deteniéndose. -Bien. ¡Escapa, Harry! ¡Ahora!

Peter volvió a apuntar a Harry, que sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

-No... no puedo... snif... mi tobillo... me duele...

Sirius gruñó de tal forma que podía confundirse con el gruñido de un perro y se acercó más a Peter, que levantó su varita hacia Sirius.

-Maldito...

-¡Sirius! ¡Harry!

Todos miraron hacia la otra orilla, Dumbledore y los demás habían llegado y apuntaban a Peter con sus varitas, quien bajó su varita hacia Harry.

-No os acerquéis, está utilizando a Harry de escudo.

-¡Quietos! -ordenó Dumbledore. -Shacklebolt, baje su varita, puede que Pettigrew se ponga nervioso por eso.

-Lo tengo a tiro, profesor, justo en la cabeza.

-Profesor -suplicó Sirius.

-¡Shacklebolt, baje esa estúpida varita! -gritó McGonagall.

-Puedo hacerlo, profesora.

-¡Baje la varita! No, mejor, arrojen sus varitas lejos. ¡Ahora! Si no quieren que el niño sufra -Peter colocó su varita sobre el cuello de Harry.

Todos miraron a Peter, quietos, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. El primero en hacer algo fue Sirius, con su mirada llena de odio, lanzó su varita muy lejos. Dumbledore fue el siguiente en hacerlo.

-Albus -susurró McGonagall, no podía creer que Dumbledore se rindiera ante Pettigrew.

-No tenemos otra opción. Haced lo que os pide.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y al final también arrojaron sus varitas.

-Bien, bien... mucho mejor -añadió Peter mientras retrocedía lentamente. Sirius se abalanzó sobre él pero Peter le apuntó con su varita.

-¡Quieto!

-Estamos desarmados, hemos hecho lo que nos has pedido -gruñó Sirius. -Ahora entréganos a Harry.

Peter agarró a Harry con mas fuerza y dando otro hacia atrás.

-Lo siento Sirius, desde un principio había venido a por el niño, asi que no puedo... ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! -chilló Peter cuando fue alzado del suelo por Remus, que había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba furioso, Peter soltó a Harry que cayó al suelo de rodillas y luego levantó la cabeza para ver como Remus levantaba a Peter sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sirius, coge a Harry! -gritó Dumbledore a Sirius que estaba paralizado contemplando la escena. Cogió en brazos a Harry y se alejó del licántropo, que al ver como se llevaban a Harry aulló y lanzó a Peter contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Remus saltó sobre la espalda de Sirius, cayendo este bajo el peso del lobo y Harry salió rodando por el suelo.

-¡No! -chilló Harry aterrorizado.

-¡Black! -Dumbledore corrió para ayudarle junto a los demás. Sirius apretó los dientes y se concentró para transformarse en perro, cuando lo hizo, se puso a cuatro patas rápidamente, lanzando al licántropo hacia atrás. Sirius se puso delante de Harry, para protegerlo. Remus se reincorporó y encaró a Sirius que empezó a ladrarle para intimidarle. Entonces los recuerdos de Remus volvieron a su mente...

__

"¿Sirius?"

El licántropo se relajó y miró a Sirius con una expresión más agradable y moviendo la cola.

__

"No puede ser..." -pensó Sirius. _"¿Me reconoce?"_

Sirius se relajó también y movió la cola para responder a su amigo, pero entonces Remus miró a los demás con furia renovada.

__

"¡NO!"

Remus se lanzó sobre Tonks y Snape quien apuntó a Remus con su varita, pero algo gris pasó corriendo por su lado y saltando a los ojos del licántropo, un gato gris atigrado.

-¡Profesora! -chilló Tonks.

-Los animales son inmunes a las mordeduras de hombres lobos, Sirius y McGonagall tienen más posibilidades que nosotros -añadió Shacklebolt.

-Shacklebolt, Tonks, colocáos junto a Harry para protegerle -le ordenó Dumbledore.

-Entendido.

Mientras tanto, Remus intentaba librarse de McGonagall agitando la cabeza hacia todos lados, al final, Remus lanzó a la gata contra el suelo.

-¡MIAAA! 

-¡Profesora! -gritó Harry y se acercó a la gata y la cogió en brazos.

-Miauu...

-Harry, ten cuidado -Tonks agarró a Harry, mientras que Sirius y Shacklebolt se colocaban delante de ellos.

Remus se olvidó de ellos y encaró a Dumbledore y a Snape.

-Snape, emplee solo hechizos aturdidores.

-Sí, profesor.

Remus corrió hacia ellos y ambos lanzaron hechizos contra Remus, pero éste ágilmente los esquivó, saltando sobre ellos, pero un tronco pasó por delante de Dumbledore y Snape y el lobo se encaramó a él.

-¡Hagrid, ten cuidado! -le advirtió Dumbledore.

Hagrid mantenía el tronco en alto con Remus encima.

-Tranquilo, profesor Dumbledore, lo tengo controlado.

Hagrid miró al licántropo que se acercaba a él, trepando por el tronco y gruñendo con rabia.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -Hagrid asustado lanzó el tronco hacia donde estaban Sirius y los otros.

-¡No! -exclamó Dumbledore. Snape lanzó un leve gruñido de desesperación. Tonks se echó a un lado con Harry. Dumbledore apuntó al tronco con su varita y éste se quedó suspendido en el aire. El licántropo se quedó confuso al verse flotando en el aire pero al final volvió a atacar a Snape, quien le apuntó con su varita pero antes de disparar Sirius había agarrado a Remus por su yugular y lo había alejado de Snape.

__

"De esto seguro que me arrepiento."

Remus golpeó a Sirius con una de sus garras, quien se apartó de él lanzando leves gemidos caninos.

-¡Tío Sirius! -gritó harry.

El lobo decidió olvidar a los demás y enfrentarse a Sirius, que ahora no le importaba si era su amigo si él se interponía entra su comida y él. Remus golpeó a Sirius en la cabeza y en el lomo mientras que el animago intentaba morderle para detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! 

-¡Harry, tú no puedes hacer nada! -le dijo Tonks que intentaba mantener alejado a Harry.

-¡Le está haciendo daño! ¡No, suéltame!

-Harry, por favor...

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Shacklebolt cuando un rayo rojo pasó por su lado e impactó en Remus, cayendo al suelo. Shacklebolt miró sobre su hombro y vio como Dumbledore bajaba su varita.

-¿Qué tal estás, Sirius?

-He estado mejor -contestó Sirius cuando volvió a ser humano otra vez. Se tocaba el rostro para asegurarse que no estaba herido.

-Bien, es mejor que atemos a Lupin. A los hombres lobos la magia no les afecta demasiado.

-Está bien -Sirius se giró para amarrar a Remus cuando se lanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo y abriendo sus fauces para acabar con Sirius.

-¡NO!

El licántropo se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuello de Sirius.

-Tío Remus -sollozó Harry. -No... por favor...

El lobo miró a Harry, cerrando su boca, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Sirius, quien estaba paralizado y respirando agitadamente. Remus le miró como si supiera quien era y se apartó de él, aparentemente algo asustado y confuso por lo que casi iba a hacer. El licántropo volvió a mirar a Harry que lloraba, luego miró a cada uno de los que estaban allí.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó Shacklebolt.

-Es como si nos reconociera -añadió Tonks.

Dumbledore apuntó a Remus y de la punta de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Remus, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Parece ser que todo ha acabado -susurró Dumbledore. Todos suspiraron aliviados. McGonagall saltó de los brazos de Harry y volvió a su estado original. -¿Cómo estás, Minerva?

-Me he llevado un buen golpe, pero estoy bien.

-Harry... -dijo Sirius acercándose a su ahijado y cogiéndole en brazos para abrazarlo. -Ya pasó todo, pequeño.

Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de Sirius, llorando.

-¡Eh! ¿Y Pettigrew? -exclamó Tonks. 

Todos miraron donde momentos antes estaba Peter inconsciente, no había ni rastro de él.

-¡Ha escapado!

-Dejadlo -dijo Dumbledore a Tonks y a Shacklebolt que iban a ir detrás de Pettigrew. -Hemos tenido muchas emociones por hoy. Mejor regresemos, ya tendréis más oportunidades para atraparlo. Además, Harry necesitará descansar.

Tonks y Shacklebolt asintieron, resignados. Dumbledore se arrodilló ante el licántropo.

-Dentro de poco llegará el amanecer.

Remus le respondió con un leve gruñido, mientras que el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado, típico de un nuevo día.

Continuará...


	15. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Hola a todos. Ya sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi ordenador murió durante un largo tiempo y la inspiración me había abandonado. Pero he regresado con un nuevo capítulo ^_^ espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto ·_·U 

**herms malfoy: **no te puedo decir con seguridad lo que pasará con la rata, solo que seguirá dando por saco. Muchas gracias.

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **jejeje, es que se me fue la cabeza y no te pasé el capítulo 13º ^_^U I'm sorry!!! Es que Sirius es el único que podía atacarle sin que le afectase las mordeduras ·_· por eso lo puse, vamos, como en el tercer libro ^-^U Y bueno, me molaba eso de que McGonagall también ayudase ^.^ Muchas gracias.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **el instinto de Remus es muy fuerte ^.^ Muchas gracias.

**LARIEN_BLACK: **siento mucho que me tardase en actualizar, pero mi ordenador y la inspiración estaban en mi contra U_U Muchas gracias por tus ánimos ^.^ 

**Disclaimer: **personajes y mundos de J.K. Rowling...

**Nota especial de este capítulo: **en este capítulo se verá mi obsesión por esos monos que se les ponen a los bebés y los hacen achuchables *-* blanditos y suabitos...

*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo 15º: Después de la tormenta viene la calma 

            Remus entreabrió sus ojos dorados intentando recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida de blanco, se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Lupin?

-Señora Pomfrey? –La aludida asintió. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿En Hogwarts?

-No, en _"La Guarida",_ estamos en su habitación.

-Oh, vaya.

            Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

-Adelante –dijo la señora Pomfrey.

            Dumbledore entró en la habitación de Remus, parecía cansado pero después de todo sonreía.

-Buenos días, Lupin.

-Bueno días, profesor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Uf, fatal –se quejó Remus.

-Es normal después de todo lo que ocurrió anoche –Dumbledore se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Después de todo lo ocurrido anoche? –repitió Remus, intentó hacer memoria y leves recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, sobretodo el de Harry. -¡HARRY! –Remus se reincorporó en su cama, olvidando que le dolía todo el cuerpo. -¿D"NDE ESTÁ? ¿C"MO SE ENCUENTRA? 

-Bien, bien. Él está bien –le dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y Pettigrew? ¿Consiguieron capturarlo?

-Me temo que no, se nos escapó.

-Vaya. ¡Auch! –gimió Remus, recostándose en su cama, frotándose las costillas.

-Fue una pena que se escapase, pero al menos Harry salió sano y salvo de esta.

-Sí.

            Nuevos sonidos llamando a la puerta.

-Pasen.

-Buenos días –dijo McGonagall.

-¿Qué hay, Remus? –saludó Kingsley. –Venimos a despedirnos.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Remus.

-Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer, señor Lupin –dijo McGonagall. –Yo tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

-Y yo tengo que volver al Ministerio de Magia para redactar mi informe. Dudo mucho que nos veamos dentro de poco, así que mejor me despido como es debido.

-Gracias, Kingsley.

-Recupérese, Lupin. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, profesora.

-Cuídate, amigo mío –Kingsley se acercó a Remus para estrecharle la mano.

-Lo haré. Buen viaje.

-Gracias. Adiós.

            Con unas últimas despedidas, McGonagall y Kingsley salieron de la habitación del licántropo.

-Bueno, yo creo que debo irme ya –añadió Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie. –Además, necesita descanso.

-Así es –dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a la cama de Remus con una copa en las manos. –El señor Lupin necesita reposo absoluto. Tómese esto, le ayudará a descansar.

-Gracias –dijo Remus tomando el vaso que le ofrecía la señora Pomfrey. –Antes de tomarme esto me gustaría despedirme de usted, profesor Dumbledore.

-Hasta pronto –el profesor Dumbledore apretó el hombro de Remus con una mano.

-Adiós –Remus se tomó el contenido de la copa de una vez y cayó dormido.

            Remus despertó al cabo de unas horas. El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto y estaba algo más espabilado. Se sentó en su cama y cogió un libro que estaba en su mesilla de noche y se disponía a leer cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

            La puerta se abrió y por ella entró, con algo de dificultad porque cargaba con una bandeja con comida, Harry.

-Harry –Remus sonrió y vio en la puerta a Sirius y a Tonks que le saludaban con una mano.

-Buenos días, tío Remus. O buenas tardes... ¡Uaaaaah! –exclamó Harry cuando la bandeja se tambaleó a un lado.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Remus pero Harry consiguió mantener el equilibrio y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Toma, tu desayuno, tío Remus –Harry le dio a Remus la bandeja y se la puso en su regazo. Harry se sentó en la silla en la que horas antes se había sentado Dumbledore. –Lo hemos preparado entre tío Sirius, Tonks y yo.

-Muchas gracias... Estooo... las tostadas están un poco chamuscadas ¿no? –dijo Remus tomando una especialmente quemada.

-De todas las que hizo Tonks esas fueron las que mejor salieron.

-Vaya –Entonces Remus se fijó en la ropa que llevaba Harry, era un mono de una sola pieza de color amarillo claro con una capucha. -¿Qué es ese mono?

-¿Esto? Me lo ha dado Sirius, decía que me iba a sentir muy bien. Mira –Harry se dio la vuelta y le enseñó una colita de cervatillo que tenía detrás del mono.

-¿De cervatillo? –preguntó Remus confuso.

-Sí –Harry se colocó el sombrero que tenía una pequeñas orejas de cervatillo –Tío Sirius me dijo que a ti te gustaría verme así.

            Remus sonrió a Harry.

-Sí, me gusta mucho –pero el rostro de Remus cambió rápidamente –Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño ayer por la noche? 

-No, solo me torcí el tobillo pero la señora Pomfrey me lo curó.

-Menos mal –suspiró.

-La verdad es que cuidaste de mí.

-¿Qué cuidé de ti?

-Sí –asintió Harry con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo –arguyó Remus, quedándose pensativo.

-¿No te gusta lo que te hemos preparado? –le preguntó Harry.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro –respondió Remus cogiendo la taza de café y tomando un largo trago.

-¿Quieres alguna cosas más, tío Remus?

-No, no hace falta que me des nada más, Harry –Remus puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry.

-¿En serio? 

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y quieres que juguemos a algo?

-Bueno, ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué te parece si echamos una partida al ajedrez mágico? 

-No sé jugar al ajedrez, pero no sé si el ajedrez mágico tiene algo que ver con el normal.

-Es igual, pero en este juego las piezas son especiales. ¿Te apetece que te enseñe a jugar? 

-¡Vale!

            Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de "La Guarida", Sirius conversaba con el profesor Dumbledore sobre lo courrido ayer.

-Aún no puedo creerlo –dijo Sirius. –A pesar de que estaba transformado, Remus reconoció a Harry.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted, Black –añadió Dumbledore, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. –Pero creo que hay una explicación.

-¿Cuál?

-La poción que Lupin se ha estado tomando. Yo mismo le dijo que se la tomase porque he oído que estaba desarrollando para disminuir los efectos de las transformaciones licántropas –Dumbledore comenzó a tocar se su larga barba. –Aún no está totalmente desarrollada pero aún se sigue trabajando en ella. Cuando le hablé personalmente a Lupin sobre esta poción él mismo se ofreció a experimentar con ella. Hasta hace poco, Lupin me dijo que la poción no surtía efecto sobre él, excepto ayer, cuando Lupin pudo controlar los instintos del lobo.

-Ahora entiendo porque me pedía esa poción –susurró Sirius mirando atentamente a Dumbledore. –Pero me dijo que era para no sentirse tan cansado.

-Seguramente Lupin no quería decirle que estaban experimentando con él.

-Típico de él, le gusta guardase todo para él.

-Cierto, Lupin es un hombre muy reservado. En fin –Dumbledore se apuró lo que le quedaba de té. –Me voy a marchar ya. Hogwarts me necesita. Espero que puedas encargarte de todo tú solo.

-Sí, descuide profesor Dumbledore.

-Eso espero. Para cualquier cosa que necesites me lo puedes comunicar y yo vendré en seguida.

-Gracias.

-Bien, cuídese Black. –Dumbledore se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvo flu que había dentro de un frasco sobre la repisa de la chimenea y lo lanzó al fuego. –Hogwarts, despacho del director. –El fuego se tornó de un color verde y con un último "adiós", Dumbledore desapareció entre las llamas. Justo en ese momento, Tonks entró en la biblioteca llevando una tetera.

-Hola, os traigo más té. Esta vez casi está a la mitad, he tenido más cuidado de no tropezar.

-No hacía falta, Tonks, el profesor Dumbledore ya se ha ido.

-¿QUÉ? –Tonks pisó el bajo de su capa, cayendo hacia delante y derramando todo el contenido de la tetera por el suelo de la biblioteca.

-¡Tonks, ¿estás bien?! –Sirius se acercó rápidamente a la chica.

-S... sí... Lo siento, Sirius, he derramado todo –sollozó Tonks. –Soy una torpe.

-Tranquila, tampoco es para ponerse así. –Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a la tetera rota: -¡Reparo! –La tetera se recompuso. –Listo, todo arreglado.

-Sirius, el té sigue en el suelo.

-Bueno, aún debo perfeccionar mi técnica con los hechizos para recoger las cosas. 

-Ya lo hago yo –añadió Tonks, cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se agachó, pero volvió a pisarse su túnica y cayó sobre el charco de té.

-Ay, Tonks –dijo Sirius, resentido.

-Lo sientooooooo...

            Horas más tarde Sirius preparaba algo fácil y sencillo para cenar, Tonks intentaba ayudarle sin meter la pata, cosa que le costaba mucho.

-Siéntate, no hace falta que me ayudes.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

-Por favor primito –añadió Tonks, cuando tropezó con una silla y cayó sobre la mesa la cual se volcó y unos afilados cuchillos que había sobre ella saliesen volando y se clavaran en la pared, cortándole previamente a Sirius un par de pelos.

-Lo sientooooooo –musitó Tonks. –Será mejor que me vaya al salón y me quede allí sentada y sin hacer nada –y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

            Sirius tardó poco tiempo en preparar algo para cenar. Preparó una bandeja para Remus y fue a llevársela, pero cuando salió al salón éste estaba patas arriba, Tonks estaba boca abajo en la alfombre persa q estaba sucia de algo verde.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

-Es que he salido de la cocina y entonces me tropecé y tiré la librería y al intentar pararlo rompí la vidriera y después...

-Déjalo, Tonks, me hago una idea de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¿Adónde vas con esa bandeja?

-Es la cena de Remus.

-¿Puedo llevársela yo?

-Estooooo... –Sirius dio un rápido vistazo a lo que quedaba de salón- mejor no. Ya lo hago yo.

-¡Pues te acompaño!

-Está bien. ¡Pero! Ten cuidado de no tropezarte conmigo.

-Vale.

            Sirius consiguió subir las escaleras sin que Tonks lo empujara o chocase con el por accidente y mandase la bandeja al suelo.

-¡Ays! ¡Otra vez! –gimió Tonks después de la tercera caída.

-Deberías mirar por donde andas.

-¡Si ya lo hago!

-Pues creo que no lo suficiente.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué seré tan torpe?

-No lo sé.

-A lo mejor viene de familia.

-Familia –bufó Sirius. –No lo creo, tú eres la única torpe en toda la familia.

            Sirius llamó a la puerta de Remus con el pie.

-Remus, traigo la cena.

            Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Remus?

            Sirius, algo nervioso, abrió la puerta como pudo.

-¿Remus? –Sirius entró en el cuarto, que estaba totalmente a oscuras, y se acercó con paso rápido a la cama, se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Remus tumbado en su cama, pero decidió seccionarse deque estaba bien. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y colocó dos dedos en el cuello de Remus para captar sus pulsaciones.

-Uf –suspiró Sirius al sentir las pulsaciones de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tonks preocupada.

-Nada, seguramente está dormido.

-¡Míralos! ¡Qué lindos se ven! –exclamó Tonks. Sirius se volvió para mirar a Remus y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba dormido plácidamente entre los brazos de Remus.

-Vaya –sonrió Sirius.

-¡Ays! ¿Tienes una cámara?

-Je, no, no tengo. Pero creo que Remus sí tenía. A ver si la tiene en ese baúl.

            Sirius buscó en el baúl que había a los pies de la cama de Remus y sacó una cámara de módelo antiguo, sacudió el polvo y la examinó.

-Creo que tiene un carrete. A ver... –Sirius se aproximó a Remus y a Harry y les tomó una foto. –Je, je, je, seguro que a Remus no le hace mucha gracia. Bueno, es mejor que lleve a Harry a su cuarto. –Iba a coger a su ahijado cuando Remus hizo un ademán con los brazos e impidió que Sirius lo tomase. –Caray...

-Parece ser que Remus no quiere que le quites a Harry.

-Estará bien, dejémoslos descansar.

-Vale.

            Sirius y Tonks salieron del cuarto dejando a solas a Remus y a Harry.

            En un lugar, lejano a "La Guarida", oculto entre las sombras, un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas negras y con los rostros ocultos tras una máscara, estaban reunidos alrededor de una figura encogida en el suelo.

-¿¡C"MO QUE HAS FRACASADO!? –gritó uno de ellos con voz masculina. -¡¡ERES UN INÚTIL!! ¡ERA UNA MISI"N FACILÍSIMA Y HAS TENIDO QUE ESTROPEARLO TODO!

-¡SIEMPRE LO ESTROPEAS TODO, COMO HACE 5 AÑOS!

-Lo siento... lo siento –gimió la figura encogida en el suelo.

-¡HAS COMETIDO YA MUCHOS FALLOS!

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!

-Nooooo... por favor... noooo... por favor... piedad...

-¡ESPERAD! –gritó uno de los encapuchados con una voz femenina imponente. Dio un paso adelante, saliendo del corro. –Puede que este ser haya fracasado. Pero tengo un plan perfecto –todos la miraron, -perfecto para acabar con El Niño Que Sobrevivió y su molesto padrino.

_Continuará..._


	16. Vagando entre recuerdos

Holaaaaa!!! No, no me había olvidado del fic ni nada por el estilo, pero he estado en los últimos días del curso y he estado estresada con todos los trabajos n.nU lo lamento.

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero es como un puente entre lo que se avecina en la vida del pequeño Harry.

**Narua Black: **me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic n.n es pero que sigas leyéndolo. Muchas gracias.

**Sorasaku-yoleiHermi: **lo siento, se me olvidó pasarte el fic XD pero es que ya ni me acuerdo qué paso y que no, con todas las cosas que tengo en el ordenador. Sí , la poción de la que hablan es la que sale en el tercer libro, pero esta aún está en proceso n.n Y bueno, lo de Tonks era para darle gracia a la cosa XD Y bueno, el final de motifagos y Voldemort, te digo que Voldemort no estaba entre ellos, nada más. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kary Anabell Black: **me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Y me pasé por el tuyo, y estaba muy bueno Muchas gracias.

**Hermione L. Potter G.: **muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te esté gustando.

**Jessy Tonks: **sí, Remus, Sirius y Harry se ven muy tiernos juntos, por eso decidí escribir este fic, porque me encantan que esos tres estén juntos n.n muchas gracias!!!!

--------

**Capítulo 16º: Vagando entre recuerdos**

-Me gustaría saber porque no puedo emplear la magia.

-Tonks, la amiga de Harry ha venido de visita. No podemos ir haciendo magia así porque sí ante una niña muggle –explicó Remus.

-Pero estoy segura de que a esa niña le gustaría ver algo de magia.

-¡No! –Remus se giró hacia Tonks y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. –No podemos mostrarnos ante ella, por la seguridad de Harry y de ella misma. Asi que nada de magia.

-Está bien –titubeó Tonks. –Lo siento...

-No pasa nada –le dijo Remus y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Sirius con sorna. Acaba de entrar en la cocina y se había encontrado con esa escenita. Remus se apartó de la chica levemente sonrojado, fue hacia el aparador para sacar una tetera.

-¡Je! Los niños están arriba jugando. Es mejor que les llevemos algo de comer.

-Sí, ya estoy en ello.

-Muchas gracias primito por dejar que me quede aquí unos días.

-No hay de qué. Es un gusto tenerte aquí, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Tonks lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Harry se parece mucho a James, ¿no, crees? –Las mejillas de Tonks se tornaron de un color carmín. –Me gustaría volver a verle...

-Nymphadora... –susurró Sirius, preocupado.

-¡No me llames así! –exclamó la chica, enojada. –Hum... voy a mi cuarto, tengo que coger una cosa. –Y salió de la cocina corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus.

-Tú no sabías nada, pero a Tonks le gustaba James.

-¿Qué? –Remus se giró con la tetera en la mano, parecía muy sorprendido.

-Tonks conoció a James cuando ella todavía iba a Hogwarts –explicó Sirius, sentándose en una silla. –Al principio pensé que no era nada, pero me equivoqué, -suspiró- estaba coladita por James, y creo que aún lo está, a pesar de que James está muerto. –Sirius tragó saliva, como si esas palabras le costaran la misma vida decirlas. –Aún se reprocha por no haber ido al entierro...

-Vaya... no tenía ni idea –añadió Remus, mientras que echaba en una taza agua hirviendo. –No me extraña que cada vez que está con Harry se le pongan los ojos brillantes.

-Sí...

-Pero Tonks no es la única que se reprocha algo, ¿me equivoco? –añadió Remus, levantando la vista de las tazas.

Sirius miró a su amigo, quien lo miraba fijamente y muy serio.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Moony –Sirius miró rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-Claro que saber de qué te hablo –replicó Remus. Cogió una bandeja con dos trozos de pasteles y la colocó en la mesa de la cocina.

-No quiero hablar de eso –gruñó Sirius.

-¡Pero debes de hablar! Te ayudará...

-No sabía que fueras mi psicólogo –gruñó Sirius.

-Y no lo soy, pero es mejor hablarlo, te sentirás mucho mejor. –Sirius hizo el amago de levantarse pero Remus se acercó a él para impedírselo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo: -Vamos, Sirius, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí.

-Parece que tenías ganas de hablar de este tema, ¿no?

-Quería hablar contigo desde que terminó el incidente con Wormtail, ya que no pudiste vengarte ni hablar con él en persona.

Sirius soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Crees que me lamento por no haber hablado con ese sucio traidor? –se puso en pie y acercó su rostro al de Remus.

-No, pero se sincero, si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, ¿habrías acabado con él? –susurró Remus.

Sirius lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, y luego, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-No, no lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Remus, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte del impulsivo Sirius.

-No lo habría hecho... porque no pensaba acabar en Azkaban ahora que Harry está a mi lado.

Sirius giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Sirius! –miró sobre su hombro. Remus le sonreía complacido. –Creo que de todas las respuestas que podías dar esa es la más acertada.

-Hum... –Sirius salió de la cocina, dejando a la puerta balancearse sobre sus goznes.

Remus sonrió. Terminó de hacer las dos tazas de té, las puso en la bandeja y salió de la cocina. Al pasar por la puerta del salón vio a Sirius en la terraza que daba al enorme jardín, sonrió y subió las escaleras de caracol, en dirección al cuarto de Harry.

Sirius estaba apoyado en la barandilla de madera de la terraza. La suave brisa de la tarde mecía su largo cabella azulado. Metió una mano por el cuello de su camiseta y sacó una fina cadena de oro, de la que pendía un medallón ovalado. Sirius lo miró durante unos instantes y con un rápido movimiento lo abrió. Dentro había dos pequeñas fotos mágicas, una era una foto familiar donde estaban James, Lily llevando en brazo al pequeño Harry, acompañados por Sirius; y en la otra foto estaba Harry en la actualidad, junto a él.

-James... –susurró, agarró el medallón con ambas manos. –No pude hacerte feliz y te fallé... Todo por mi culpa... pero te juro que aunque me cueste la misma vida, protegeré y haré feliz a Harry, te lo prometo.

-Holaaaaaaaa, aquí os traigo algo para merendar –Remus se calló y por poco se le cae la bandeja de las manos. Había llamado a la puerta de la habitación y había entrado, pero vio algo que no pudo creer a primera vista. La pequeña amiga de Harry había movido un par de páginas de un libro que estaban mirando con un movimiento de la mano. Los dos niños miraron a Remus, que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, boquiabierto.

-¿Tío Remus? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí? –despertó Remus de sus pensamientos. –Hola, aquí os traigo algo para picar –sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamaron los niños.

Remus puso la bandeja en la mesita baja en la que Harry y Hermione estaban jugando.

-Aquí tenéis dos tazas de té y dos trozos de tarta de chocolate.

-¡Gracias!

-Volveré dentro de un rato, hasta ahora. –Remus retrocedió hasta la puerta, salió, cerrándola tras él y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, cruzó el salón y salió a la terraza.

-¡Sirius! –gritó.

-¡QUÉ! –Sirius se giró asustado y respirando muy deprisa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡¿Tú sabías...?! ¡¿Tú sabías...?! –tartamudeó Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabía?

Remus se acercó a Sirius hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Sabías que Hermione era bruja? –susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Hermione es bruja? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí... La he visto mover páginas sin tocarlas... ¡Eso no puede hacerlo ningún muggle!

-En ese caso, seguro que ella ha reconocido a Harry y se lo habrá contado a sus padres. ¡Maldita Smith! –se quejó Sirius. –Nos dijo que no había ninguna familia bruja en Mongrelville.

-¡Espera! Tal vez no haya ninguna familia mágica...

-¿Hija de muggles?

-Sí, podría ser el caso.

-¡Vaya casualidad! Harry se ha hecho amigo de una bruja. ¿Crees que debamos mostrarnos a Hermione?

-No, mejor no. No deberíamos delatarnos, nos pondríamos en peligro y a Hermione también.

En ese momento la chimenea del salón se encendió con un fuego verde. La señora Smith salió disparada de él, su túnica azul cian estaba cubierta de cenizas. Se puso en pie a duras penas. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a ella, sorprendidos por su repentina llegada.

-Shinsen, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

La señora Smith temblaba y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Al ver a Sirius y a Remus se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzó un gemido.

-Lo siento –gimoteó- lo siento...

-¿Pero qué pasa? Shinsen, ¿qué ocurre?

-No sé cómo se han enterado... yo no quería... iba todo tan bien... lo siento mucho...

-¿Pero qué es lo que sientes? –exclamó Sirius. El comportamiento de la señora Smith lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Fudge! –gimió y apartó sus manos de su cara y miró a Sirius. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior. –Sabe todo lo relacionado con Harry... y... alguien le ha comido la cabeza... Malfoy... y... y... él ahora... ¡Es terrible! –y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

-¡Demonios, Shinsen! ¡Explícate!

-¡OS QUIEREN QUITAR A HARRY!

_Continuará..._

Algunos coments de este capítulo: he de decir que no es uno de los mejores pero hice lo que pude n.nU además de ser una transición a lo que viene. Sobre lo de Tonks y James, se me ocurrió y tendrá mas relevancia más adelante y la escena de Sirius en el mirador del jardín, detesto esa escena, demasiado ñoña XD pero tenía que ponerlo porque servirá más adelante.

Hikaru Tsukiyono 

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	17. Truncando Sueños

Eys, esta vez no me he demorado en actualizar eh?? Podría ser que ya he acabado con las clases y estoy libre al fin . aunque la asignatura de dibujo técnico se me ha resentido para septiembre pero paso de curso X3 Ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir y el capítulo 18º ya está en curso, hasta entonces aquí os dejo con el 17. 

**the angel of the dreams**: por ahora no voy a decir como va a acabar todo, habrá que esperar. Os pienso dejar en vilo hasta el último momento WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa diabólica). Ejem, cof, cof, y bueno, Malfoy no es el ministro de magia, ahora sabrás qué he querido decir. Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Sorasaku-yoleiHermi: **bueno, eso de que a Tonks le gustase James me lo he sacado de la manga y porque me gustaba, no sé, xD cosas que me dan por ahí. Y bueno, si se van a llevar a Harry... mmmm... no me tiréis de la lengua XD

**Paula Moonlight: **me alegro de que te guste mi historia n.n y yo también pienso que Harry es muy mono, imagínatelo con el mono de ciervo amarillo, ¡¡está el re-doble de lindo!! Y bueno, solo es solo por las cosas que me preguntas (exceptuando el secuestro, ya verás más adelante) y por otros motivos que se dicen en este capítulo X3 Y sobre lo de romance entre Remus y Tonks ·· pueeeees... dejen que mi imaginación trabaje y ya se verá XD

**Zala Black: **bueno, sí, he estado un tiempo escondida, pero es que los estudios me han tenido secuestrada y hasta ahora no he podido liberarme XD Ahora creo que actualizaré más seguido n.n asi que tranquilos.

**Kary Anabell Black: **sí, me gusto tu fic, estuvo muy entretenido n.n muchas gracias por tu review, y actualizaré más seguido, descuida.

**Silvia: **bueno, este fic en realidad no iba a tener nada que ver con el otro que estoy haciendo, pero la gente me pedía que lo siguiera y al final decidí que fueran una continuación del otro. Pero este fic no creo que me demore mucho ya en acabarlo, simplemente porque el otro ya está empezando y es muuuuuuucho más complicado de escribir que este, te lo aseguro. Aunque me va a costar acabar este fic, porque les he cogido cierto cariño al Harry pequeñito nn es de adorable!! Pero lo tengo que finalizar, y no quiero XD

**Zeisse: **muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review

**Reviewer: **bueno, a ti no te quiero matar, si no a Peter n.n asi que tranquila XD Me alegro que te gustara y aún no se sabe el desenlace, habrá que esperar XP Besos y abrazos a ti también n.n Muchas Gracias por tu review!!!

--------------

**Capítulo 17º: Truncando sueños**

-¡OS QUIEREN QUITAR A HARRY!

ooooooooooooooooo

-Por fin a casita –exclamó Shinsen, levantándose de su silla y recogiendo los pergaminos que había sobre su mesa.

-Una jornada muy ajetreada ¿eh? –le comentó Marielle Wildsmith, una compañera de trabajo, de ojos verdes pardos y una larga cabellera negra rizada.

-Sí, hacer que las familias Longriver y McDunedain se llevasen bien y repartir las tierras de una forma que todos estén contentos es agotador.

-Es normal que te manden los trabajos más complicados y agotadores. Llevas mucho tiempo en el Departamento y eres una de las mejores.

-No me hagas cumplidos que no te voy a cambiar el turno del miércoles.

-Al menos que se diga que no lo he intentando –sonrió la mujer.

-Señora Smith –llamó una voz ronca.

Shinsen se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la jefa de su departamento, una mujer ancha, de cara redonda y boca pequeña, y con una nariz aplastada, parecida a la de un cerdo, la señora Kirtkle.

-¿Señora Kirtkle? ¿Qué desea?

-Venga conmigo a mi despacho –y se dirigió a la puerta que había al fondo de la sala.

Shinsen miró interrogante a su compañera, quien se encogió de hombros, y siguió a la señora Kirtkle.

Entró en el despacho detrás de su jefa, la puerta se cerró sola tras ella. Shinsen se quedó paralizada al ver quienes estaban allí, el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge y Lucius Malfoy. Los miró interrogante y desconfiada y después miró a su jefa.

-Tome asiento, por favor –le pidió.

Se sentó, pero todo eso le parecía extraño y le daba muy mala espina.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que has realizado unos trámites que no han pasado por mi mesa.

-Yo... –titubeó- no sé de qué me habla.

-¿En serio? –añadió Malfoy con malicia. –No te suena nada relacionado con el conocido Harry Potter.

La señora Smith palideció pero intentó parecer calmada y no darse por aludida.

-No, no me suena –negó con la cabeza.

La señora Kirtkle, con un rápido movimiento, tiró un pergamino sobre su mesa. Shinsen lo miró y lo reconoció al instante. Era el pergamino que había redactado meses antes para el cambio de custodia de Harry entre Sirius y los Dursley.

-¿Qué me dice de esto?

-Yo...

-Su nombre figura como la que llevó a cabo los trámites. ¿Puede negarlo?

-No... –musitó, pálida y temblando.

-Señora Smith –Fudge mira a Shinsen aparentando cierta compresión. –Lo que usted ha hecho es algo muy grave, va en contra de nuestras leyes.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó la señora Kirtkle, furiosa. –Este tipo de trámites debe de pasar por mi mesa.

-Lo sé, pero yo he realizado todo como debía hacerse, a excepción de la confirmación de usted, señora Kirtkle.

-¿Entonces confiesa que lo ha hecho? –añadió Malfoy, con malicia.

-Es inútil negarlo ya que ese pergamino está escrito de mi puño y letra, además de que mi nombre figura en él –protestó la señora Smith con seguridad, aunque su voz temblaba ligeramente. Malfoy la miró con desprecio y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Señora Smith, creo que no sabe lo grave que es esto.

-Claro que lo sé y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

-Verá –Fudge se puso en pie y miró a la señora Smith, -este caso es muy delicado al tratarse del joven Potter.

-Lo sé... pero creo que ahora Harry Potter está bien con el señor Black.

-¿Black? ¿Sirius Black? ¿El mismo Sirius Black que estuvo encerrado en su mansión, sin ningún tipo de contacto, durante cinco años?

-Sí, pero ahora Sirius cuida bien de él... lo ayuda Remus Lupin.

-¿Lupin? –exclamó la señora Kirtkle. –Tenemos constancia de que Lupin es un...

-Licántropo –añadió Malfoy. –Un peligroso licántropo.

-¡No es peligroso! –protestó la señora Smith.

-¡Todos los licántropos son peligrosos, así se los dicta su naturaleza!

-¡No puede juzgar a alguien por lo que es!

-¡Silencio! –gritó Fudge. –Estamos desviándonos del tema.

-Pero señor Fudge –imploró la señora Smith, desesperada. -¿Qué piensa hacer entonces? No puede llevar a Harry otra vez con los Dursley, lo maltrataban y lo tenían en condiciones precarias.

-Estamos al tanto de todo eso, Smith –añadió la señora Kirtkle.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensamos llevar a Potter a un hogar decente –dijo Fudge.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso! ¡Harry está perfectamente donde está!

-¡No levante la voz al ministro! –gritó la señora Kirtkle.

-Vaya, vaya, qué educación más precaria, ¿no cree eso, señor ministro? –Malfoy sonrió con malicia. La señora Smith se amilanó y calló.

-Bien, haremos una cosa, convocaremos una vista. Allí decidiremos si las condiciones en las que vive actualmente el pequeño Potter son las idóneas y sino, tendrá que irse de esa casa.

-Está bien, está... bien... –la señora Smith estaba aturdida, como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate. Trastabilló y se giró para salir de allí.

-Smith –la llamó la señora Kirtkle. Se volvió, pálida y temblando. –Está despedida.

oooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Despedida?

-Sí... –sollozó la mujer.

-En ese caso... tú no podrás defendernos en la vista.

-No... lo siento...

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –Sirius se sentó en un sofá del salón, porque sus piernas no podían tenerlo en pie por más tiempo.

-Yo voy a informar a Dumbledore, seguro que él sabe qué hacer.

-Pero Shinsen, tú no estás en condiciones –le dijo Remus.

-¡Claro que puedo! –chilló con una voz aguda, su rostro estaba cubierto por varias lágrimas, pero a pesar de todo parecía decidida. -¡Os he fallado, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora y lo haré!

-No nos has fallado, Shinsen –musitó Remus.

-¡Sí! ¡Y no discutas conmigo! –la señora Smith se acercó al tarro de polvos flu que había sobre la chimenea, cogió un poco y lo lanzó a la chimenea, prendiéndose un fuego verde.

-¡Hogwarts, castillo de Albus Dumbledore! –y desapareció.

-Sirius...

-¿Cómo puede pasarnos esto? –gimió. Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé... ¿pero cómo pudieron enterarse? Shinsen nos dijo...

-Malfoy...

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy estaba con Fudge, tuvo que ser él.

-¿Pero qué ganaba con eso?

-¡No sé, pero seguro que fue él! –Sirius, furioso, se puso en pie y comenzó a andar por el salón.

-Sirius, cálmate, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Bien? ¿¡BIEN!? –bramó. -¡Nada puede salir bien, todo está en nuestra contra!

-Yo podría irme a vivir a mi casa –propuso Remus.

-¡No seas estúpido! Con tu marcha no cambiarás nada.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer, eh? –gritó Remus, enfadado. -¿¡Gritar y maldecir a todos sin hacer nada!?

-¡Pues mira, podría hacerlo!

-¡Qué gran idea!

-¡Mejores que las tuyas seguro!

-Tío Sirius...

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó Sirius, girándose.

Harry estaba pálido y tembloroso al pie de las escaleras. Era la primera vez que Sirius le gritaba de esa forma. Los ojos azules eléctricos de su padrino irradiaban ira y enfado, y eran sobretodo, intimidantes. Hermione estaba oculta detrás de Harry, asustada.

-Harry... yo no...

Sirius se acercó a Harry, quien retrocedió levemente, y lo abrazó. Hermione se apartó de ellos, tímidamente.

-Hermione, voy a llevarte a casa –dijo Remus. La niña siguió al hombre, antes se despidió con una mano de Harry y salieron de la mansión.

Sirius siguió abrazado a Harry, acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole al oído que todo iría bien y que no se preocupase.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿De qué?

Sirius se separó de Harry, su rostro estaba oculto entre su largo cabello, se sentó en uno de los primeros escalones y se quedó callado.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasa? –Harry apoyó su cara sobre una de las piernas de su padrino. -¿Estás triste?

-No, claro que no, pequeño –Sirius se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. -¿Cómo iba a estarlo si te tengo a mi lado?

Harry sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius.

-Te quiero.

Sirius se quedó paralizado. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír? ¿Le había dicho Harry que le quería? En todo el tiempo que había estado con Harry, él nunca le había dicho algo semejante, siempre se mostraba reservado y timido, pero dispuesto a dar un que otro abrazo, pero nunca decía "Te quiero".

Sirius controló sus ganas de echarse a llorar, que crecían por momentos, y abrazó a Harry.

-Yo también te quiero, mi niño, y no sabes cuanto.

---------

-¿Y cuándo será la vista? –preguntó Dumbledore. Acababa de enterarse y no parecía muy impresionado, por el contrario, parecía pensativo.

-Aún no está decidida la fecha –respondió Shinsen. –Me dijeron que nos informarían por vía lechuza.

-Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall. –Debes ir al ministerio y hablar con Fudge para resolver este asunto.

-Me dijiste que Lucius Malfoy estaba presente, ¿no?

-Sí, así es.

-Entonces este asunto está en una escala mayor al ministerio y al Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Minerva, me arriesgué a sacar a Harry de Privet Drive porque el hechizo que había empleado Lily, de alguna forma no funcionó. Por eso llevé a Harry con Sirius, porque allí estaría más protegido, y desde el último incidente hemos reforzado la protección en _"La Guarida"._

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Alguien se está tomando muchos esfuerzos en llegar hasta Harry.

-¿No te referirás a...?

-Sí, Voldemort.

McGonagall y Shinsen lanzaron pequeños gritos.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-¿Quién-usted-sabe ya está actuando? ¿Y tan pronto?

-Sí, todo lo indica.

-¡Pues tenemos que decírselo a Fudge!

-No podemos, tenemos todo en nuestra contra. Para empezar, todo el trámite del cambio de custodia se hizo de forma ilegal; nadie se creerá que Voldemort –nuevos gritos- va detrás de Harry...

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió!

-Es un niño de seis años...

-¡Que con un año lo derrotó!

-No es tan sencillo, Smith. La comunidad mágica no va a aceptar que Voldemort –más gritos- ya está moviendo ficha.

-¡Si no lo creen es que son unos necios! –protestó Smith, malhumorada.

-Necios no. Solo son personas que han vivido una época de muerte y sufrimiento y que no lo quieren revivir de nuevo.

Smith comenzó a maldecir entre dientes y miró a todos lados, controlando el impulsode salir de allí y maldecir a Malfoy y a Fudge.

-Y por supuesto está Fudge, que con este caso se querrá meter toda la comunidad mágica en el bolsillo al pensar en lo mejor para Harry. Seguramente Malfoy le habrá convencido con este pretexto.

-¿En lo mejor? ¡Ja! Eso me gustaría verlo –añadió Shinsen.

-¡Smith, más respeto! –la reprendió McGonagall. -¿Pero qué vamos a hacer entonces?

-Iremos a la vista y tendremos que declarar y convencerlos.

-¡Y vamos a ganar, no pueden hacer nada! Yo puedo declarar y contar todo, ahora que estoy despedida todo me da igual.

-Declararás lo justo para que ganemos, ¿entendido?

-Sí –suspiró Shinsen.

Días más tarde, una lechuza de color pardo llegó a _"La Guarida"_, llevando consigo un sobre que llevaba el sello del ministerio.

-La vista queda fijada para el 20 de mayo, a las 6 de la tarde –leyó Remus.

-¿Qué es una vista? –preguntó Harry y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Es una especie de juicio –explicó Sirius, aparentando lo más tranquilo posible aunque estaba destrozado.

-¿Juicio? –el pequeño dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, pensativo. –Pero tío Sirius, yo pensaba que en los juicios se castigaba a la gente que ha sido mala. ¿Habéis hecho algo malo? –Harry de repente pareció asustado. -¿He hecho algo malo?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Sirius. –Verás, Harry, en esa vista van a decidir si tú debes de vivir con nosotros o no, ¿entiendes?

-Pero si yo estoy muy bien contigo.

-Ya, pero hay gente que no piensa eso.

-Yo no me quiero ir –gimió Harry.

-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé –Sirius abrazó a Harry, el pequeño se aferró a la camiseta de su padrino, como si de esa forma no pudieran separarlo de él.

Remus lanzó un prolongado suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre tenían problemas? ¿Acaso Harry no tenía derecho a tener una infancia tranquila y feliz?

-Todo saldrá bien –susurró Remus para sí mismo. –Tiene que salir bien.

Continuará...

_Hikaru _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	18. No todo es para siempre

(Hikaru está escribiendo, en la playa, debajo de una sombrilla y con una copa de helado) X.X No puedo parar ni en verano... Holaaaa, ya estoy de regreso. Me he tardado un poquito porque no tenía muchas ganas de pasar el capítulo a word XDD Pero no me maten, intentaré actualizar más de seguido. 

**Disclaimer: **(los anteriores se me olvidaron XD) todo de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner.

**Paula Moonlight: **¿Cómo crees que acabará? O.o mmmm... me haces muchas preguntas que no puedo responderte aún XD ya se verá más adelante... Muchas gracias.

**Jessy tonks: **todo el mundo pendiente de la vista UoU aquí se revela X3 Muchas gracias.

**the angel of the dreams: **ays, no soy mala, solo me gusta complicar las cosas, nada más XD Y bueno, Harry feliz... uuuuuuh??? ·· Visitaré tus fics X3 Muchas Gracias.

**Anita Puelma: **tu pregunta... más adelante lo verás... Muchas gracias n.n

**Sorasaku-yoleiHermi: **XDDD Me gusta verte tan traumatizada por la vista, ¿y cómo acabará? Sigue leyendo pues XD Y bueno, los Malfoy son odiosos por naturaleza UoU irremediables. Muchas gracias.

**Zala Black: **(Hikaru retrocede ante Zala) óò sí, sí, actualizaré más seguido... Hikaru buena... lo haré ToT XDDDDDDD Ya estoy de regreso, tranquila.

----------------

**Capítulo 18º: No todo es para siempre**

La mañana del veinte de mayo le estaba resultando a Harry la más raras de todas las que había vivido en _"La Guarida"._ Sirius y Remus apenas hablaban, solo comían sin hacer nada y el resto del día fue parecido.

Sirius se sentaba en el salón mirando a un punto y de repente se ponía en pie y andaba de una lado para otro para después volver a sentarse. Remus por su lado, se pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto, escuchando música clásica, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos y repasando lo que iba a decir en la vista. Confuso, Harry se sentó al pie de las escaleras de caracol, abrazado a _el Señor Padfoot, _observando a Sirius en el salón.

Sobre las cuatro y media Remus se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras, avisando a Sirius quien cogió a Harry en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto.

-Hay que dar una buena impresión –murmuraba mientras que elegía la ropa idónea para Harry. La cual fue al final un pantalón beige, una camisa celeste y un jersey cian oscuro.

Cuando estuvo vestido, Sirius cogió un peine e intentó la difícil tarea de peinar a Harry.

-Nada... el mismo pelo que James, ni modo de domarlo –comentó Sirius. Intentó sonar tranquilo pero en su voz se denotaba cierta nota de nerviosismo.

-Sirius –Remus entró en el cuarto ya vestido con sus mejores galas: un traje de chaqueta verde oscuro y encima una larga capa negra, pero algo desgastada. –Es mejor que te empieces a vestir. Yo me encargo de Harry.

-Está bien –y salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

Remus cogió el peine y siguió peinando a Harry, pero consiguió lo mismo que Sirius

-Harry, hoy probablemente te harán unas cuantas preguntas en la vista –lo miró a los ojos- quiero que respondas sinceramente, ¿vale?

-Vale –asintió el pequeño.

Remus lo peinó un par de veces y lo dejó.

-No sé para qué lo intento, este pelo es indomable.

Las campanas sonaron en ese momento.

-Vamos, Harry.

-Tío Remus, ¿me puedo llevar al _Señor Padfoot? _

-Claro que sí, cógelo.

Harry cogió su peluche y bajó junto a Remus, quien al llegar abajo abrió la puerta y Shinsen entró. A diferencia de las veces que Harry la había visto con su típica túnica cian, ahora llevaba una túnica de color rojo pálido y una capa granate. Su pelo castaños rosado estaba peinado en un informal recogido en la nuca.

-Buenas tardes –saludó al entrar.

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Hoolaa!

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien!

-Hola, Shinsen –saludó Sirius que acababa de bajar, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero con varias correas, una camiseta negra sin mangas y con un línea blanca central, guantes y una larga capa negra.

-Sirius –le reprochó Remus al ver sus pantalones y correas -¿No tenías algo mejor? ¿Más elegante?

-Esto es lo más decente y arreglado que tenía en mi armario.

-Mucha ropa, mucha ropa pero al final no tienes nada decente para acudir a una vista.

-Por favor, tenemos que irnos ya –dijo Shinsen mirando su reloj de bolsillo. –Vamos, es casi la hora.

Salieron todos juntos hasta el puente sobre el estanque, donde se detuvieron. A Harry le extrañó que no siguieran caminando, ya que supuestamente ya era la hora. Iba a preguntar el motivo de su parada cuando Shinsen sacó una pluma grisácea, desgastada y con la punta rota, mientras que seguía mirando su reloj.

-Tóquenlo. Ya solo faltan un par de minutos.

-Ven aquí, Harry –le dijo Sirius y lo cogió en brazos. –Toca la pluma con un dedo.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió Sirius, quien también lo hizo, al igual que Remus.

-Bien...3, 2, 1...

Entonces Harry sintió que algo lo agarraba por el ombligo y tiraba de él, llevándolo a través de un torbellino de colores y fuerte viento zumbando en sus oídos. Aún estaba sujetado por el brazo de Sirius, pero éste también iba con él e impulsado por la misma fuerza. Su dedo índice estaba pegado a la pluma. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iban a estar viajando cuando los colores se esfumaron y se encontraron en un estrecho callejón lleno de cubos de basuras viejos y cajas de cartones mohosas. Sirius trastabilló pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

-Odio viajar en traslador –masculló- ¿Te ha gustado, Harry?

-¡Sí! –respondió el niño risueño. -¿Pero qué son los crastadores?

-Trasladores. Suelen ser objetos inservibles que son encantados para que nos hagan aparecer en un lugar a una hora en concreto.

-Sirius, tenemos que darnos prisa –dijo Shinsen.

Salieron a una calle destartalada llena de edificios de oficinas ordinarios. Se encaminaron hacia una cabina telefónica, la cual tenía los cristales rotos, como si una banda de gamberros se hubieran enzarzado con ella. Los cuatros entraron dentro, Harry aún en brazos de Sirius. Los tres adultos estaban apretados dentro de la pequeña estancia, excepto Harry. El teléfono estaba torcido, casi para caerse. Shinsen cogió el teléfono y marcó:

-Bien... seis... dos... cuatro... otro cuatro más ... y dos... Qué raro se me hace esto, nunca había venido de esta forma...

-Buenas tardes –dijo una gélida voz femenina dentro de la cabina. Harry pegó un respingo y miró a todos lados buscando la fuente de aquella voz. –Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.-

-Shinsen Smith, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Harry Potter –dijo Shinsen al auricular,-venimos a la vista convocada en el Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico.

-Gracias. Por favor, cojan las placas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible.

Del hueco de donde solían aparecer el cambio aparecieron cuatro chapas, Shinsen las cogió y se las pasó a los demás. Harry al tener la suya pudo leer: "Harry Potter. Vista de asuntos sociales".

-Póntela en el jersey, Harry –dijo Remus.

Harry, nervioso, se la colocó como pudo, pero al final la tenía torcida.

-Te la has puesto al revés –sonrió Remus. –Trae –se la quitó y se la puso derecha.

Entonces la cabina comenzó a descender. Harry vio como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más y se quedaban poco a poco a oscuras.

-No veo nada –musitó asustado.

-Tranquilo, no es nada –lo calmó Sirius.

Una franja de luz apareció por la parte de debajo de la cabina y comenzó a hacerse más grande por momentos, hasta mostrarles un atrio imponente. Cuando la cabina se detuvo la puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de magia. Que tengan un buen día –dijo la gélida voz femenina.

Salieron de la cabina al atrio, el cual Harry admiró asombrado. Era un atrio enorme, el suelo y las paredes eran de madera oscura. El techo era de un color azul cielo y estaba adornado con runas antiguas que cambiaban. En ambos lados de las paredes había una hilera de chimeneas apagadas.

Anduvieron por el atrio hasta llegar a una fuente donde había las figuras doradas de un mago y una bruja rodeados de unos seres que Harry no sabía qué eran.

-Tío Sirius, ¿qué son?

-¿Las figuras de la fuente? Pues ese que es un hombre con medio cuerpo de caballo es un centauro, lo que está a su lado es un duende y lo de más allá es un elfo doméstico.

Harry observó admirado la fuente durante unos segundos hasta que tuvo que apartar la vista porque se alejaban de ella e iban a una mesa apartada donde estaba un mago que leía _El Profeta_, cuando estaban justo delante de él dejó de leer el periódico.

-Hola, Eric –lo saludó Shinsen.

-Buenas tardes –respondió, aburrido. –Bien. –Se puso en pie, llevaba en la mano una vara dorada parecida a la antena de una radio, la cual pasó por cada uno de ellos, incluso por Harry. Al ver la cicatriz en su frente se quedó mirándolo, interesado.

-Tú eres...

-Eric, sigue con lo tuyo, ¿quieres? Tenemos prisa –lo atajó Shinsen, molesta. El hombre apartó su vista de Harry y miró a los demás.

-Vuestras varitas –les ordenó y se las entregaron.

Puso la varita de Shinsen sobre una especie de balanza pero con un solo platillo, en la parte inferior, donde había una pequeña franja, salió un pequeño pergamino.

-Cuarenta centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de sauce, ¿correcto?

-Sí.

Después colocó la de Remus.

-Veintidós centímetros, pluma del ala de un fénix, madera de caoba.

-Así es.

Y por último la de Sirius.

-Treinta centímetros, pelo de la cola de un unicornio, madera de acebo.

-Sí.

-Bien, yo me quedo con esto –dijo, refiriéndose a los pergaminos- y vosotros con las varitas.

-Gracias, Eric.

Se alejaron de la mesa en dirección a los ascensores. Pudieron coger uno fácilmente porque a esa hora no había mucho afluyente de personas.

Shinsen pulsó un botón de los que había allí, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a ascender poco a poco, con el sonido de los engranajes girando. Pasaron por delante de varios pisos hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y la voz gélida femenina anunciaba:

-Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, el Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron del ascensor, anduvieron por el largo corredor hasta llegar ante una gran puerta pero la dejaron atrás y torcieron a la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta azulada de donde salió un hombre vestido con una túnica de color azul cian.

-Hola, Smith –saludó el hombre y se colocó un sombrero de mago y una capa. –Te echamos de menos en el departamento. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vas a volver?

-Me temo que no, he venido a una vista. ¿Sales por algún asunto?

-Sí, en el norte, en la ciudad de Castledim.

-Pues mucha suerte, Berk.

-Gracias, hasta pronto –y se marchó, sacando una escoba de su maletín de cuero.

-Adiós. Por aquí –Shinsen abrió la puerta y los condujo al interior de la estancia, llena de mesas con magos y brujas que trabajan en ellas y que andaban de un lado para otro. Anduvieron a través de una hilera de mesas hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Había unas cuantas silla de distintas clases a ambos lados del marco. Dumbledore estaba allí, sentado, charlando con dos hombres vestidos con las mismas túnicas que el hombre que se habían encontrado antes.

-¡Buenas tardes! –los saludó muy efusivamente al verlos y se puso en pie. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –arguyó Sirius con la garganta seca.

-¿Y cómo está el joven Potter? –Dumbledore se arrodilló ante el niño, quien sonrió.

-Muy bien.

-Me alegro. Vaya, mira, ¿qué tiene en el bolsillo el _señor Padfoot_?

Harry miró el bolsillo del peluche y vio que estaba lleno de ranas de chocolates.

-¡Vaya!

-Son todas para ti –revolvió el pelo de Harry con una mano y se puso en pie. –Tendremos que entrar uno por uno, así que tened cuidado con lo que decís. Si metéis la pata no podré ayudaros.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta –dijo Remus.

-Aún falta una hora, sentémonos mientras tanto.

El profesor Dumbledore parecía muy tranquilo y de muy buen humor, pero Sirius y Remus estaban aterrorizados y no podían entender cómo estaba tan calmado. Se sentaron a ambos lados de Dumbledore, Shinsen se quedó en pie, hablando con los dos hombres que estaban acompañado antes a Dumbledore. Y Harry se limitó a comer chocolatinas ya jugar con el _señor Padfoot_.

-¿Cuándo va a empezar esto? -preguntó Sirius la octava vez en un cuarto de hora, dando golpecitos en el suelo con un pie.

-Tiene que empezar dentro de poco –dijo Dumbledore sacando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Sí, tiene usted razón, profesor Dumbledore –dijo uno de los hombres, moreno y de ojos negros y risueños y con una amplia sonrisa afable. –Bien, me presentaré, me llamo Tim Graham, y él es mi compañero Billy York.

Billy hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Era más bajo que su compañero y delgado, tenía aspecto de ser tímido. Tenía el pelo castaño, levemente despeinado, con gafas y ojos de color violeta.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta vista y os haremos las preguntas.

-Billy y Tim son muy comprensivo –añadió Shinsen- nos juzgarán como es debido.

-Gracias, Shin –dijo Tim.

-Ya están aquí –añadió Dumbledore de repente y se puso en pie, mirando al frente. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas, miraron al director y se pusieron en pie, sintieron un renovado nerviosismo al ver acercarse a Fudge acompañado de un gustoso Lucius Malfoy.

-No puede ser –añadió Sirius al ver a éste último.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Fudge.

-Buenas tardes, señor ministro. ¿Qué tal está usted hoy?–respondió Dumbledore. Remus y Sirius solo lograron musitar inaudibles "Buenas tardes". Shinsen solo inclinó la cabeza en modo de respeto.

-¿Y tú debes de ser el gran Harry Potter? –dijo Fudge, inclinándose hacia Harry.

-Sí, pero aún soy pequeño.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué niño más inocente –rió Fudge. –Es mejor que comencemos con la vista. La señora Kirtkle debe de estar esperándonos.

-Tiene razón, ministro. Usted es el primero, señor Dumbledore –dijo Tim.

-De acuerdo.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Malfoy, Tim y Billy entraron en el despacho de la señora Kirtkle. Los demás se quedaron esperando.

Una hora tardó en salir Dumbledore y luego llamaron a Shinsen.

-¿Cómo le ha ido? –preguntó Remus.

-Bien, he dicho lo justo para que supieran la verdad sin añadirle más detalles de lo necesario. Es mejor no nombrar el secuestro, no nos serviría de mucho en esta situación.

A la media hora salió Shinsen y Sirius fue llamado, palideció y entró con la mirada en alto.

-Son unos traicioneros. Maldito Malfoy... asqueroso...

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus.

-Sabe bien como liarte para que digas lo contrario y lo que le conviene. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, es una vil serpiente. Espero que no la tomen con él... –Shinsen miró a Harry, que estaba muy tranquilo jugando con su peluche.

-Todo saldrá bien, no os preocupéis –dijo Dumbledore y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Sirius salió algo nervioso y pálido, Remus fue el siguiente en entrar.

-Vamos a perder... vamos a perder... –musitó, sentado en una de las sillas. Harry se acercó a su padrino, preocupado.

-Tío Sirius...

-No pasa nada –respondió como pudo porque las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-¿Ha ido mal? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Mal? Ha ido fatal... ha sido... ¡desastroso! Me hacían preguntas una tras otra, hasta que perdí los papeles y acabé gritando a Fudge.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Shinsen.

Dumbledore negó lentamente con la cabeza y comenzó a andar por la estancia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué has gritado al ministros? –preguntó Shinsen, irritada. -¿Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Has metido la pata hasta el fondo! Es que... tú... eres...

-¡Ya lo sé! –bramó Sirius, poniéndose en pie. -¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

-Tío Sirius –Harry se agarró al pantalón de su padrino. No le gustaba que se enfadara y mucho menos que gritara.

-Harry... yo... –Sirius volvió a sentarse, pálido y preocupado. –Lo he echado todo a perder... por mi culpa... todo... –Puso una mano en el pelo desordenador de Harry y la deslizó hasta tocar su mejilla.

-No todo está perdido –musitó Shinsen, ya calmada y solidarizándose con la pena que sentía Sirius en ese momento.

-Eso espero –y con su otra mano tomó la cara de Harry para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Eso a Harry le estaba pareciendo lo más extraño que había vivido desde que estaba con su padrino. Antes, cuando no tenían todos esos problemas, el rostro de Sirius era joven y alegre y rebosante de una confianza y energía que Harry admiraba; pero en ese momento, el rostro de su padrino era triste y apagado y aparentaba muchos años más de los que tenía. Era un rostro de una persona consumida por la pena.

-Tío Si...

La puerta del despacho de la señora Kirtkle se abrió y Remus salió, sonriendo aunque algo pálido.

-Adelante, Harry –dijo.

Tim Graham se asomó y miró a Harry.

-Es tu turno, vamos –sonrió.

Harry miró a Sirius, buscando una respuesta a lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ve, no pasa nada –musitó su padrino y le dio un leve empujoncito en la espalda.

Anduvo hasta Tim, mirando a Dumbledore, a Shinsen, a Remus y a Sirius, quien intentaba sonreírle. Tim lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry estaba muy nervioso y lo estuvo más al ver allí tantas personas desconocidas para él. Se aferró más a su peluche, su único apoyo en ese momento.

-Harry, siéntate aquí –le dijo Tim, refiriéndose a una silla delante de la mesa de la señora Kirtkle y entra una silla vacía y una en la que estaba sentado Fudge.

-¿Quieres algo, Harry? –le preguntó Billy, afable. -¿Un zumo de calabaza? ¿Ranas de chocolate?

-No, gracias. No tengo ganas –dijo Harry y se abrazó más fuerte al _Señor Padfoot._

-Bien, entonces podemos empezar a interrogarle.

Tim se sentó en la silla vacía, Billy cogió un portapapeles con varios pergaminos y mojó su pluma. Lucius Malfoy estaba en pie, al lado de Fudge, mirando a Harry con malicia y complacido. La señora Kirtkle estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio que estaba repleto de pergaminos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Tim.

-Harry Potter.

-¿Y tu segundo nombre? –preguntó Billy.

-Creo que es James –respondió Harry, tocando la nariz del _Señor Padfoot _que en ese momento le parecía fascinante.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó la señora Kirtkle a Billy quien comenzó a hojear los pergaminos que tenía.

-Sí, es correcto.

-Bien –añadió Tim. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Seis años.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El treinta y uno de julio.

-¿Te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?

-No lo sé... nunca lo he celebrado –musitó, triste.

-¿Nunca? –exclamó Tim. Billy empezó a escribir en un pergamino.

-No... A los Dursley no les gustaba que yo estuviera viviendo con ellos asi que nunca celebraron mi cumpleaños ni me regalaron nada.

-¿Black y Lupin te han regalado algo?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Harry, y en ese momento su rostro se iluminó. –En navidades me hicieron muchos regalos. Y antes de ir a vivir con ellos Sirius me regaló el _Señor Padfoot _–y enseñó su peluche.

-Ya veo... ¿Quieres mucho a Lupin y a Black?

-Sí –dijo Harry muy feliz.

-¿Pero Lupin es un hombre lobo, verdad? –preguntó Malfoy, con malicia.

-Sí –titubeó Harry.

-¿Has estado frente a frente a Lupin en su versión lobezna?

-Sí, una vez...

-¿Ah, sí? –añadió Malfoy, triunfante. Miró a la señora Kirtkle quien se recargó en su silla con expresión hermética; Fudge miró a Harry, fijamente.

-¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó la señora Kirtkle.

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Malfoy gruñó levemente pero luego sonrió y decidió volver a la carga.

-¿Cómo llegaste a estar ante Lupin lobo?

-Un señor me secuestró y me dejó en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué te secuestraron? –preguntó Tim y Billy volvió a escribir. -¿Quién?

-Un hombre... creo que se llamaba... Peter Pettigrew...

-¿Peter Pettigrew? –exclamó Fudge.

-¿Pettigrew está desaparecido, no? –añadió la señora Kirtkle, perpleja.

-Increíble, ¿no les parece? Black tiene a su cargo al famoso Harry Potter y deja que lo secuestren.

-Sirius, no... –titubeó Harry.

-¿Creen que una persona así merece cuidar de Harry Potter? –añadió Malfoy, cortando a Harry.

-Yo quiero...

-Conviviendo también con un licántropo, lo más bajo que haber en la sociedad.

-Tío Remus...

-¡No debería decir esos comentarios tan racistas, Malfoy! –le espetó Tim.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. Los licántropos sueles ser personas amargadas y decadente, incapaces de mantener un empleo durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Eso ocurre porque nosotros le negamos su derecho a trabajar.

-¡Tío Remus no es malo! –gritó Harry. Todos se callaron y contemplaron a Harry, quien temblaba.

-Harry, ¿quieres algo para calmarte? –preguntó Tim, acercándose al niño, quien negó, asustado.

-Yo solo me quiero ir de aquí –gimió.

-Ya acabamos, tranquilo. Bien, Harry, si te dieran a escoger entre Black y Lupin y una familia normal y corriente, ¿cuál elegirías?

Harry miró al suelo pensativo.

-¿Dentro de la familia están tío Sirius y tío Remus?

-No, ellos no están.

-Entonces quiero a tío Siriys y tío Remius.

Tim sonrió pero Malfoy no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Sigo pensando que esos dos hombres no son idóneos para el cuidado de este niño –añadió. –Lupin es un licántropo. Y recuerden que Black perdió la custodia de este niño hace cinco años, por alguna razón, supongo.

-Fue por motivos de salud –dijo Billy, examinando sus pergaminos.

-¿Ven? ¿Quién les dice que no volverá a ocurrir otra vez? ¿Y quién estará a cargo de Potter? ¿Lupin? ¿Y si coincide con la luna llena?

-Tío Sirius no ha estado...

-Creo que una familia compuesta por un padre y una madre haría más bien a Potter –anunció Malfoy, convenciendo a Fudge y a la señora Kirtkle con ese comentario. Tim y Billy intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

-Pequeño –dijo la señora Kirtkle, Harry la miró. –Puedes salir.

Harry estaba confundido. A su joven edad no entendía de juicios, ni de vistas, ni de nada relacionado con la justicia, ni siquiera sabía si había salido bien o mal. Tim acompañó a Harry hasta la salida, lo dejó con los demás y volvió dentro sin decir nada.

Harry se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius, quien lo estrechó entre ellos. Observó a los demás y a su padrino, parecían más preocupados que antes. Dumbledore se acercó a Harry.

-Dime, Harry, ¿qué te han preguntado?

-Muchas cosas –dijo, como si tal cosa. –Cómo vivía con los Dursley, si me gustaba estar con tío Sirius y tío Remus, sobre aquél señor...

-¿Sobre Pettigrew?

-Sí.

Los rostros de Sirius y Remus palidecieron. Dumbledore se pasó una mano por la barba un par de veces.

-Me lo temía. Sabía que Malfoy sacaría el tema en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Esto no es nada bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shinsen.

-Me temo que no.

Estuvieron esperando durante más de media hora cuando la puerta se abrió y Billy llamó a Dumbledore, a Sirius y a Remus. Harry se quedó a solas con Shinsen.

-¿Cuándo salgan podremos volver a casa? –preguntó Harry, inocentemente.

-Sí, supongo –musitó Shinsen.

Poco tiempo después Dumbledor, Sirius y Remus salieron acompañados de Tim, Billy, Fudge y Malfoy, quienes se despidieron y se marcharon de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Shinsen.

-Harry, ven –le dijo Sirius, llevándoselo a un sitio apartado, con Remus.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Verás, Harry –Sirius se puso de rodillas ante su ahijado. –Tú... no puedes volver con nosotros.

-¿Eh? –Harry miró a Sirius, sus palabras no agradaron a Harry. -¿Por qué no puedo volver?

-Harry –Sirius tragó saliva. –Te van a llevar a otra casa... con otra familia...

-Noo... –gimió Harry, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Yo no me quiero ir –se agarró a la camisa de su padrino, suplicante.

-Harry, lo sentimos pero no podemos hacer nada. Eso es lo que han decidido –dijo Remus, su voz sonaba ahogada y entrecortada. –A donde te van a llevar vas a estar muy bien, ya lo verás.

-¡Noo! ¡No quiero!

Tim y Billy se acercaron a ellos.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos ya, antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Billy iba a coger a Harry pero éste se aferró más a Sirius, quien miró a Tim, suplicante.

-Lo siento, Black. Es lo que se ha sentenciado.

Sirius miró a Harry y lo abrazó, consolándolo.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada...

Se puso en pie con Harry en brazos.

-Te echaré de menos, mi niño –estrechó al niño entre sus brazos y le besó en la frente. Harry lloraba angustiado.

-Te mandaremos tus cosas cuando te hayas acomodado en tu nuevo hogar –le dijo Remus, cogiéndolo de los brazos de Sirius. –Y te escribiremos, Harry. No perderemos el contacto –Harry gimió y ahogó un grito entre las lágrimas. –Hasta pronto.

Tim se lo quitó de entre sus brazos, Harry hizo un movimiento para aferrarse al brazo de Remus, pero falló y gritó desesperado.

-Bien, vamos –le dijo Tim a su compañero. Hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza y desfilaron entre las mesas en dirección a la salida. El llanto de Harry y sus gritos se apagaron cuando atravesaron la puerta y se cerró.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a llorar, apoyándose en la pared. Remus lloraba en silencio, y Shinsen retenía sus lágrimas, pero poco a poco se escapaban.

-Intentaré averiguar a donde se lo llevan -dijo Shinsen, entre sollozos. –Haré lo que pueda, profesor.

-Muchas gracias, Smith. –Dumbledore suspiró y una mejilla se resbaló por su mejilla.

_Continuará..._

_Hikaru _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	19. Los Anderson

Aquí vamos por el 19… sinceramente, nunca creí que un fic de 5 capítulos llegara a tanto XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

Reviews y comentarios al final del capítulo.

-----------------------------------

****

**Capítulo 19º: Los Anderson**

Harry estaba acurrucado en su asiento del tren, Billy y Tim habían pensado que lo mejor y lo más seguro era coger el tren muggle. El tren corría traqueteando, y poco a poco la noche se cernía sobre él. Harry se mecía a la vez que el tren, sollozando en silencio, lo había intentado todo: había gritado, llorado y pataleado con fuerza (fe de ello puede dar Billy que recibió un buen golpe en el pecho) pero todo había resultado inútil. Lo había separado de Sirius y de Remus y no volvería a verlos nunca más. Harry volvió a sollozar más fuerte y se aferró con fuerza al _Señor Padfoot_, lo único que le quedaba ahora que le recordaba a Sirius. Nada más ni nada menos. Levantó la vista y vio el cielo estrellado… Sirius y él solían salir a la terraza del jardín para contemplar las estrellas y a la vez le hablaba de las constelaciones ayudado por Remus. Ahora lo único que tenía era sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Estaba muy cansado, ya era tarde y había agotado todas sus fuerzas en oponerse a Tim y Billy. El sueño lo venció lentamente, pero antes de quedarse dormido, sus pensamientos y sus sueños estaban relacionados con Sirius.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –le preguntó Billy a su compañero.

-Sí, solo está algo cansado. –Miró su reloj de pulsera. –Nos falta media hora de viaje. Dentro de poco tendrá un hogar decente –miró al niño que se estremeció entre sueños, como si lo hubiera oído y no le agradase la idea.

Lucius Malfoy anduvo por las calles oscuras del callejón Knockturn, una niebla densa y putrefacta se deslizaba por el asfalto sucio. Entre los callejones y en la oscuridad del lugar, había personas ocultas, esperando a acechar a cualquier persona débil e incapaz de defenderse en ese lugar oscuro. Iba encapuchado con una larga capa negra e intentaba ocultar su rostro con las personas que se cruzaban con él. Entró en un bar de aspecto antiguo y destartalado, en su interior todo era oscuridad. Buscó con la vista y se fue directo a una mesa que había en un rincón, vacía. Se sentó y un camarero de hombros anchos se acercó a él. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, pero su brazo derecho era grande, fornido y tatuado.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Whiskey francés, cosecha del 79 y –Malfoy lanzó un galeón al aire que el camarero cogió hábilmente con su único brazo –y rapidito.

-En seguida, señor –respondió, mostrando más respeto. Se inclinó y se marchó. Inmediatamente tres encapuchados que bebían en la barra se reunieron con Malfoy.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó uno de ellos, con voz masculina y clara.

-Todo marcha según lo habíamos planeado.

-Debemos actuar antes que Dumbledore –dijo esta vez otro encapuchado con voz femenina. –Seguro que el viejo ya sospecha algo y estará buscando al niño.

-Habéis tenido suerte de que el Señor haya aceptado vuestra proposición –dijo Lucius.

-Nosotros hemos planeado este plan y no vamos a fallar en nuestra parte.

-Además –dijo otro encapuchado que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento. Sonrió, formando una mueca enfermiza. –Tenemos ganas de encontrarnos con nuestro querido hermanito.

Muy lejos de allí en un despacho pequeño, desordenado y lleno de papeles, libros y rollos de pergaminos, Shinsen buscaba, nerviosa, junto a un hombre alto, rubio y con el pelo despeinado y de ojos azules oscuros.

-Estaba por aquí, estaba por aquí –se repetía una y otra vez, buscando en los cojones del escritorio.

-¿Qué estamos buscando? –peguntó el hombre.

-Un pergamino, Michael.

El hombre miró la montaña de pergaminos que había ente él.

-¿No puedes concretar un poco más, cariño?

-Tiene escrito una lista.

-Eso no ayuda mucho –suspiró Michael.

-Pero si estaba aquí… ¡Ah, lo encontré! –exclamó Shinsen. -¡FAWKS!

Un fogonazo apareció sobre el escritorio y el fénix dorado y rojo de Dumbledore se posó sobre la mesa.

-Esta es la lista que quiere Dumbledore, llévaselo.

Fawks desapareció de la casa de los Smith y apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore, ante él. Le entregó el pergamino y voló hasta su percha.

-¿Qué es, Albus? –preguntó McGonagall que estaba en el despacho, al igual que Hagrid.

-La lista de todas las familias mágicas que esperaban a adoptar este último año –respondió Dumbledore, examinándola. –En una de estas familias debe de estar Harry. –Cogió un pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

-Albus –dijo McGonagall exasperada- ¿es que no piensas hacer algo para remediarlo? No podemos dejar que Harry se vaya con unos desconocidos.

-¡Podríamos apelar! –comentó Hagrid.

-No creo que nos la dieran, Hagrid. Lo que sí me gustaría saber es qué está planeando Voldemort –McGonagall y Hagrid hicieron muecas de dolor al escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Dumbledore terminó de escribir en el pergamino y lo selló. –Fawks, amigo, pero aún tienes trabajo que hacer. Llévaselo a Ojoloco, deprisa.

El fénix cogió el pergamino con el pico y desapareció con un fuerte fogonazo.

En el comedor de _La Guarida_, Sirius y Remus cenaban, aunque en realidad, el único que cenaba era Remus, Sirius tenía su cena ante él, intacta, mientras que bebía un vaso tras otro de whiskey de fuego.

-Deberías de comer algo –le dijo Remus, preocupado. –Beber con el estómago vacío no es bueno.

-Al infierno con mi estómago…

-No deberías hablar así. No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí es culpa mía. Soy un desastre de padrino… y soy un desastre como amigo, he vuelto a fallar a James y a Lily…

-No eres un desastre de padrino y no has fallado a James y a Lily –se apresuró a decir Remus.

Sirius miró a su amigo y sonrió amargamente.

-Eres un buen amigo, Moony, mucho mejor de lo que he sido yo nunca. A tu salud –y se bebió otro vaso de un trago. Remus suspiró.

-Algún día me contarás cómo es que puedes tener tanto aguante con la bebida.

-Es lo único bueno que me ha dejado mi padre –se echó otro vaso que se bebió igual de rápido. –El aguante de un Black.

Bajaron en una estación pequeña y simple, que solo contaba con un edifico pequeño y con un solo carril. Salieron al exterior de la estación y se encontraron en medio un pueblo de casas pequeñas y viejas. Tim tuvo que coger a Harry en brazos porque este se negaba a moverse.

Anduvieron por las calles del pueblo, que estaban desiertas, hasta llegar a las afueras, donde las casas ya estaban más distanciadas unas de otras. Por un pequeño y angosto camino llegaron ante una casita de dos pisos, de color celeste pálido y con un pequeño jardín, rodeado de una cerca. Pasaron la cerca, y Billy llamó a la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer joven, delgada y menuda, pero muy guapa les abrió. Su pelo era de un rubio oscuro, lleno de tirabuzones, y sus ojos eran azules verdosos. Al verlos sonrió.

-¡Hola! ¡Andy, Andy, corre, ya están aquí! –gritó la mujer y miró a Harry, acurrucado en los brazos de Tim, con deleite, y tuvo que reprimir la tentación de cogerlo. Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, apareció detrás de la mujer. Su pelo era castaño, cortado de forma desigual, y sus ojos, pequeños, eran de color café.

-Buenas noches –los saludó, sonriendo.

-Señores Anderson, somos Billy y Tim, del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales del Mundo Mágico. Y este pequeño es Harry Potter.

Harry tembló y sollozó levemente. La mujer sonrió encantada y cogió a Harry, quien no opuso resistencia, ya que el cansancio había podido con él, pero temblaba levemente.

-Tome el peluche –dijo Tim y le dio el peluche a la señora Anderson. –Le encanta.

-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo el señor Anderson, estrechando las manos de Tim y Billy.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo Tim. Hicieron una pequeña inclinación y se marcharon.

La señora Anderson se llevó a Harry al interior y el señor Anderson cerró la puerta y se reunió con su esposa.

Dejó a Harry en un sofá del salón y la señora Anderson se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó. –Mi nombre es Joanne Anderson, y él es mi marido, Andy Anderson. A partir de hoy vivirás con nosotros.

Harry tembló más fuerte y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Joanne miró a su marido, preocupada.

-No te preocupes –le dijo. –Solo está un poco asustado.

-Harry –la mujer lo miró otra vez. –No tienes porqué tenernos miedo. Nosotros te cuidaremos muy bien. –Harry sollozó. -¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí. Ahora mismo te preparo algo para cenar.

Dicho esto, Joanne se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina. Entonces Andy se sentó junto a Harry, quien lo miró, desconfiado.

-¿Qué tal estás, Harry? –dijo Andy, como si tal cosa, intentando mantener una conversación. Harry, al intentar responder solo soltó otro sollozo. –Qué bonito peluche. ¿Tiene nombre?

-Sí –balbuceó Harry, tan bajo que Andu tuvo que acercarse. –Se llama _señor Padfoot_.

-_Señor Padfoot_, qué bueno nombre. Encantado, señor Padfoot –Andy cogió una pata del peluche. Harry sonrió levemente, cosa que agradó mucho a Andy.

Al poco tiempo, Joanne le pidió a Andy que llevara a Harry a la cocina. Había cocinado una cena sencilla pero muy sabrosa. Harry comió, aunque algo intimidado por la presencia de Joanne y Andy. Después lo llevaron a su nuevo cuarto. No era tan grande como el cuato que tenía en _La Guarida,_ pero era muy acogedor. Lo cambiaron de ropa, lo metieron en la cama y le contaron un cuento hasta que se quedó dormido. Salieron de la habitación en silencio. Joanne y Anderson se sonrieron, después de tanto tiempo y de tantos intentos, por fin tenían un hijo.

-Creo que dentro de poco se acostumbrará a nosotros –dijo Joanne, emocionada.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. –Andy le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa.

¡Ding-Dong!

-Hola ¡oh! Señor Lupin, ¿qué le trae por aquí? ¿Y esa maleta?

-Buenos días, señora Granger. Solo he venido a despedirme de Hermione.

-¿Se marcha?

-Sí, voy a volver a mi casa –dijo Lupin, su rostro denotaba cansancio y tristeza.

-Voy a llamarla. ¡Hermione, hija, baja! –la llamó por las escaleras.

-¡Voy! –dijo la niña y bajó corriendo. -¡Hola, señor Lupin!

-Hola, Hermione –Remus se arrodilló ante ella. –He venido para decirte algo muy triste.

-¿De qué se trata?

Remus cogió las pequeñas manos de la niña entre las suyas.

-Harry se ha ido con otra familia.

-¿Y cuándo va a volver?

-No va a volver –dijo Remus, suavemente. El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció.

-¿No va a volver? –preguntó la niña con voz ahogada.

-No, Hermione. Y yo también me voy.

-¿También? –los ojos color cafés de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cuídate, Hermione. Puede que un futuro nos volvamos a ver.

Dio un pequeño abrazo a Hermione, se despidió de la señora Granger y se marchó.

La señora Granger, al cerrar Remus la puerta, se volvió hacia su hija, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Oh, hija mía –la abrazó y Hermione lloró sobre el pecho de su madre.

Poco a poco los días pasaron y Harry llegó a acostumbrarse a vivir con los Anderson. Eran unas personas muy afables y simpáticas. Jugaban con Harry todo el día, lo llevaban a merendar al campo y a pasear por el pueblo. La gente preguntaba a los Anderson si era su hijo adoptivo, y ellos, muy orgullosos, decían que sí. Pero a Harry no le agradaba al igual que ellos.

Harry no podía olvidar del todo a Sirius y a Remus. Aún se acordaba cuando jugaba con Sirius al escondite, las horas que pasaba con Remus en la biblioteca escuchando música; jugando con Sirius en su forma perruna y su amiga Hermione. Los echaba mucho de menos. Había recibido de Sirius y de Remus varias cartas, todas mandándole recuerdos y de cómo se encontraba, pero eso a Harry no le animaba mucho, quería volver a verlos.

Una tarde, mientras comían, sentado en el jardín porque hacía un día soleado y agradable, desde un lejano arbusto dos pares de ojos los observaban con atención.

-¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

-Chist, más bajo, Tonos.

-Lo siento, Remus, pero hace dos semanas que buscábamos a Harry y al fin lo hemos encontrado.

-Sí –dijo Remus, lacónicamente, mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Le echas de menos?

-Ni te imaginas cuanto. Pero supongo que es lo mejor para él –suspiró.

-De eso nada, Harry estaba muy bien con vosotros.

De repente, escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y se giraron rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Lo has oído? –preguntó Remus.

-Creo que sí. Pero no hay nadie. Y si se hubiera desaparecido lo habríamos oído.

-Tienes razón. Yo me voy a informar, estate atenta. Dentro de unas horas vendrá alguien a relevarte –dijo Remus. La chica asintió y se fue de allí agazapado. Pasó al lado de una enorme roca y se irguió al fin, detrás de ella, y se fue directo hacia el pueblo.

-Por muy poco –un par de ojos azules eléctricos y perversos aparecieron en la roca.

_Continuar_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

He dejado los reviews y los comentarios para el final porque me comentabais cosas que no podía decir antes de que leyerais el capítulo n.nU

Dios, cuantos reviews he recibido T.T muchas gracias a todos!!! Ô.o aunque casi todos decían que me querían colgar… n.n qué más da, siguen siendo bien recibidos.

**the angel of the dreams: **n.n ahora mismo voy a mirar tus fics, estos días no he podido porque fanfiction no se me abría ¬¬

**Herms Malfoy: **¿Qué cómo he podido separarlo? Bueno, es una idea que se me ocurría y que me gustó n.nU Sí, puede que suene algo raro que yo hago un fic para que estén juntos y luego los separo X3 pero soy asi. Y bueno, ya ves, en este capítulo aún Harry no ha vuelto con Sirius, no te diré hasta cuando durará esto XP

**Sorasaku-yoleiHermi: **uouh!! Tú sí que eres clara!! XDDDD Gracias por lo de guarra UoU XD Bueno, quería que la gente estuviera igual de traumatizada que yo con el final del 5º libro ¬¬ lo levanto cabeza desde entonces… Y ya sabes, Sirius es único eligiendo ropa XD

**DS: **Dios ô.o eres inteligente eh?? X3 Pronto pronto, aún no sé XD Y bueno, me alegro de que leas mis fics n.n aunque no dejes reviews, pero si te gustan ya me quedo contenta.

**Zeisse: **Harry lleva en la frente la palabra "Desgraciado" XD Y pásatelo cool en el campamento, aunque estés trabajando n.nU

**Anita Puelma: **ô.oUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU tampoco lo voy a manda con Malfoy, por dios XD Sino no saldría vivo de ahí XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD y lo de Voldemort con otra apariencia… JEJEJEJEJEJEJE 

**AgnesSophia: **uf, aún no se volverán a ver… Y muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi fic n.n GRACIAS

**Paula Moonlight: **(¿Sabes que me gusta mucho tu nick XD?) ·· bueno, es que Rowling me ha poseído y me ha hecho escribir esto Bueno, y ya ves, ni con Malfoy ni con los Weasleys, aunque pensé lo de los Weasleys, pero no iba bien con la trama

**Jessytonks: **uf, pos quería poner la despedida mucho más trágica UU pero al final me salió esto. Ña, no me tardé en actualizar, ¿o sí?

**Padfoot Merodeadora: **Ña!! No te puedo decir cuanto tiempo ni si se volverán a ver… Y en este capítulo se ve más o menos como se siente Harry, en el próximo profundizaré más.

**Lindalawen: **Ñaaaa, ya ves que no va con los Weasley y veréis más adelante las razones del porque.

**Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta: **eys, una saiyajin XD o.o y bueno… úù lo siento, pero tenía que separarlos, de toda la historia esta es mi parte preferida.

**Kala: **Volverá o no volverá, esa es la cuestión XD

**herm-hinomoto: **por si no se había notado, los Anderson son magos, por si acaso. Y bueno, con los Granger no podía ser porque ellos no habían pedido ningún niño en adopción.

**jeansKst: **ô.o cuidado con las maldiciones, que puedes acabar en Azkaban, como yo XD Y los lazos del diablo está muy bien =) mándales recuerdos de mi parte…jejejejejeje

_Hikaru in Azkaban_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana._


	20. Lo que tiene que ocurrir, ocurre

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que este capítulo me tuvo de cabeza. Porque en realidad iba a ir con el capítulo 19º pero entonces todo habría transcurrido con demasiada velocidad y no me apetecía =/ Aparte, el capítulo no tenía nombre hasta que se me ocurrió hace un momento y lo coloqué, pero aún así no me agrada. Y bueno, no sé si lo que quería transmitir con este capítulo lo he conseguido, pero he hecho lo que he podido UU ¿El próximo capítulo? Ejem, espero que dentro de poco, pero es también muy complicado de escribir, tengo que ordenar las ideas. Pero intentaré escribirlo en el menor tiempo posible

Por cierto, lo digo de antemano, me he inventado DOS personajes, para que cuando salgan la gente no se sorprenda, los creé en un fic anterior y me venían muy bien para este. ¿Quiénes son? Je, más adelante XP

**Akirah****, la nieta de Vegeta: **Uoooh, creo que todos me vais a coger manía. Sí, es una buena familia que lo van a tratar bien Y bueno, ¿podrías emplear tu poder de saiyajin y sacarme de Azkaban? ôó es que empieza a hacer frío y no lo tolero demasiado XD Y no me gusta hacerte sufrir, lo siento U Gracias por tu review.

**Paula Moonlight: **jejeje, a mí es que todo relacionado con la luna y las estrellas me encanta ¿Y qué delito cometí? Es tan terrible que ni nombrarse puedo XD No dejaron que se despidiera de Hermione porque no sabían que existía, se lo llevaron inmediatamente y Sirius y Remus no creían que fueran a perder. ¡¡Uouh!! Has pillado lo del color de los ojos!!! X3 me alegra saberlo… Jejejeje… muchas gracias por tu review

**the**** angel of the dreams: **me estoy convirtiendo en alguien odiado XD Y aún no puedo decir si será pronto si se volverán a reunir ûû solo queda aguardar XD Perdona la tardanza y gracias por tu review.

**jessytonks**X3 me alegro que te alegres XD Muchas gracias

**Zeisse**si te pareció que eso era un mal trago es que aún no has leído este capítulo X3 Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en el campamento. Gracias por el review.

**JeanneKst**sí, lo siento UU y ya veré si vuelven juntos… jejejejeje… y bueno… eso de que tienes contactos en el ministerio… mi estancia en Azkaban… ejem… glups… gracias por tu review U

**La brujita michiru: **me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic ;; si supieras lo feliz que me hace. Y bueeee, es culpa de Rowling que sea malvada ¬¬ desde que mató a Sirius no levanto cabeza. Y la idea de que Sirius se hiciera pasar por perro vagabundo es muy buena, pero eso no va a ocurrir Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por el review 0

**Disclaimer**Harry Potter y su mundo todo de Rowling, yo solo escribo porque estoy aburrida y porque me parece que Harry se merecía otra oportunidad UU

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**Capítulo 20º: Lo que tiene que ocurrir, ocurre.**

Una tarde fresca de finales de junio, los Anderson llevaron a merendar a Harry a orillas de un lago que había cerca de su casa. Andy estaba enseñando a Harry a tirar piedras y que rebotaras en la superficie del agua.

-Tienes que tirarlas así, de lado. Inténtalo –Harry tiró una piedra pero está se hundió en el lago.

-No me sale –se quejó.

-Aún debes practicar más.

Andy dejó a Harry y se fue con su esposa, que los observaba, tumbada, debajo de un árbol, donde habían merendado.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Andy y se tumbó al lado de su esposa y le dio un beso.

-Hola. Creo que ya se está acostumbrando a nosotros.

-Sí, ya nos ha cogido confianza y ya nos habla con más naturalidad.

-Pero creo que aún no ha olvidado su antigua casa –añadió Joanne, su rostro se ensombreció un poco. Andy la observó, serio. –Aveces me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto, quiero decir, ¿no deberíamos llevarlo de vez en cuando a ver a su antigua familia?

-Joanne –Andy parecía molesto- tenemos todo el derecho de quedarnos con Harry, y lo sabes.

-Pero, Andy…

-¡Déjalo, ¿quieres?!

-¡Andy! ¡Andy, me ha salido! ¡La piedra ha botado! –dijo Harry, muy emocionado.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Harry!

Joanne suspiró y luego se puso en pie.

-Chicos, es mejor que volvamos a casa. Ya está oscureciendo.

-Tienes razón, Joanne. Vamos a casa, Harry.

-¡Vale!

Recogieron y regresaron a casa, cada uno llevando de una mano a Harry. Volvieron a casa por el pequeño camino del pueblo que daba a cada casa que estaba fuera del pueblo, cerca de la casa de los Anderson, detrás de un arbusto fuera del camino había alguien que vigilaba la cosa con buen ojo.

Saliendo del pueblo, con paso torpe y lento, venía un hombre de pelo ralo y pelirrojo, venía distraído, mientras tarareaba una canción, desde lejos se podía oler un fuerte olor a alcohol que provenía del hombre. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la casa de los Anderson, una voz áspera y ronca lo llamó, malhumorado.

-Sabía que tenías pocas luces, Mundungus Fletcher, pero no hasta tal punto.

El hombre se sobresaltó y miró para todos lados. De un arbusto que tenía cerca salió un hombre viejo, de larga melena morena con algunas canas; su rostro estaba desfigurado por cicatrices y a su nariz le faltaba un trozo. Y tenía dos ojos distintos, uno era pequeño, oscuro y brillante, y el otro era igual de grande que una pelota de tenis, de un azul eléctrico y giraba hacia todos lados sin parar.

-¡Ojoloco!-exclamó Mundungus y se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando profundamente. –No me pegues esos sustos.

-¡Pues no seas imprudente! ¿Y si te llegan a ver?

-Vamos, vamos, no ha pasado nada, ¿no? –Mundungus se ocultó junto a Ojoloco en el arbusto. –Lo que no entiendo es porqué tenemos que vigilar a un niño.

-Porque no es cualquier niño, es Harry Potter. Y lo vigilaremos hasta que descubramos qué es lo que planea Lord Voldemort. –Mundungus gritó por lo bajo. –En este lugar está indefenso y expuesto a cualquier peligro.

-Lo sé, lo sé –suspiró Mundungus. –Ya puedes irte, te relevo en la guardia.

-Vale. –Ojoloco se puso en pie y se colocó bien la túnica; antes de irse encaró a Mundungus con una expresión severa. –Vigílalo, no le pierdas ni un ojo de vista…

-Si me prestaras el tuyo sería más fácil –rió. Ojoloco gruñó y con un dedo amenazador le dijo:

-No te duermas, no te vayas y ni se te ocurra emborracharte, si lo haces, ya me encargaré de imponerte un buen castigo.

Mundungus tragó saliva, bastante nervioso. Ojoloco le echó un último vistazo a la casa y se alejó de allí.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Removió el vaso que tenía en la mano para luego llevárselo a la boca y sentir como su contenido le quemaba la garganta. Beber no le hacía sentirse mejor pero le ayudaba a pasar el día. Pasó una mano por su larga cabellera, estaba grasienta y sucia, era hora de tomarse una ducha. Subió a su cuarto, entró en el baño, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría le recorriera la piel. Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha, colocándose una toalla en la cabeza y como única prenda unos pantalones.

Bajó otra vez a la cocina, cogió una nueva botella de Whiskye de fuego y se sirvió otro vaso. Era ya muy tarde, más de media noche. La cocina estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero parecía que eso a Sirius no lo molestaba. Podía andar a oscuras con total facilidad, como si fuera de día.

Bebió medio vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, quedándose mirando al vacío, recordando a Harry.

_"Tío Sirius, transfórmate y juguemos a atrapar la pelota"._

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podía olvidarse de cómo sonreía, tan inocente y alegre.

_"¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama"._

Esos ojos verdes, alegres y llenos de vida, que con una simple mirada ablandaban a cualquiera.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon y recorrieron su rostro, lo ocultó entre sus manos y lloró. Tras unos segundos, cuando más o menos se había calmado, en un arranque de ira tiró el vaso y la botella a un lado, rompiéndolos y esparciendo toda la bebida por el suelo de la cocina.

Entonces, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un estallido, el ruido de algo caer y luego pasos apresurados.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estás? –escuchó la voz de Remus, nerviosa y entrecortada.

-Estoy aquí, Remus, en la cocina.

Remus entró, empujando la puerta con fuerza. Estaba sudando y jadeaba, su rostro estaba más demacrado desde la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Moony? –preguntó, pero se quedó callado al ver las manos de su amigo; estaban llenas de sangre, y en la derecha llevaba el peluche de Harry. –Remus… que…

-Ha sido horrible… una catástrofe… -respondió Remus, pero su voz se quebró y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando sobre sus manos llenas de sangre y el peluche.

-Y así fue como el patito feo al final se transformó en un hermoso cisne.

-Vaaaya.

Joanne sonrió y cerró el libro.

-Y ahora a dormir, Harry.

-Sí.

Se levantó de la cama, arropó a Harry, le quitó las gafas y le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches.

Harry cerró los ojos, Joanne salió despacio del cuarto y echando una última mirada a Harry, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Se ha quedado dormido enseguida –dijo Joanne al entrar en el salón donde estaba su marido, leyendo _El Profeta._

-Qué bien.

-Es un niño adorable –añadió Joanne con una tierna sonrisa. –Hemos tenido mucha suerte.

-Sí, somos muy afortunado –Andy abrazó a su esposa y la besó.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa.

-_¡Atchis! _Maldita sea –Mundungus se sorbió la nariz. –Esto es un aburrimiento y hasta dentro de una hora no vienen a relevarme. En fin –suspiró- solo me queda esperar.

-O morir –dijo una voz glacial a su espalda. Una mano fuerte le tapó la boca desde atrás. Mundungus intentó coger su varita del interior de su chaqueta, pero un encapuchado se le adelantó y se la arrebató, partiéndola en dos.

-No dejaremos que la utilices -dijo el encapuchado con voz femenina y silbante.

Mundungus intentó librarse de la mano que lo retenía pero esta le apretaba como si fuera unas tenazas.

-Vaya, ¿asustado? –preguntó un nuevo encapuchado, mucho más alto, que se colocó al lado de la mujer encapuchada, ante Mundungus. –Es lógico cuando sabes que vas a morir.

-Mátalo ya. Tenemos que acabar el trabajo enseguida –apremió la mujer.

Mundungus miró a los dos encapuchados ante él, horrorizado, hasta que su vista se nubló del dolor al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda, le estaban atravesando la piel, cortando y rasgando en su interior, todo acompañado de un dolor insoportable. Gritó, pero la mano que lo tenía atrapado amortiguó el grito de dolor. La mano del encapuchado comenzó a llenarse de sangre que salía de la boca de Mundungus. Los encapuchados rieron, disfrutando de aquello. Al fin lo liberaron y cayó al suelo, boca abajo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Sintió que le arrancaban algo de la espalda y el dolor disminuyó levemente, pero no mucho, y sintió como se empapaba de su propia sangre.

-Descansa en paz, desgraciado.

Rieron, desgarrando el silencio de la noche con sus risas frías. Se volvieron a la vez hacia la casa y alzaron la cabeza. Harry los había visto, aterrado, desde la ventana de su cuarto del segundo piso. Sabía que lo estaban mirando y podía verle los ojos… fríos…

Se apartó de la ventana y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. A lo lejos escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y tenía una idea de quien era.

-¡No abran! ¡Por favor, no! –gritó desesperado. La escalera parecía que estaba más lejos que nunca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó Andy. Su mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta.

-Puede que haya tenido una pesadilla. Iré a ver qué le pasa –Joanne estaba al pie de las escaleras, las cuales Harry bajaba, asustado y nervioso.

-¡No abras!

-¿Pero qué dices, Harry?

Demasiado tarde…

Un puño, fuerte y certero, impactó en la frente de Andy, tirándole de espaldas y dejándolo aturdido. Harry y Joanne gritaron y ella abrazó a Harry, protegiéndolo. El encapuchado más alto y la mujer entraron en la casa, pasando sobre el cuerpo de Andy.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Joanne con voz entrecortada.

-Queremos al niño –dijo la mujer.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven!

-No les hagas caso… Joanne… -musitó Andy.

-¡Tú a callar, estúpido! –dijo el tercer encapuchado, el de voz jadeante y que lo había golpeado. Se colocó de pie sobre él, con las piernas a casa lado de su cuerpo, de su manga salió una daga que cogió hábilmente, y con un rápido movimiento se la clavó en la garganta. Joanne gritó y le ocultó esa escena a Harry con su cuerpo, quien sollozaba y gemía. El cuerpo de Andy se sacudió un par de veces y se quedó inmóvil.

-Uno menos –rió el encapuchado.

Joanne titubeó por unos instantes y luego empujó a Harry escaleras arriba.

-¡Corre! ¡Escóndete, Harry! ¡Rápido!

-No… -gimió Harry, asustado.

-¡Vete ya!

Se quedó parado en medio de las escaleras, mirando a Joanne, la mirada de la mujer era decidida. Harry asintió y subió corriendo. Joanne sacó su varita y encaró a los intrusos, pero antes de que pudiera decir ningún hechizo, el encapuchado que había matado a Andy estaba ante ella e hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano. Dejó caer su varita y se llevó una mano al cuello, se lo había cortado y cayó de espaldas, asfixiándose poco a poco.

-Bien, ahora a por el niño.

Harry entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Cogió al _Señor Padfoot _que estaba aún sobre la cama y se escondió debajo de ella. Abrazado a su peluche aguardaba a que todo pasara.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, los minutos se hacían eternos, y a cada segundo Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Entonces escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. La franja de luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta se apagó. Con fuerte golpe, la puerta salió de sus goznes y se echó a un lado. Harry reprimió un grito y se acurrucó un poco más, desde su escondite vio como los tres encapuchados entraban en el cuarto y andaban por él, buscándole.

-Pequeñajo, ¿dónde estás? –dijo el encapuchado de voz jadeante, intentando sonar agradable pero con escaso resultado. –Solo queremos jugar contigo. ¡MIERDA, SAL DE DONDE ESTES!

-¿Quieres callarte? Así vas a hacer que salga muy rápido.

-Dejad de discutir los dos –dijo la mujer. –Dejadme que yo me encargue. Solo tenéis que saber donde buscar.

Anduvo, tranquila, por toda la habitación, de un lado para otro, buscando detrás de las cortinas, dentro del armario y debajo del escritorio. Al final se giró hacia la cama y sonrió triunfante.

-Creo que ya sé donde está.

Harry vio los pies de la mujer junto al escritorio, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya no estaban allí. Asustado, y a la vez sorprendido, se frotó lo ojos y miró hacia un lado, y gritó. Mirando debajo de la cama estaba la mujer. Harry podía verle el rostro claramente, sonreía de forma triunfal, su cara era fina y pálida, sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos los más fríos que Harry nunca había visto, pero de algún modo les eran conocidos. Lamujer estiró un brazo para agarrarlo, Harry retrocedió pero no tenía salida.

-¡Ven aquí!

-¡No! –gimió asustado.

Y entonces el _señor Padfoot _se iluminó con un brillo azulado que alumbró toda la habitación. La cama fue lanzada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, llevándose consigo a uno de los encapuchados. La mujer y el otro salieron disparados a la pared, quedando aturdidos del golpe.

Poco a poco el peluche dejó de brillar y volvió a ser igual que antes. Harry, viendo la oportunidad, cogió a su peluche y salió de la habitación para esconderse en otro lugar.

Al poco tiempo los tres encapuchados se recuperaron y volvieron a su trabajo.

-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡Cuando lo coja se va a enterar!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Nos ordenaron llevarlo intacto, y es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Yo prefiero llevarlo muerto.

-¡Pues quédate con las ganas!

-¡Nos ha atacado!

-No ha sido él, ha sido el muñeco que llevaba consigo –añadió el encapuchado mayor, que no participaba en la disputa que mantenían la mujer y el encapuchado de voz enfermiza.

-¿Estaba encantado? –preguntó la mujer.

-Seguramente, y eso significa que no podremos acercarnos a él sin recibir otro ataque como ese.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Pedir ayuda? –preguntó el otro encapuchado.

-No daría tiempo. Dentro de poco vendrá alguien a relevar la guardia del de fuera.

-¿Entonces?

-Hacer que salga por sí solo, que se confíe.

-Jajajajajajajaja, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, hermano. Sabe que nos hemos cargado a tres personas. Será pequeño pero dudo de que sea tonto.

-No soy estúpido, por lo que veo soy el único que emplea la cabeza por aquí. No haremos que confíe en nosotros, sino que uno de nosotros se hará pasar por la persona en la que más confía.

Dentro del armario del cuarto de matrimonio de los Anderson estaba oculto Harry, detrás de varias cajas y sábanas limpias. Abrazado a su peluche llamaba entre sollozos a Sirius.

-Harry, ¿dónde estás?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a la puerta del armario. Esa voz la conocía.

-Sal, ya se han ido.

-¿Sirius?

Sí, era la voz de su padrino, pero guiado por sus instintos o por su miedo no salió de su escondite. Entreabrió la puerta y miró para ver si se trataba de su padrino. Si no lo era, se le parecía mucho. La estatura, la cara, la voz, los ojos eran iguales, pero su pelo estaba más corto que la última vez que lo había visto, se lo habría cortado.

-Vamos, volvamos a casa.

Harry rompió a llorar y salió del armario para abrazarse a las piernas de su padrino.

-Harry, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has pasado mucho miedo? –Sirius se agachó y abrazó a Harry que lloraba. –Todo ha pasado, volvamos a casa.

Se separó para poder mirar a Sirius, pero entonces se percató de algo que no cuadraba ahí. Lo miraba con unos ojos tan fríos que se quedó paralizado, y su sonrisa era malévola.

-¿Sirius?

-Grave error, pequeñajo.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y antes de llegar más lejos, el extraño le pegó un puñetazo, lanzándolo hacia un lado del impacto y dejándolo inconsciente, en el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca.

-¿Eres imbécil? –le gritó la mujer fuera de sí y se acercó al niño.

-Tranquila, está vivo aún.

-Debías ceñirte al plan, hermano –añadió el otro encapuchado que estaba en la puerta.

-Blah, blah, blah, todo son objeciones –se burló el que se parecía a Sirius y que era el de voz enfermiza. –Ya lo tenemos, ¿no? Pues andando.

La mujer cogió a Harry en brazos y lo ocultó con su capa, luego salieron de la casa y desaparecieron tras pasar el cuerpo de Mundungus.

Media hora más tarde, más o menos, Remus iba hacia la casa, a relevar a su compañero. Se acercó al arbusto cerca de la casa y encontró el cuerpo de su compañero boca abajo.

-¿Durmiendo en tu guardia, Dung? ¡No deberías, debemos vigilar a Harry! –lo reprochó Remus y lo agitó. A Remus le dio vueltas la cabeza al ver su mano llena de sangre. Examinó a Mundungus y vio que lo habían apuñalado por la espalda. Nervioso y asustado, tocó un pequeño amuleto que tenía en el bolsillo con forma de fénix y este se iluminó.

-Aguanta, Dung. Pronto llegarán refuerzos.

Sacó su varita y se puso en pie. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y tuvo un mal presentimiento, echó a correr hacia ella y vio un cuerpo tirado. Se agachó a ver, era el señor Anderson, tenía un puñal en la garganta y estaba rodeado de un gran charco de sangre. Tomó su pulso, no había, estaba muerto. Lo dejó atrás y vio entonces el cuerpo de la señora Anderson al pie de las escaleras. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una mano sobre la garganta, que se la habían cortado. Remus levantó su varita y armándose de valor, subió las escaleras.

Vio dos puertas, una más cerca de él y otra al fondo del pasillo. Entró primero a la que tenía más cerca. Era el cuarto de un niño, de Harry, y estaba patas arriba. Sus piernas temblaron y casi cae al suelo, pero cogió fuerzas y empezó a buscar a Harry, pero sin resultado.

-Harry… -gimió.

Entonces salió y fue a la otra habitación. Esta estaba intacta, a excepción de la puerta del armario. Se lanzó sobre él y miró dentro, en un rincón estaba el _señor Padfoot;_ lo cogió y ya no podía controlarse, comenzó a llorar y a temblar. Se volvió y vio entonces unas pequeñas gotas de algo oscuro en el suelo.

-_¡Lumos!_

Acercó la luz al suelo y pudo ver que claramente era sangre. Lanzó un gemido angustiado y se echó a llorar. No podía ser. Lo que más temían había ocurrido. Y él no pudo hacer nada.

Oyó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y cuando quiso darse cuenta Tonks y McGonagall estaban a su lado.

-¡Lupin, ¿qué ha pasado?! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall, parecía nerviosa y su rostro estaba sudoroso.

-Remus… ¿Harry, dónde…?

-No está… se lo han llevado… lo tienen… -gimió antes de que sus palabra quedaran ahogadas por su llanto.

_Continuar_

_Hikaru__ in Azkaban_

_Presa 19985ψ∆ de la prisión de Azkaban _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	21. Hay recuerdos que nunca se olvidan

Mis más sinceras disculpas Lo siento de verdad, de verdad de verdad. No pensaba dejar aparcado mi fic tanto tiempo, en serio. Pero es que no tenía ganas de seguirlo y escribía sin ganas y no me gustaba como me estaba quedando. Hasta que hace poco he vuelto a tener ganas de seguirlo y esta vez me gustó como me quedó este capítulo. Lo tenía escrito de hace tiempo, pero me parecía realmente soso y estúpido. Hasta que hoy me he puesto y el final del capítulo me pareció más satisfactorio, así que he decidido quedarme con este.

De verdad, que no volverá a ocurrir, esta vez me propongo seguir el fic cuando pase por lo menos una semana (para pensar ideas y desarrollarlo). Porque esta vez me he pasado de tiempo, y más de lo que yo creía. Estaré más atenta la próxima vez .

Muchas gracias a **Sorasaku-yoleiHermi **(espero que no me falles más), **EmmaFrost-RB **(vaya, también de Cádiz?? Qué alegría saber que hay una gaditana al menos por aquí XD)**, Kary Anabell Black **(perdona la tardanza UU)**, Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta **(Espero que vengais pronto a sacarme de aquí XD)**, DS **(aquí ya se dice quienes podrían ser los encapuchados. Y perdona la tardanza U)**, the angel of the dreams **(veo que has sido suspicaz y has descubierto uno de los encapuchados U y no hace falta que venga Voldemort… ya vino XD)**, samtrom **(me alegro de que te guste y perdón por la tardanza)**, nuriko sakuma **(me alegro de que te guste)**, Arwi **(gracias loca por el review XD pero me lo dejaste en el capi 2)**, Zeisse **(ya verás que en este capítulo Voldemort no tiene ganas de quedarse en casa)**, Tina **(sé que Tonks tiene 7 años más que Harry, pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho y tenía ganas que saliera como auror, por eso le cambié la edad )y a todos que leen el fic sin dejarme un review. Muchas gracias a todos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo todo de Rowling, yo solo escribo porque estoy aburrida y porque me parece que Harry se merecía otra oportunidad UU

* * *

**Capítulo 21º: Hay recuerdos que nunca se olvidan**

Sirius entró trastabillando en la casa de los Anderson. Al ver el cuerpo del señor Anderson en el suelo, cubierto con una manta, hizo que muchos recuerdos desagradables aparecieron de repente en su cabeza, mareándolo. Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore en la habitación de al lado, en el salón, y fue hacia allí. Remus entró en la casa detrás de él y lo siguió hasta el salón.

-¿Este era su estúpido plan? -bramó Sirius al ver a Dumbledore, quien estaba hablando con un par de hombres que vestían el uniforme de los aurores.

-¡Sirius, no hagas una locura! -dijo Remus.

-Tranquilízate, Sirius… -intentó calmarlo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Por su culpa, por no haber hecho más de lo que podía, ha pasado esto!

-¡Sirius, la culpa es de nadie!

-¡Tú, cállate!

-Así que el sereno Sirius Black nos ha honrado con su presencia.

Sirius miró sobre su hombro y vio a Snape en la puerta.

-¡Muérete!

-Qué sensato -añadió Snape. -Echarles las culpas a otros, en vez de asumir tu responsabilidad al no colaborar en las guardias.

-¡Te voy a cerrar esa bocaza para siempre, Snoopy! -Sirius sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió que las fuerzas se iban y cayó de rodillas.

-No deberías ser tan impulsivo, Black, algún día te perderás -Moody acababa de llegar y era él que había encantado a Sirius.

-Pues si me pierdo, que me encuentren, pero un día Snivellus se arrepentirá de sus palabras.

-Sirius, ya basta -lo reprochó Remus.

-Albus -dijo Ojoloco- he encontrado una marca sobre el cuerpo de Andy.

-¿La marca tenebrosa?

-No, otra, aunque no sé cual es.

Moody y Dumbledore fueron hacia el cuerpo del señor Anderson que estaba ante la entrada, Moody le quitó la sábana y le enseñó a Dumbledore la marca que tenía en la frente.

-Fueron muy cuidadosos en no emplear la magia para no alarmar al ministerio, pero uno de ellos olvidó quitarse el anillo que tenía en la mano.

Dumbledore observó atentamente la marca. Era un sello con la letra B, que se veía de modo contrario, rodeado de dos serpientes que se enredaban en la cola y con la boca sostenían, seguramente en el original, una piedra preciosa.

-Desencanta inmediatamente a Sirius -dijo Dumbledore, muy serio.

Ojoloco se quedó confuso ante la reacción de Dumbledore, pero sacó su varita y, con un rápido movimiento con ella, desencantó a Sirius.

-Sirius, ven aquí. Quiero que me confirmes una cosa -dijo Dumbledore.

Sirius se puso en pie, pasó por al lado de Snape y lo empujó con el hombro. Se arrodilló junto a Dumbledore y observó la marca.

-¿Te resulta familiar? -le preguntó Dumbledore, en un susurro.

De súbito, el rostro de Sirius palideció y sus ojos se abrieron lo máximo posible. Miró a Dumbledore, como si eso no fuera real y le confirmara que era una broma pesada.

-Es… es la marca de…

-Lo suponía -añadió Dumbledore, sabiendo la respuesta de Sirius, se frotó los ojos, cansado.

* * *

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y su labio estaba más hinchado de lo normal. Se encontraba en una celda oscura de piedra, húmeda y lóbrega. La leve luz que había en el lugar entraba por debajo de la puerta de madera de la celda.

Se puso en pie, pero tan rápidamente que se mareó, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó, débilmente.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -gimió. -Por favor, sacadme de aquí...

Pero nadie respondió a su llamada. Lloró, angustiado, y se apoyó en la puerta, ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Pidió, imploró, a Sirius que viniese a por él.

Mientras tanto, varios pisos más arriba, en un salón tétrico y oscuro, Lucius Malfoy estaba en un sofá, a juego con el resto de la decoración, y acompañado de una mujer entrada en edad pero muy hermosa. Tenía su pelo negro azulado recogido en un elaborado peinado y un par de tirabuzones caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos fríos, como el hielo, tenían un brillo malicioso. Ambos, Lucius y ella, sonreían triunfantes mientras charlaban.

-¿Así que el plan marcha a las mil maravillas?-preguntó Lucius.

-Así es. Creo que al Señor le agradará la idea.

-Desde luego. Cuando se lo comunicaron se puso muy contento y eufórico.

La mujer sonrió, satisfecha de la noticia, y cogió una copa de plata que había en una mesita camilla cercana.

-Aunque sigue habiendo una duda que no para de rondarme –añadió Lucius, entornando los ojos. -¿Por qué decías que de esta forma ibas a hacer sufrir también a Sirius Black?

-Pienso pedirle a nuestro Señor que me dé la cabeza del niño cuando haya acabado con él, para enviársela a Sirius Black dentro de un paquete acompañado de un ramo de rosas negras.

Lucius y la mujer rieron estridentemente. Sus risas llegaron a todos los rincones de la casa, incluso Harry pudo oírlas en el interior de su mazmorra, y se estremeció al escucharlas.

-Tienes unas ideas muy retorcidas, Hydra.

-Gracias, Lucius.

Y brindaron con sus majestuosas copas de plata-

* * *

Sirius entró a trompicones en el desván de _La Guarida_. Estaba igual que siempre, oscura y llena de trastos inservibles y viejos por todos lados. Sin tiempo que perder, sacó su varita y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

-_¡Accio Anillo!_

De un rincón oscuro, un objeto pequeño y plateado voló hasta la mano de Sirius, que atrapó fácilmente, y bajó de nuevo al salón.

-Aquí está –dijo Sirius, enseñándole el anillo a Dumbledore, que estaba en medio de la habitación acompañado por Remus, Snape, Ojolo, Tonks, McGonagall, Shinsen y varios magos más.

-Déjemelo ver –le dijo Dumbledore, mientras que cogía el anillo.

Lo puso en la palma de la mano. Era un anillo de plata, que brilló a la luz de las velas de la sala. Tenía un sello con una letra "B" gótica, rodeada de dos serpientes que la rodeaban y que aguantaban una gema de color rojo sangre con sus bocas.

-Es idéntico –murmuró Dumbledore. –Así que todo apunta a que los que entraron a la casa de los Anderson fueron de tu familia.

Sirius sintió de repente una ola de sensaciones contradictorias entre sí, temor, odio, miedo… ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Pensaban amargarle la vida después de haber renunciado a ellos? Y sobretodo, ¿pensaban hacerle daño a Harry?

…Jamás…

Apretó fuerte sus puños, hasta sentir las uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. No lo iba a permitir. Antes mataría a toda su familia, sin importarle su vínculo de sangre.

-Así que se lo habrán llevado a mi antigua casa de Londres.

-Seguramente –añadió Dumbledore. –Tenemos que actuar de inmediato –se volvió hacia los demás, el anciano rostro del director de Hogwarts había cambiado y ahora era serio y rudo. –Aparte de los Black, deben estar implicados otros magos que ya sabemos que artes practican.

-Iremos de inmediato y sacaremos de allí a Harry –dijo Kingsley, levantando un puño con decisión. Otros magos asintieron, apoyando la idea.

-No debemos precipitarnos –añadió Remus.

-Debemos actuar enseguida, Harry nos necesita –dijo Shinsen.

-Aunque lo intentéis no podréis entrar en la mansión –comentó Sirius. –Mi padre trazó miles de trampas y conjuros para que solos los pertenecientes a mi familia pudieran entrar a ella. Pocos, aparte de nosotros, podrían entrar sin morir antes. Solo esta joya te permite el paso –Sirius levantó su mano derecha, donde se había puesto el anillo de plata. –Si cualquiera lo intenta, que se prepare para lo peor.

-Podríamos hacer copias –propuso Tonks, triunfante.

-¿Es posible? –preguntó Dumbledore a Sirius.

-El que fabricó esta joya fue un joyero especializado del callejón Knockturn y luego fue embrujado por mi padre. Dudo mucho que ese joyero decida colaborar con nosotros sin poner en preaviso a mi madre y de que mi difunto padre se levante de la tumba para encantar otro anillo.

-Oh, vaya –gimió Tonks.

-¿A todo ser viviente le está prohibida la entrada? –añadió Dumbledore.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Me preguntaba si un delicado pajarito podría entrar sin correr peligro o un simple gato.

-No, que yo sepa nunca les ha pasado nada a un animal. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque eso nos ayuda a colarnos en esa casa. ¿No piensas lo mismo, McGonagall?

-¿Cómo?

* * *

Pasó horas y horas dentro de aquella mazmorra. A veces se quedaba en un rincón llorando y otras se levantaba a mirar por todos los rincones para buscar una salida. Por una pequeña gatera que tenía la puerta le habían pasado tres platos de comidas a distintas horas, por lo que Harry pensó que solo había pasado un día allí dentro y que en ese momento debía de ser de noche.

Cuando al fin había encontrado una pequeña piedra suelta y la había quitado, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió. Dos encapuchados de negro entraron en la mazmorra y lo cogieron de los hombros, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿Adónde me llevan? ¡Déjenme en paz! –gritó Harry.

-¡Calla, estúpido mocoso!

-Cuando veas al Señor no serás tan valiente –rió un encapuchado.

Lo subieron por las estrechas escaleras de las mazmorras hasta llegar a un rellano oscuro y solitario. Subieron otras escaleras, pero estas estaban más cuidadas. Una fila de cabezas cortadas de seres con orejas puntiagudas, que Harry nunca había visto, estaban colgabas en la pared. Se preguntó adonde lo llevaban cuando la cicatriz de su frente le empezó a quemar con un dolor agudo e insoportable.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta del primer piso y la traspasaron. Harry vio que se encontraban en un salón imponente, lleno de muebles exquisitamente caros pero con un aspecto muy siniestro. Había un grupo de magos vestidos con túnicas negras y encapuchados. Había un sillón de respaldo alto en el centro de la sala, y en él, una maraña de trapos que se agitaba levemente. A ambos lados del sillón había dos encapuchados, que lo miraban fijamente, uno era pequeño y gordito, y se movía nervioso; y el otro era alto y esbelto, como el de una mujer.

Los dos que lo habían llevado hasta allí lo lanzaron y Harry cayó al suelo boca abajo. Se reincorporó rápidamente, mirando a todos lados. Los encapuchados se cerraron en corro entorno a él, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Miraba de un lado a otro, buscando un modo de escape, pero era imposible. Miró a cada rostro, oculto bajo la capucha, hasta que su mirada se topó con los trapos sobre el sillón.

No supo qué le pasó, pero de repente, el dolor de su cicatriz incrementó y comenzó a marearse y a tener ganas de vomitar. Voces e imágenes lejanas inundaron su mente. Recuerdos de un pasado que él creía olvidado y oculto en su memoria.

Quería gritar… Llamar a sus padres… para que lo socorrieran como aquella vez que se encontró ante él…

Quería gritar… llamar a Sirius… a Remus… a Dumbledore… a cualquiera que lo sacara de allí…

Pero no tenía fuerzas y el temor lo paralizaba por completo. Cayó de rodillas sobre una alfombra persa, con la mirada fija en aquel montón de trapos que se removía cada vez más.

Una pequeña mano de bebé, deforme, con dedos desproporcionados apareció entre las telas viejas, apartándolas.

Y Harry lo pudo ver… una cabeza pequeña, como la de un bebé… horrible… tan pálida que las cientos de arterías y venas podían percibirse a simple vista. Y unos ojos, rojos, fríos, siniestros, lo miraron.

-Volvemos a vernos, Harry Potter –dijo con una voz muy parecida a la de una serpiente.

Y de entre las patas del sillón apareció una serpiente, que se movía lentamente, rodeando a Harry, mientras que lo miraba, interesada.

Un recuerdo llegó claramente a la mente de Harry. Un hombre, alto y moreno, gritaba… le gritaba a él… o a otra persona…

"_¡Corre! ¡Lily, escapa, es él! ¡Es Voldemort!_

-Vold…

Y luego la imagen de aquellos mismos ojos, que lo miraban directamente a él, dentro de una cuna de bebé. Y sonreían, triunfantes y llenos de odio.

-Voldemort…

_Continuará_

_Hikaru in Azkaban_

_Presa 19985ψ∆ de la prisión de Azkaban _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	22. MI FIN

Estooo… mejor tarde que nunca U dejé la historia un poco colgada en medio de la trama òó que mala soy! Por eso estoy en Azkaban XD Bueno, dejo las coñas y me centró en reviews y eso:

**_Maniatica Lovegood: _**joooope, estás a favor de Voldemort? (Hikaru se esconde detrás del sillón) óò que miedo tia! En fin, aquí hay truenos, pero no es Snape quien muere U

**_Zeisse: _**perdón! Pero lo que se dice pronto no lo seguí U Pero ahora que me he picado lo seguiré más seguido

**_jeanneKst: _**perdón perdón perdón perdón¿he dicho perdón? Pues eso, perdón por la tardanza U

**_the angel of the dreams: _**(Hikaru se siente amenazada por una varita) Estoooo… ¿perdón? U Y bueno, sobre lo que me cuentas, también a mí me parece increíble XD pero el alcohol hace maravillas, no creas, asi que podría haber una buena explicación xD

**_Kary Anabell Black:_**me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior grachas por esperar y tal.

**_DS: _**wajajajajajajaja! Aquí le sigo! A ver si te gusta

**_Mica-redfield: _**no te gusta lo que está pasando ahora? Menos te va a gustar como acaba ··

**_Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta y l: _**Ôo Insinuais que me parezco a un dementor? ¬¬ con lo bella que soy (ego Sirius) XD Y por cierto, si quereis saber como acabó el conejito rosa… acabó en la olla! XD WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**_Seishiro: _**(Hikaru coge un cuaderno y anota) Seishiro quiere venganza. Lo tendré en cuenta XD

**_Flopy-Black: _**Me alegro de que te esté gustando gracias por el review

**_Kaosblack: _**me alegro muchisimo de que te guste mi fic . me animas muchisimo! Y muchas gracias por el review

* * *

**_Capítulo 22º: "Mi fin"_**

Voldemort estaba eufórico ante el pánico de su gran rival Harry Potter, un simple niño de seis años, que cuando tenía sólo un año lo había derrotado. Y verlo de ese modo, paralizado del miedo lo llenaba de un gran gozo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos un instante pero tuvo que apartar la vista, porque sentía que sus ojos lo iban a perforar. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder controlarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Voldemort, tenía cierto tono de emoción en su voz. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. –Harry Potter… cuánto tiempo.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, pero el cerco de encapuchados no le permitió ir más lejos.

-¿No me saludas, Harry? –preguntó Voldemort, burlón.

-Ho… hola –dijo Harry con voz aguda. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada, pero no lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Así me gusta. Hydra –la encapuchada que estaba a su lado se inclinó. –Adelante.

-Sí, mi señor.

La mujer se reincorporó y miró a uno de los encapuchados del círculo, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y este se acercó a Harry. Se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole la visión de Voldemort. Sin esa molestia, Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, y se quedó en blanco. Bajo aquella capucha estaba Sirius¿o no? Ya no sabía si era él o no, porque sus ojos, que Harry recordaba alegres y llenos de vida, estaban vacíos y lo miraban con un profundo odio.

-¿Sirius?

Le sonrió de una forma totalmente distinta a como lo haría su padrino, entonces supo que no era él y comenzó a tener más miedo. El mortifago sacó un puñal de su túnica y comenzó a jugar con él, pasándoselo de una mano a otra. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, no se fiaba de ese hombre y mucho menos con un puñal entre las manos. Lo agarró por el brazo derecho, levantándole la manga del pijama, dejando al descubierto su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry, asustado, intentando soltarse. -¡Déjame¡Suéltame!

Acercó el puñal hasta su muñeca. Harry sintió el frío metal sobre su piel, seguido de un intenso dolor al sentir como su piel se desgarraba. Gritó todo lo fuerte que le permitían sus pulmones y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba soltarse, pero el mortifago era muy fuerte y lo sostenía con suma facilidad.

-Cygnus, tráeme el frasco.

Una de las mortifagos se adelantó al círculo y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal y lo puso debajo del brazo de Harry, llenándose poco a poco de su sangre.

Harry gemía y sollozaba, incapaz de hacer nada más. Escuchaba como Voldemort se regodeaba de su sufrimiento, y las risas del resto de mortifagos coreaban a la suya. Cuando el frasco estuvo casi a rebosar, la mortifaga lo cogió, cerrándolo. El mortifago soltó a Harry, éste se quedó acurrucado a un lado, apretando la herida que le habían hecho y que no paraba de sangrar.

-Ahora apartaos –ordenó Voldemort. –Me gustaría jugar un poco con el pequeño Harry. –Alzó su varita y apuntó con ella a Harry. –Cruci… -Una vibración sacudió toda la casa. Voldemort y los mortifagos se movieron inquietos. Harry también pudo sentirla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Voldemort, en un siseo lleno de odio.

-Alguien ha entrado¿pero quién? –añadió Hydra, sorprendida.

-Señora, señora –un pequeño ser, con orejas de murciélago y hocico de cerdo entró en la habitación con paso raudo. -¡Ha vuelto¡Ha vuelto!

-¿Qué dices¿Quién ha vuelto?

-Su hijo, mi señora.

* * *

Sirius se detuvo ante la oxidada verja de su antiguo hogar. Podría pasar por una normal y corriente si no fuera por la cabeza de gárgola, la cual era ancha y deforme y con la boca llena de afilados dientes, que había en medio de esta. Sirius se fijó en su boca. Para entrar en la mansión de los Black se debía introducir una mano con el anillo de la familia colocado en un dedo, si en el caso contrario no lo llevabas puesto, la gárgola cobraría vida y te arrancaba la mano de cuajo. Sirius se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, en el cual llevaba el anillo e introdujo su mano dentro de la boca de la gárgola. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, entonces una onda sacudió el espacio, desde la gárgola, se escuchó un pequeño click y la verja se abrió, dejándole paso. La puerta principal también se abrió, mostrándole el interior de la casa, tan oscura como la boca del lobo. Sirius metió la mano dentro de la capa. Un gato atigrado salió del interior de esta, alejándose calle abajo, con el anillo en la boca.

Sirius respiró hondo y atravesó la verja hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando estuvo de pie en medio del recibidor la puerta se cerró de un portazo, el eco retumbó por toda la casa. Aquella casa no había cambiado nada a lo largo de los años. Un sentimiento de odio lo invadió por dentro. Si no tuviese un gran motivo para ir allá no habría vuelto. Porque aquella casa le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Pensó en Harry y en donde podía estar. Recordó todos los lugares de la mansión y se acordó de las mazmorras que había en el sótano. Se dirigió hacía la puerta del fondo del recibidor pero escuchó varios pasos en el piso de arriba. Se detuvo en seco y alzó la vista. Cambió su rumbo y subió las escaleras, lo más silencioso que pudo, pero aquellas escaleras no daban para más. Llegó a la primera planta, deteniéndose ante la puerta del salón. Estaba un poco abierta y de ella salía un poco de luz. Empujó levemente la puerta y esta cedió con un crujido.

La luz en el salón era muy tenue, iluminada por velas. Los sillones, sillas y la mesa auxiliar fueron colocados en un rincón del salón. Aparte de eso, allí no había nadie. Dio media vuelta cuando escuchó un leve sollozo que hizo que se sobresaltase. Entró al salón, colocándose en medio de éste. Miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen del sollozo pero no veía a nadie. Entonces, de debajo del gran mueble que había en una pared del salón vio una sombra. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló. Allí debajo, encogido, estaba Harry, sollozando y temblando.

-¿Harry? –dijo Sirius, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –Harry, menos mal que estás aquí. Vamos, Harry. –Su ahijado se echó hacia atrás, asustado. –Harry¿te pasa algo? –Sirius extendió una mano y lo agarró por la muñeca herida, Harry gritó de dolor y Sirius, asustado, apartó la mano rápidamente. Se asustó cuando vio que estaba manchada de sangre. -¡Harry, vamos sal, por favor! –gimió Sirius.

-Nooo… -sollozó.

-Mira, Harry –Sirius sacó de su capa al _Señor Padfoot_, mostrándoselo a Harry. –Por favor, Harry, sal.

Harry lo observó desde su escondite, esa forma de preocuparse, de hablarle con tanta suavidad, sus ojos… Tenía que ser su padrino, no tenía ninguna duda.

-¿Tío Sirius?

-Sí, mi niño, soy yo. Vamos, sal.

Lentamente, Harry salió de su escondite debajo del mueble, se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius, quien lo estrechó entre ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no se sentía tan protegido. Ya nada podía ir mal, volvían a estar juntos, volverían a _La Guarida_, junto a Remus y nadie los volvería a separar otra vez. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era sacarlo de allí y todo iría mejor.

-Harry, Harry¿estás bien? –dijo Sirius, revolviéndole el pelo y besándolo. –No te preocupes, mi niño. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Sirius se separó de él y vio la herida en su muñeca que no tenía buen aspecto y no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –le preguntó Sirius, preocupado. Harry sollozó, incapaz de responderle. –Debemos curártela. –Sirius rompió un gran trozo de su capa y con ella vendó la muñeca de Harry. –No sé mucho sobre primeros auxilios, pero creo que esto bastará hasta que lleguemos con los demás y puedan curártela. Vamos, Harry –Sirius iba a coger a Harry en brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que éste estaba mirando sobre su hombro, aterrorizado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sirius, iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió que lo apuñalaban por la espalda. Sirius gritó y cayó de rodillas, apretando fuertemente los dientes a causa del dolor.

-¡Tío Sirius¡Tío Sirius! –gritó Harry, echándose a llorar y abrazándolo.

-No te preocupes, Harry –Sirius hizo un amago de sonrisa para calmarlo. Miró sobre su hombro y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Detrás de él estaba el mortifago que era idéntico a él. Sostenía el puñal con una mano, lanzándolo al aire y recogiéndolo para volver a lanzarlo otra vez.

-¿Regulus? –preguntó Sirius.

-Cuanto tiempo, hermanito –dijo el mortifago con sorna.

-¿Qué pasa¿Siempre me tuviste tanta envidia para acabar pareciéndote a mí? –dijo Sirius, sarcástico. Pero sabía que las cosas no iban nada bien, tenía la impresión de que se iban a poner muy feas si no salía deprisa de allí, o si los demás no venían a tiempo.

-Je, je, muy gracioso. Pero aunque no lo creas, todo esto es cosa de la genética –respondió Regulus.

-Pero creo que de aquí te has ido completamente –añadió Sirius, señalando su cabeza, -aunque nunca estuviste en tus cabales.

Regulus pareció molestarse con el último comentario de Sirius, agarró el puñal dispuesto a lanzarse contra él.

-¡Detente, Regulus! –gritó Hydra desde la puerta. Regulus se detuvo en seco. –Aún podemos jugar un poco más. Has cambiado mucho, Sirius –le dijo.

-Es lógico, no nos vemos desde que tenía 18 años.

-Tienes razón –Hydra se acercó lentamente hacia él. –Pero sigues siendo tan estúpido como de costumbre. Involucrándote en los asuntos de ese viejo estúpido y de esos Potter.

-Me meto donde me da la gana –replicó Sirius.

Hydra le lanzó una mueca de asco.

-¡Protion¡Cygnus!

Otros dos mortifagos entraron al salón, colocándose a ambos lado de Hydra. Sirius se colocó ante Harry, protegiéndolo. El pequeño vio como la capa de su padrino se manchaba cada vez más de sangre a causa de la herida.

-Tío Sirius…

-Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada, Harry.

-¿Qué desea que le hagamos, madre? –preguntó el mortifago que respondía la nombre de Protion.

-Jugad un poco con vuestro querido hermano. Hace mucho que no os veis, tenéis que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido.

-Claro, madre –respondieron los tres mortifagos a la vez.

Regulus agarró el puñal, con el que estaba jugando, por la hoja y lo lanzó hacia Sirius, clavándoselo al hombro. Sirius gritó de dolor, echándose hacia atrás. Intentó sacarse el puñal pero estaba bien clavado y cuando lo intentó el dolor se volvió aún más insoportable.

-No lo mates aún, Regulus –añadió la mortifaga Cygnus. –La diversión es para todos. –Se adelantó y sacó su varita, sonrió a Sirius y lo apuntó con ella. –_Accio Puñal! _–El puñal salió disparado, desgarrando piel a su paso. Sirius volvió a gritar de dolor, se agarró el hombro con la mano, intentando contener el dolor. –Perdona, Sirius, solo quería ayudarte, parecía que estabas sufriendo. –Sirius la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto es tuyo –Cygnus le pasó el puñal a Regulus quien lo cogió por la hoja.

-Gracias –dijo Regulus, con una sonrisa, y lo lanzó de nuevo, clavándolo esta vez en el otro hombro de Sirius.

-¡Aaargh¡Mierda! –gritó Sirius. -¡Seréis…¡Hijos de perra!

-¡Un respeto, traidor! –lo reprendió Protion, hizo un movimiento con su varita y el puñal se movió hacia arriba, ensanchándole la herida.

-¡Aaargh¡Cerdo! –Sirius le escupió. –Tienes suerte que esté acorralado. Te arrancaría los ojos su pudiera.

-Tsk, tsk, Sirius, qué mal hablado –añadió Hydra, fingiendo estar molesta y echándole un sermón a su hijo pequeño. –Tendré que castigarte –lo apuntó con su varita, sin evitar sonreír -_¡Crucius!_

Un dolor insoportable recorrió a Sirius de cabeza a pies. Se retorció, gritando de tal forma que se desgarraba las cuerdas bocales y apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca. Harry se quedó paralizado de terror al ver como su padrino estaba sufriendo. Se agarraba a su peluche, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver como su padrino sufría y él no podía hacer nada. Y todo por su culpa, porque Sirius había ido allí a por él y ahora estaba pasando por todo eso. Una y otra vez fue torturado, hasta que Sirius acabó recostado boca abajo en el suelo, respirando irregularmente, con la mirada perdida y temblando.

-Tienes mucho aguante, digno de un estúpido como tú –Hydra alzó de nuevo su varita.

-¡No! –gritó Harry y se interpuso entre Sirius y la varita.

-Je, insolente niño –rió Hydra. –Eres tan estúpido como él.

-No disparé, madre –la avisó Cygnus. –Tiene el peluche y sirve como escudo.

-Veo que os estáis divirtiendo –dijo Voldemort, los mortifagos que se habían escondido con la llegada de Sirius habían vuelto, y con ellos Voldemort. –Pero recordad que Potter es solo mío.

-Lo sabemos, Señor –dijo Hydra, haciendo una reverencia.

Harry abrazó a su peluche aún más fuerte, buscando protección. Voldemort había vuelto y aquel miedo irracional volvió a apoderarse de él. Sirius, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó la cabeza para mirar al montón de trapos en los que estaba envuelto Lord Voldemort. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en que eso era el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. Dejó caer la cabeza al suelo, el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerla en alto le resultaba insoportable. El salón se iluminó de repente por una brillante luz, seguido de un enorme estruendo. Afuera estaba empezando a formarse una gran tormenta y muy cerca de la casa.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esto –siseó Voldemort. –Acabad con él de una vez. Seguro que será una gran experiencia para Potter ver morir a alguien más de los suyos.

-¡No! –gritó Harry, echándose sobre Sirius. -¡No vais a hacerle daño!

-¡Je¡Se cree que puede hacer algo! –dijo Regulus y se echó a reír, coreado por otros mortifagos, para la sorpresa de todos Sirius también se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido? –gritó Regulus, enfadado. -¡Estás a punto de morir!

-Me rio de lo estúpidos que habéis sido –añadió Sirius, empleando todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a moverse, rebuscando algo dentro de su capa. -¿Pensáis que había entrado solo para buscar a Harry? –Lanzó una especie de canica negra más grande que una normal, rodó hasta llegar a los pies del mortifago que llevaba a Lord Voldemort a cuestas. Algunos mortifagos no sabían que estaba pasando, pero Voldemort el resto sí intuyeron qué estaba pasando.

-¡Estúpidos¡Tenemos que huir! –gritó Voldemort, furioso.

-¡No os mováis! –gritaron dos encapuchados que aparecieron ante la puerta del salón con las varitas en alto. Harry no podía verle los rostros pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de más mortifagos.

En pocos segundos el salón era un caos absoluto. Más encapuchados había aparecido y se enfrentaban a los mortifagos, quienes los enfrentaban o huían. La habitación era el escenario de una gran batalla. Harry se había quedado junto a Sirius para protegerlo de los demás, hasta que alguien lo cogió y se lo llevó a la fuera.

Sirius pudo escuchar como su ahijado gritaba desesperado, pidiendo que lo soltasen. Miró hacia el otro lado y pudo ver como su madre lo llevaba en brazos contra su voluntad. Hydra Black se había apartado a un rincón de la habitación, desapareciendo a través de una puerta oculta en la pared. Como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado, Sirius sacó fuerzas de donde antes creía no tener y se lanzó tras ella. No iba a dejar que se lo quitaran de nuevo.

-¡Sirius, espera!

Pudo reconocer la voz de Remus que lo llamaba, pero ni loco iba a detenerse.

Corrió a través de un pasadizo de piedra a oscuras. Las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle poco a poco. A cada paso que daba le costaba el doble que el anterior. Las heridas de ambos hombros sangraban sin parar, en un gran esfuerzo se arrancó el puñal que aún llevaba clavado en un hombro, tirándolo al suelo. Pero lo peor era la herida de la espalda, que era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y se le nublaba la vista. Pero seguiría adelante, aunque estuviese moribundo; aunque no le quedase una gota de sangre¡aunque su espíritu tuviese que salir del cuerpo! No pararía hasta que Harry estuviese sano y salvo. Podía escuchar más adelante los pasos de su madre hasta que cesaron de repente. Pensó que había perdido hasta el sentido del oído pero podía escuchar claramente sus propios pasos. Dobló una esquina y se encontró en un callejón sin salida, sin nadie. Sintió que lo embargaba un odio irracional. En un último esfuerzo arremetió contra la pared, para su sorpresa esta cedió y Sirius estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Alargó un brazo y se agarró a una gárgola. Una fuerte lluvia lo empapó en pocos segundos. Estaba en el tejado. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de la casa, iluminándola a esta y sus alrededores. Sirius pudo ver la silueta de Hydra corriendo por el tejado.

-¡Vieja bruja! –gritó Sirius, haciéndose oír a través del ruido de la lluvia. Hydra se detuvo cuando llegó a un extremo del tejado, no podía ir a ningún lado. Sirius la alcanzó en pocos segundos.

Hydra lo encaró. Todo su maquillaje se había echado a perder con la lluvia dándole un aspecto lamentable, y su alborotado moño no ayudaba mucho a su imagen. Harry intentaba soltarse pero Hydra lo tenía bien sujeto, clavándole las uñas en el costado.

-¡Suéltalo! –gritó Sirius. -¡Sabes que no puedes desaparecerte con él!

-¿Crees que voy a desobedecer una orden de mi Señor¡Él lo quiere y se lo voy a llevar!

-¡Pero a él le da igual si tú caes en el intento!

Hydra se quedó callada, sabía que su hijo tenía razón.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Jamás! –Hydra trastabilló pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Miró a Sirius, sonriendo con burla. -¡Me das pena, hijo mío¡Mira en lo que te has convertido¡En un estúpido sensiblero que da su vida por un mestizo¡Eras un Black¡Sirius Black¡Eras el que más porte y carisma tenía de todos, podrías haber sido un gran mago, Sirius¡Pero no, tuviste que juntarte con este maldito Potter que te metió esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza¡Te echaste a perder completamente! –gritó Hydra a pleno pulmón.

-Crees que puedes engañarme –gruñó Sirius. -¡No caeré en tus estúpidas trampas!

-¡Está bien¡Tú lo has querido! –Hydra iba a sacar su varita cuando un rayo cayó entre ella y Sirius, del susto se echó hacia atrás, cayendo al vacío. Sirius corrió hasta ella, cogiéndola de la muñeca. –Vaya, parece ser que al final la sangre siempre se rebela.

-No te confundas. Solo te he ayudado porque llevas contigo a Harry, si por mí fuera te habrías matado.

Hydra crispó su rostro de rabia. Harry se agarraba fuertemente a la túnica de la señora Black, estaba suspendido a varios metros de altura, sobre un invernadero de cristal. Una caída desde esa altura podría matarlo.

-Este niño es muy importante para ti¿verdad?

-Así es. Asi que ya me lo estás entregando.

-Je, si lo quieres ve a por él.

Las palabras de su madre le hicieron estremecerse, y en cuestión de segundos vio como Hydra lanzaba a Harry a un lado. Por impulso, Sirius soltó a su madre y se lanzó a por Harry, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos. El pequeño se agarró a su capa, asustado y temblando. Luego, todo era una caída precipitada, el grito de su madre le perforaba los oídos. Sirius casi perdió el conocimiento al sentir como su cuerpo rompía el cristal del tejado del invernadero, para luego acabar con un fuerte golpe sobre un jardín de rosas negras.

* * *

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –gritó Remus, bajando las escaleras atropelladamente. El director estaba en la puerta hablando con Shackelbolt, McGonagall y Snape.

-Señor Lupin¿dónde está Harry¿Y Sirius? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero contarle! –respondió Remus, nervioso. -¡Hydra Black se escapó a través de un pasadizo con Harry a cuestas, Sirius los siguió…!

El relato de Remus se interrumpió cuando todos escucharon del exterior un grito seguido del ruido de cristales rompiéndose y unos golpes secos. Intercambiaron miradas, todas muy sombrías y salieron corrieron en busca del origen de los ruidos.

* * *

Harry se movió lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la caída pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Los brazos de Sirius que lo rodeaban cayeron a los lados cuando se reincorporó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él lo había protegido de la caída. Se echó a llorar, sabía que desde esa altura no había salvación posible.

-Harry…

Se volvió rápidamente, Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y media sonrisa. Una enorme alegría lo reavivó por dentro y lo abrazó, llorando de alegría.

-¿Cómo estás mi niño? –le preguntó, entrecortadamente. La voz de su padrino sonaba débil y pausada.

-Bien¿y tú? –Harry se dio cuenta de que no debió de preguntar eso al ver como sus manos y brazos se llenaban de la sangre de Sirius. Se las miró, temblando, estaba fresca. Su padrino estaba gravemente herido y aún sonreía. Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, se llevó las manos a la cara para llorar desconsoladamente. Una mano le revolvió el pelo mojado, miró a su padrino que sonreía con sus típicas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeño?

-Sirius…

-¿Lloras por mí? –el pequeño asintió. –No debes, se lo prometí a tus padres, a James… Le prometí que cuidaría de ti para que no te pasase nada malo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…

-No te mueras… -lloró Harry. –No me dejes… No quiero estar otra vez solo…

-No estarás solo… -susurró Sirius. –Tienes a Remus, a Tonks, a Shinsen, a Dumbledore y al resto… ellos cuidarán bien de ti. –Harry lloró más fuerte, frotándose los ojos para apartar las lágrimas. –Harry, mírame… -el niño hizo lo que le dijo y lo miró con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y de la lluvia. -¿Te lo has pasado bien conmigo?

Harry asintió, frotándose los ojos.

-Me alegro… ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos escondimos dentro de un armario para gastarle una broma a Remus?... Menudo susto se pegó…

Harry rió entre sollozos, acordándose de aquel momento.

-Así quiero verte… -susurró Sirius, cerrando lentamente los párpados. –Por última vez…

La cabeza de Sirius cayó a un lado, sin vida. Harry lo miró y gritó todo lo fuerte que le permitieron sus pulmones.

* * *

Remus corrió delante de los demás, alrededor de la casa. No sabía porqué tenía que dirigirse por ese camino. El grito de Harry atravesando la noche le llegó claramente y no le auguraba nada bueno, aceleró el paso hasta llegas al invernadero. Abrió la puerta y el espectáculo que se encontró hizo que le temblasen las piernas. El cuerpo de la señora Black yacía atravesado por una enredadera de madera, su cuerpo yacía sin vida en el suelo, rodeada de sangre. Pero lo que más le aterrorizó estaba en el lado opuesto del invernadero, en un parterre de rosas negras yacía el cuerpo de Sirius, que no se movía, y Harry abrazado al cuello de su padrino, llorando desconsoladamente. Con paso tembloroso se acercó hasta Harry, que le costó una barbaridad soltarlo de su padrino, para cogerlo en brazos. En ese momento llegaron Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y Shackelbolt, McGonagall se quedó paralizada ante la puerta, tuvo que aguantarse a ella para no caer y Snape contemplaba la escena como si fuese algo surrealista. Dumbledore y Shackelbolt se acercaron al cuerpo de Sirius, Dumbledore le tomó el pulsó y de repente el rostro se le ensombreció, miró a Remus, que miraba el cuerpo de Sirius sin pestañear y a punto de desmayarse. Dumbledore negó lentamente con la cabeza, entrecerrando lo ojos y volviendo la vista al cuerpo sin vida de Sirius. Remus agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar, abrazó más a Harry, quien lloraba sobre su hombro llamando a Sirius. Remus también quería llamarlo, pero su tristeza y congoja no se lo permitieron.

_Continuará…_

Sencillamente, la muerte de Sirius en el quinto libro es pésima, se merece una más digna úù

Probad a leer con una música triste fondo, yo lo hice y lloré TT y es la primera vez que me pasa escribiendo el fic… en fin, nos vemos!

_Hikaru in Azkaban_

_Presa 19985ψ∆ de la prisión de Azkaban _

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
